Trip Around the Sun
by Abbie1212
Summary: Bella lives in Phoenix with her mom, that is until her mom marries Phil, who Bella can't stand. Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her dad but will she find a love of her own when she gets there?Vamps AU some canon but mostly not so... no Edward
1. Welcome to My Life

Disclaimer: Ok, this time I am just setting one for the whole story, I do not own Twilight, and that is not going to change through the story, Twilight is a product of Stephenie Meyer's amazing brain…

A/N: Ok, so with all my AU human stories, I started to miss the Vampireness, so here comes this plot line… hopefully it will be a good one… I took some things and changed them, but then again, this is fan fiction, and if we didn't we'd just be restating the books…. Ok… so here we go… Updates may not be as fast as my other stories have been… Read. Enjoy. Review… (Oh! All will be Bella's POV… and the story title's from Jimmy Buffett's song… yes)

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter One: Welcome to My Life

I grudgingly rolled out of bed at seven that morning. It was August, summer, I shouldn't have been up that early, and I most certainly didn't want to be. Mom had come bouncing through my door with her best friend Catherine not too far behind her. I wanted to punch them out, both of them. How did they find the energy to be so peppy so early in the morning. I loved mom and Catherine dearly, but seriously? Didn't they know that the one teenage tradition that I was all signed up for was sleeping in?

It was only a wedding, they did realize that small fact, right? Ok, so admittedly it was my mom's wedding, and it was to Phil. I didn't share an inch of mom or Catherine's enthusiasm about the guy, I just didn't get it. Phil was a little too full of himself if you asked me, and it wasn't just me the sports casters on the evening news agreed with me. Maybe it was just my own awkward and picky taste, but the guy wasn't even that handsome. He was just an overgrown high school jock who played pro baseball. I got enough of his type at school.

Needless to say I wasn't about to join his increasingly large fan club. The man had an ego of a Greek God, and a fan club even bigger. I loved mom, and that was why I had put up with him, he – for some reason God only knew – was the one who made her happy. I even made the effort of being nice to him, and allowed him to take control of the TV when he was over. Nothing said 'I'm trying to be nice here' better than sitting through Phil watching his own highlight reel on Sports Center and listen to his praises to himself.

That annoying habit of his was one of the things that drove me crazy, but mom found charming. Mom and I really couldn't have any more different tastes and opinions, especially when it came to Phil. Phil disgusted me, he actually made me throw up a little in my mouth, and mom couldn't live without him for more than seventy-two hours. I actually prayed for him to have series that were away, and cursed the high heavens during the off season. I simply could not stand the man.

"Bella Honey?" Mom said as she and Catherine practically danced out of the room, "C'mon, get ready for the salon!"

-

"Ok, mom," I said as the went out into the hall, closing my door behind them.

"We'll be in the car," Catherine informed me through the door, "Hurry up, Bella!"

"Ok," I grumbled angrily, I hated it when they did that.

I crashed back onto my bed, letting my eyes close for another few minutes. Whether I liked it or not, today my whole life was going to change, and I couldn't imagine this being for the better. I had tried to voice my opinion on Phil earlier, when they had first started dating. She had only pretended to listen or care though. She had insisted that if I got to know him, I would like him more, even come to love him as a father figure. That couldn't be further from what really happened. The more I got to know him, the less and less I liked him. The more he was around, the more I wanted to disappear.

I eventually made it out to the car dressed in a flannel button up so it would mess my hair all up when I had to change to my dress, and running shorts. My battered, torn, and dog eared copy of _Wuthering Heights_ was in one hand and my ipod and sunglasses were in the other. These were the three things, along with my cell phone, that I never left the house without. I was quite the social nightmare, opting to read or listen to my music over hanging around with people my own age any day. I had my small circle of friends, but that was about it for my social status.

I just didn't get the point of being a teenager, even when I was little I had mature tastes in just about everything. Men included, in a big way, my friends all teased me mercilessly as they plastered their lockers with the new teenage celebrity, and I told them all about a much older, much cuter guy. They liked to point out that he was about twenty years older than me, but I didn't care. Mom always teased me and told me I was a thirty year old trapped in a sixteen year old's body. I simply retorted that I would be seventeen in September.

I had the hair stylist at the salon do my hair and make up before everyone else, then popped in my ipod and curled up on one of the chairs in the waiting area with my book. I only got through the first few chapters before mom and Catherine were ready to go. The next stop on the wedding express, to my own delight, was Gran's house. She, surprisingly, was one of the few family members that understood me. This small, exclusive club included my father too, but I only got to see him for the month of July each year.

"Bella, Deary!" Gran greeted me as I walked in the house behind mom and Catherine, who were still just about bouncing out of their skin, then she waited for them to get into the next room, "How are you doing? Are you ok? I know Phillip isn't exactly our first choice for Renee, but it's what she wants. All we can do is be supportive."

"I love you, Gran," I said as a rush of affection for my grandmother overcame me and I hugged her.

"I know, there, there," said Gran, patting my back, she was old school, and still believed that if she said 'I love you' it was a sign of weakness, "C'mon now, darling, let's go help your mother."

A weak half smile, half smirk came across my face as I let Gran go and she rolled her eyes as she ushered me into the other room. Mom's big white wedding dress was hanging from a curtain rod above one of the windows, and Catherine and I's big ugly puke green dresses were on the next one over. I sighed heavily as I took my hideous dress down and went to get changed into it.

I walked back into the living room at the same time as Catherine, who was also now dressed in the ridiculous dress. Catherine immediately started to eat grapes with mom, trying to get something into their stomachs, but they were too excited to eat. I felt too nauseous to eat, and I just sat in the corner and watched them for a minute. Gran had put out platters of foods she knew that we even couldn't get all over our dresses, and then she pulled me into the dining room to force feed me little finger sandwiches.

"Bella," Gran said, "I know your upset, honey, but not eating isn't going to help a thing."

My refusal to eat at that moment wasn't because I was nauseous; it was because Gran had just force fed me about forty finger sandwiches.

"Bella!" Catherine sang from the other room, "The photographer's here!"

I gave a pleading look to my Gran, who just motioned for me to head into the other room. I hated pictures, they always made me look terrible. Though, I guessed it must have been a good representation of my real features. I stood beside Gran and mom for about an hour and half's worth of pictures with a bouquet of flowers and a big fake smile spread across my face. I was good at faking smiles by now, I had been doing it every day for the past few years. Finally, we got into the limo and were in route to the church.

So there a stood another few minutes after that, fake smile plastered onto my face as I stood in the front of the church next to mom. Gran had my ipod, book, and sunglasses in her purse where she sat in the front row, and I longed for them. Really, did they have to make these ceremonies last so long?

"…If anyone in attendance can give testimony as to why these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," My ears perked up as the minister said this and I shot a frantic look towards Gran.

Gran and I exchanged looks for a minute and my heart sank low in my chest as she shook her head sadly and mouthed 'Let it be'. That was that, the moment had passed and the minister went on with the vows.

I was going to be stuck with Phil for life. Bitter and angry feelings towards my mother instantly came into my head as they said their 'I do's'. This was my life too, why had my mom so blatantly ignored my feeling on the matter? Her marrying Phil affected me, directly, no matter how much she told me that it wouldn't affect me at all. He was going to move in too, and at this thought tears stung the back of my eyes, and I tried not to burst into tears as the Minister announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Drywer.

I allowed Phil's brother, Sydney, to walk be back up the aisle to the back of the church, then immediately excused myself to go to the bathroom. I would not ruin this day for mom by throwing a temper tantrum in front of her, she was happy, and I was miserable. I sat on the closed toilet seat and started crying my eyes out. The tears were falling hard and fast when I heard a knock on the door.

"Someone's in here," I said, managing to control my voice.

"I know, Deary," came Gran's voice, "Can I come in?"

"Mmhmmm," I mumbled and she came in slowly.

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, "They're waiting for you in the limo to go to the reception. I can take you home if you want, you can convince them you're sick, right?"

"No, Gran, I'll go," I said, as she handed me a tissue, which I dabbed my eyes with.

"You're sure?" she asked, showing what was, for her, concern in her eyes, as she slipped on the sunglasses for me.

Luckily my sunglasses were large and mirrored; they would hide my tears and red puff ball eyes.

"Yeah," I said, standing up and pulling myself back together.

I rode in the limo with Muse blasting in through my head via my ipod. Though, even they couldn't get the depressing picture of my future at home was going to be. At the reception, I mostly just sat at the table and waited for mom to be the only one there with me. That was I set in motion my idea to save myself.

"Mom," I said calmly, "I wanna go live with dad in Forks."


	2. Return to Forks

A/N: Ok, so… bare with me here… I'm taking it slow… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Two: Return to Forks

Mom made me stay in Phoenix with her and Phil until my birthday, in which my father prepared for my arrival. I informed my mother that it would be so much better if I could just start my junior year in Forks, and not have to switch schools right away. She just insisted that she only wanted me to stay there a month, if I still wanted to go after that, she would drive me to the airport first thing the day after my birthday. One month was enough to tell me just how much I needed to not be around Phil anymore.

So, the morning after my seventeenth birthday, I woke up bright an early and mom put me right on a plane to Seattle. Seattle wasn't a popular destination first thing on a Saturday morning, and I was just about the only one in coach and I put up the arm rests and slept the majority of the plane ride, dreaming of home with just mom. I only woke up when a very pleasant flight attendant woke me up so I could put my seatbelt back on for the landing, which was a bit bumpy.

"Hey, Bells," said Charlie, my dad, as he came over to me and gave me an awkward one armed hugged, "Good to see ya, kiddo."

"Good to see you too, Dad," I said as the luggage claim kicked into motion, and my bags came out first, then Charlie insisted on carrying the heavier ones to the car, "Thanks."

"No problem," said Charlie as he shut my suit cases into the trunk of his police cruiser and I hopped into the front seat next to him.

I put my ipod into my pocket out of respect for Charlie, even though I knew we wouldn't be talking much on the two hour drive to Forks. I readjusted myself in my seat to get comfy towards the middle of the ride and put my ipod in, only to take it out again as we entered the small and dreary town of Forks. It was raining, and the water droplets were pounding hard down on the car, typical Forks.

"Welcome home, Bells," said Charlie, and I smiled weakly at him, but didn't say anything.

We drove through town, and I was unsurprised that nothing about the two stop light town had changed since I was eight. It was still just as quiet, and the dinner was full of cars, it was about noon, so it made sense. Even the kids looked the same, though now I knew they were my age, and not just the teenagers that I would see hanging around the fishing area and the center of town.

"Not much has changed huh?" I asked as we passed the street that led towards the more wooded residential area near the river, and turned onto Charlie's, or rather, our street.

"We got a new Doc," said Charlie simply and I just looked at him, about to start laughing.

"Well I would assume so," I said, "The old one was about ninety, and that was when I was eight."

"Just moved here a few years ago," said Charlie and I nodded as he pulled into the driveway and we got out, "You need a hand with those bags?"

"Yeah, can you just help me put them in my room?" I asked, and he nodded as he lifted them up and out of the cruiser's trunk, "Whose truck?"

I was about to head to the house with my backpack carry-on on my back and a rolling suit case behind me when I saw it. It was a really old school red pick-up truck, it seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. The sight of it had stopped me in my tracks, had Charlie finally gotten over mom, was my new step mom waiting inside for me? But Charlie would have told me.

"It's yours if you want it," He said as he came and stood next to me, my bags weighing him down, "Bought it off Billy, Jake's quite the mechanic. I had him rebuild the engine for you."

"Thanks," I said appreciatively and he took my back pack and the handle of the wheeling suitcase to hand me the keys, "Go head and check it out, take it for a spin, just be careful, the streets here aren't always paved very well. I'll get your things to your room, and meet me at the diner at six for dinner ok?"

"Ok," I said, and I started walking over to the truck, "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Bells," said Charlie and I waited for him to get into the house before I finished walking over to the truck.

All I did was look at it and tinker around with the few things I knew to check. I was a little out of my own person element when it came to cars, and after a little while I went into the house, ready to get my stuff all settled. I was just glad that all I had to worry about tomorrow was showing up as the new kid, and not the new kid getting dropped off in a police cruiser.

I walked into the house as Charlie was getting settled on the couch and I was glad he just stayed there and let me get to my room by myself. I sat down on my bed and pulled the lap top mom had gotten for my birthday out of one of my bags, I would be living out of my suitcases the first couple weeks, and just let everything find its place as I went.

I opened my laptop and logged onto my Facebook, my mother's idea of how would we could keep up other than texts and phone calls. It was a little weary on the idea of my mom getting one, but it was practical, that way she could look at pictures of my new friends too, which was her thoughts and not mine. I went along with it anyways, she meant well.

I skipped dinner that night and just went to sleep, or rather went to lay on my bed and stare at my ceiling. I was nervous about the first day of the rest of my life, and really? Who wouldn't be?

I woke up the next morning and it was raining, perfect. Any thoughts of arriving gracefully were gone, I wasn't the most coordinated. I rolled out of bed, showered, dressed, and headed off to school. I was dreading school, all the kids here had always ignored me, then again, I wasn't always the most social. Though, they could have at least said hi and asked me to play jump rope or something with them, we were eight.

I pulled into the school parking lot, and parked in a spot towards the edge of the lot. I got out slowly, trying not to slip on the wet pavement, and I glanced around. A short girl, who looked old enough to be a young teacher, but was dressed like a student was watching me with a smile. She had short and pixie styled dark hair, and she was holding the hand guy with wild curly blonde hair. His eyes looked even crazier, though they matched her golden eyes. They both looked like super models, and I hoped to dear God that not everyone here looked like that, there was no way I was going to fit in.

The girl caught me staring and she skipped over, pulling the guy with her, he looked like he was a little bit nauseous. She smiled in a friendly way and stopped about a foot in front of me. There, she just smiled at me and gave me a cheery half hug so that she wouldn't loose contact with her boyfriend.

"Hi," she said happily, "I'm Alice, this is Jasper, he's shy, don't expect him to talk. Welcome to Forks! You're Chief Swan's daughter, right?"

"Yeah," I said, kind of weirded out by the friendliness, though just as quickly as it came, a wave of calm came over me, and I knew this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Well, welcome, and don't worry, we'll take care of you, we're Dr. Cullen's foster kids," said Alice nicely, then she motioned to some of the other kids around the parking lot, "Most of them can be complete imbeciles. Where's your homeroom, we know all about being the new kids…"

"Mrs. Walker?" I said, trying to sound sure of myself.

"We have her too," said Jasper quietly and Alice looked over at him, shocked.

"Yeah," said Alice, still looking shocked up at Jasper, "We'll take you there."

"Ok," I said and I followed them up to the school as they deflected some of the students that I would have otherwise had to.

"Bye, Tyler," said Alice to a kid that walked up behind them to me, and I smiled at him quickly and followed them up to sit in homeroom, "Mrs. Walker, this is Bella."

Did I tell them my name? And even if they knew it was Isabella, how would they know it was Bella, not Izzy, or Ella?

"Hello, Bella," she said, "Chief Swan's daughter, right?"

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my toes.

"Well, here's your schedule," she said with a kind smile, and she handed me my class schedule.

"Can I compare?" Alice asked, hand outstretched for my schedule, and I nodded as she took it.

"Sure," I said as I slumped into a desk next to her.

"You have history, foreign language, and gym with me," she said, "And you have Biology and study block with Jasper. I think you're in Human studies with Angela though."

"Who's Angela?" I asked curiously.

"Hey, Angela," Alice greeted a shy looking girl who was coming in the door with a girl on either side of her, and then added under her breath to me, "Don't pay much attention to Lauren, Jessica's relatively nice though…"

"Ok," I said as I turned back to smile up at Jasper, he seemed down, but he smiled kindly back.

"So you two are um, dating?" I said, it was a little weird, being foster siblings or whatever that they were dating.

"We started dating back in the orphanage," Alice explained, then a few years ago when Dad found us, we were fourteen and when he realized he decided to foster us both. But we kept moving, so we always just had the paper work to fill out so he could bring us from state to state, and now we'll be eighteen soon, so it's not worth it, he's our daddy, that's all that matters."

"Makes sense," I said, and I didn't know why I was so curious, but then I added, "So then it's just you two and your dad?"

"Yeah," said Alice, and Jasper nodded, with a little smile that made me feel left out.

"I guess that makes us a little a like," I said and Alice laughed a little.

"Why did you come back?" Jasper asked casually, though just as quiet as before.

"Mom got remarried," I said simply and he opened his mouth to ask a further question, but Alice elbowed him in the rib.

"What do you have planned for after school?" Alice asked and I shrugged.

"Homework?" I said.

"You should come over," she said with an excited smile, and I nodded that I would as the bell rang to go to first period.


	3. The Wooden Cross

A/N: Ok, so…. I have a system for updating this now… and ironic things in the first few chapters make me smile… ok little story... my sister just made me go on a bike ride with her... in the dark.. and long story short I was afraid of... my own shadow(Literally)... hope that made you smile at least...Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Three: The Wooden Cross

"Bella! Jazz!" Alice called from the parking lot below as Jasper and I came out of last period biology and headed over to her.

"Yes Darlin'," Jasper said showing her she had our attention as we approached and he took Alice's hand right into his own.

"Bella, you can just follow us home, ok?" Alice said and I nodded as I headed over to the driver's side door to my truck.

I was very thankful for Jasper and Alice, they had almost instantly become good friends. They did a good job of helping me find my niche in Forks High School, I actually felt as though I'd known them forever. Jasper didn't seem as shy as Alice had said, but Alice had confided in me during gym that Jasper never talked during school. The fact that he had chosen to talk to me on my first day made me feel special.

"Sure," I said as I leaned on the side of my truck, and they came around to stand in front of me, "I should just call dad, let him know."

"Ok," said Alice as a small group of fellow students passed, mumbling amongst themselves and glaring at us, "Sorry, that tends to happen a lot to us, and it's probably going to happen to you if you keep hanging around with us…"

"It's fine," I said, rolling my eyes, "I like you guys, you're good people."

Alice beamed at the compliment, and a little crooked smile cracked across Jasper's pale and stoic face. I pulled out my phone to call Charlie and they hopped into their little yellow Porsche, which I hadn't realized was parked right next to the truck, to wait for me. I got off the phone with Charlie, who had mumbled something about having to stay late at work, but wanting me home at a reasonable hour, then hopped into the truck to follow Alice and Jasper.

Honestly, it was a good thing I was following them because their house was hidden really deep in the woods. When Alice put her blinker on I seriously thought she was planning on turning into a tree, but it ended up being a really long, thin, winding driveway. My mouth dropped open as they led me down it, and the house came into view.

The house was beautiful, mostly glass, and right on the river. I knew they must've been well off simply from their car and their father's occupation, but I had to wonder about the salaries up at the hospital. This place was amazing.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet," said Jasper mischievously as I opened my door and hopped out, leaving my school bag inside the truck.

"C'mon," said Alice, taking Jasper's hand and motioning for me to follow them into the house, "We'll give you a tour."

"Ok," I said, swallowing my drool as I followed them into the house.

The first thing that caught my eye was a large wooden cross over by the wall in the entrance room. It was old, ancient, but not rotted or damaged at all. It looked strong and like it meant a lot to someone, it wasn't shining with polish, but the way it was displayed in the house showed its importance. I couldn't take my eyes off of it as Jasper and Alice put their school bags on hooks by the door.

"Are you guys religious or something?" I asked curiously, careful to keep my tone kind and simply curious.

"Not really," said Jasper with a little chuckle as he threw his coat onto another set of hooks as he and Alice appeared on either side of me.

"Our dad is," said Alice and I nodded understandingly.

I immediately got a picture of a middle aged man with gray hair and reading glasses. He was slightly overweight and a little hunched over. He was lonely and had soft eyes, a kind smile, and a professor like style.

"So do you want a tour, or would you rather just go up and play wii-"

"Jasper!" Alice hissed hitting him upside the head lightly, "She probably doesn't want to play Wii with you, let's just give her the tour."

"How about a speed tour, then Wii?" I offered, trying to find a compromise, "I warn you though, I'm not so good with the whole coordination thing."

"It's ok," said Jasper giving Alice a triumphant little smile, "They make those wrist things on them for a reason."

I laughed a little as Alice started giving me the tour. The whole house was magnificent, just as I had expected. Though, their dad's study was the thing that caught the majority of my attention, they had also left it to last. It was filled with more books than I could even think of reading, medical journals and Shakespeare alike. I saw Jasper and Alice exchange knowing looks out of the corner of my eye as I started to browse the closest book shelf.

It was like Christmas morning to me, even though they weren't my books, they just made me unreasonably happy. Most of the books in this shelf were really old editions, and I had to admire their father's book collecting skills. This was where the tour was done, and they let me read all the "A" titles before Jasper cleared his throat.

"Wii?" He reminded me, and Alice hit him playfully on the shoulder and he smiled.

"Yeah, right," I said as Jasper ran from the room and I walked slower behind him with Alice back towards Japer's game room, "Do you think your dad would let me borrow some of those books?"

"I'm sure he'd love to," said Alice, "He hardly reads any of them anymore, he's tried to get Jasper and I to read them through, but we're not exactly book people so much as we are movie and well I already read the romantic ones. You'd have to ask him though, he should be home in like twenty minutes."

"Ok," I said as we walked into the game room and Jasper handed us each a Wii remote with a huge grin on his face.

They took my word on my claim of uncoordinated style, and we skipped the Wii Sports Pack for the Mario Kart. Jasper kicked both our butts the first two rounds, and Alice complained that he played way too much. Jasper was about to beat us a third time when Alice abruptly paused it, just as Jasper was about to pass the finish line. Jasper started to complain as Alice looked over to the door and I heard someone knocking on the wooden door frame, and I looked over to see who it was.

There, casually leaning in the door frame was a tall, pale, blonde, god. His eyes were sweet honey like Alice and Jasper's, though purer somehow. His face was perfectly proportioned and it fit his well toned, and subtly muscular body. There was power there, you could tell by just looking at him. His hair was brushed back neatly, and he was wearing a white dress shirt that fit him perfectly, and it was without wrinkle, except those that hinted at his buff torso. This shirt was tucked into gray trousers held up by a belt. He looked like he had just stepped out of a movie or clothing add. He was completely gorgeous.

I blinked after a few seconds and tried to regain composure. I made extra care to make sure that I wasn't physically drooling, which thankfully I wasn't. This had to be their older brother that they had forgotten to mention home from school for the weekend. Then, as if his mere presence wasn't enough, I almost died.

"Hey dad!" said Alice happily and I could have crawled into a hole and died, but I still couldn't look away from him.

"Easy, it's just a game, Jasper," He said with a smile, and I had to thank my blessings I was already sitting, because I would have collapsed, my heart was racing, "Hey, Alice. Who's your friend?"

"This is Bella," said Alice as Jasper shut the TV off, "She's new in school."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella," the angel said as he walked across the room and shook my hand, "I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can just call me Carlisle, it's not very often Alice and Jasper bring friends home."

"Oh," I said stupidly as he let go of my hand, but his eyes lingered on mine.

"I'm going to go start dinner, will you be joining us, Bella?" He asked.

"Yes," said Alice for me and I nodded.

"I guess," I said and he smiled again, before taking his eyes off mine to look amusedly over at his daughter.

"Ok," He said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Bella and I'll help you," said Alice, setting her controller down on top of the TV and looking back at me, "You don't mind do you?"

What was I supposed to say, 'Yes, actually I would because your dad's going to cause my heart to beat out of my chest and fall right onto the floor? Then, I have a feeling my tongue is going to roll out of my head and act as stairs for flies like in an old cartoon. My eyes may even bulge out of my head too.'

"Sure," I said as I stood up and Carlisle gave Alice a calculating, almost fearful look before leading us out of the room.

The minute we stepped out into the hall we heard the TV turning back on and Carlisle chuckled as Alice rolled her eyes. I couldn't react at all because I was trying too hard to slow my heart beat down because it was pounding in my ears, and I was a little fearful that they would begin to hear. Though that was ridiculous, it wasn't like they were going to put their heads to my chest to try and hear it. Oh, I didn't need that mental picture and I had to grab the railing as we were descending the stairs, and Alice just looked at me like she was worried I was going to fall down the stairs.

"You ok?" She asked me and I nodded.

Not two seconds after that Carlisle reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at us. I was caught slightly off guard. I tripped over my own two feet and fell down the remaining steps. Carlisle caught me at the bottom, his face not inches from mine. I swallowed and he smiled as he set me back on my feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his eyes blazing with concern, "You're not bleeding, did you hurt anything?"

"No," I said, though my tailbone was throbbing dully, that would go away.

"Alright," He said with a charming smile, then again all his smiles had been charming, "Let's go get dinner started."


	4. Dodging the Inevitable

A/N: Ok, so here we go… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun 

Chapter Four: Dodging the Inevitable

I was running, I wasn't sure what from, but I was running just about as fast as my legs would carry me. I was running through what felt like miles and miles and my lungs were starting to hurt. I was terrified, running as if the whole world depended on me reaching safety. I couldn't stop running, I couldn't give up. I ran into the clearing around the Cullen house hold and burst through the front door, huffing and puffing as I slammed the front door behind me. I was safe, finally, here I was safe.

I leaned back against the door and tried to catch my breath as Carlisle walked over to me. He seemed to materialize out of thin air, and he looked a little confused, but completely gorgeous as he walked towards me. He had one eye brow raised higher than the other and I could feel my heart starting to beat harder in my chest. He put one hand against the wall beside my head and leaned casually to the side as his mouth made contact with my ear. His lips were cool and pleasant as he massaged my ear between them, he was careful and gentle.

"Bella?" He whispered seductively in my ear, "I cannot tell you how happy I am that you're here."

I said nothing, my mouth wouldn't work, not that it could because I couldn't think, I couldn't think at all. I turned and threw my arms around the man's neck, kissing him passionately, and to my surprise, he was kissing me back. I felt his hands grab my hips and his tongue brush mine before he pulled away, kissing down my neck and unzipping the dress that I had apparently been about to wear to the party as he kissed my ear again, sending shivers through my body.

I shot up in bed, and looked over at my alarm clock on my bedside table, it was one – thirty in the morning. I was still breathing heavy like I really had just ran through miles of wooded forest, but I was drenched in cold wet sweat. The t-shirt and shorts that I had been sleeping in were also drenched sticking to my skin. I fell back onto my pillow, praying, berating myself for a dream like that about my friends' dad, but secretly wanting nothing more than to get back into that dream.

When I finally realized that sleep, at least tonight, was not going to come back to me, I got out of bed. I planted my feet on the floor, realizing my hair was all in my face and I brushed it back with my hands to pull it back up into a pony tail. I was just as soaked as the rest of me, it was like I had just gotten out of the shower, only less comfortable. I groaned and flicked on the lights so that I would trip over anything on my way to the bathroom for a shower.

I just stayed up all morning after that, and looked random and assorted things up on my laptop. I checked my Facebook and noticed that mom had sent me a private message earlier in the day, so I replied to that, saying I was fine, felling good, just was having a little problem sleeping. I waited until five watching useless nonsense on my laptop before finally getting bored, going downstairs, and cooking up a breakfast worthy of a king for dad and I to eat together before departing to work and school.

Before I knew it I was pulling into the parking lot at school, and I still could not get that dream out of my head. The way he had kissed me so perfectly, I closed my eyes for a second as I pulled my key out of the ignition in my parking space. I hopped out of the truck and Alice was standing with Jasper nearby waiting for me. They both waved happily at the sight of me.

I looked down at my shoes as Alice came skipping over once again, with Jasper following after more slowly, almost cautiously. He smiled at me and I looked up at them cautiously. If only they knew that I had been fantasizing all morning about their father, they'd be calling me a freak and disowning me in the middle of the parking lot. They would yell for all to hear that Bella Swan was a freak that had eyes for her friends' fathers. I couldn't let that happen, there was no way I was going to be _that_ girl.

I would just have to shake Carlisle out of my head and treat him like the friends I had in Phoenix's fathers. Granted their fathers were gray, short, chubby, and mean instead of blonde, gorgeous, completely ripped, and caring but I could imagine one of them in his place right?

"Good morning, Bella," said Alice happily as Jasper pulled her tight around the waist and kissed her hair, "Have a nice evening?"

"Eh," I said, "Did homework, went to bed."

"Same with us," said Alice as we walked into homeroom, "Hey, Dad's making baked ziti tonight, remember last night you said it was your favorite? Anyways would you want to come over after school again and stay for dinner?"

"No, sorry," I said, almost immediately, there was no way I was going to put myself back into the line of fire so quickly, I had only just recovered from Dr. Cullen and I's first meeting never mind my new resolution, "I've been putting off unpacking my stuff long enough. Dad was starting to get on me about it last night."

"Oh," said Alice, seeming more than a little disappointed, "Ok."

"Sorry," I said, I felt bad about letting her down, but I seriously did not think I would be able to take seeing him, especially with that dream still reeling around in my head.

"It's ok," said Alice before the bell rang, starting school.

I could not focus for the life of me during any of my classes. It was ridiculous, even when I was sitting next to Alice or Jasper in class I was gazing out the window thinking about Carlisle. I was so toast, it was good that the Phoenix high school that I had been going to seemed to be a year ahead in their curriculum compared to Forks. The dream played out in my head again during study when I was supposed to be paying attention to the paper football game that Jasper and I had started to play when we had sat down. He shifted a little next to me as it ended and my attention came back to the game. He gave me a little smirk before flicking the football just perfectly so it hit me square in the forehead. Lucky this was last period, I really needed to get home.

"Sorry, Bella," He said as we grabbed our bags and headed out to the school yard.

"You sure you don't just want to come over and hang out?" Alice asked and I shook my head as we approached our cars.

"Sorry, maybe some other time?" I said, adding mentally, like maybe when your dad's on a medical conference or something.

"Yeah," said Alice, nodding as I opened the driver's door to my truck, "Definitely."

"All right," I said, hopping in and turning the key to start the engine, "See you guys tomorrow."

I drove carefully through the light mist that the dull gray sky had produced for us today, and headed home. I pulled into the driveway and, surprisingly Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I had read his schedule while I was up this morning, and the times came back to my head, the police staff in Forks got the weekends plus one week day off. Guess it made sense, and at least I wouldn't be completely alone in the house while I unpacked.

"Hey, kiddo," He said as I walked in the house and I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, Dad," I said as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back into the living room to talk to him.

"Not over the Cullens' house today?" He asked curiously and I shook my head.

"I figured I'd better unpack," I said, repeating my lame excuse to my father.

"Oh," He said, surprised, "You know, don't believe what you hear about that family. They're good people, Carlisle's an amazing doctor. Then, on top of it all he keeps those kids of his right in line. I never hear a peep from that family. People around town gossip like old ladies, but still it's the gossipers' kids I'm picking up and driving home every night."

"Yeah," I said, needing to get away if dad was going to keep throwing Carlisle's name around like that, even just hearing his name knocked the wind out of me, "They're good people."

I dismissed myself from the room and tried to take the stairs up to my bedroom at a run. This was a big mistake, and I tripped over my own feet and fell right up the stairs, only to slip back down to land on my but in the entry way. I must have made a loud racket because dad came running in to see me sitting on the floor at the foot of the stairs.

"Ouch," I said, my hand flying to my hip to rub away the sting.

"You ok, Bells?" He asked concernedly as he knelt down next to me and helped me up.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll be fine. My coordination is little to be admired."

"You sure you're ok, Bells?" He said as I staggered over to hold onto the railing, my knee was killing me, "You know the hospital's only a few minutes' drive."

"Dad, I'm fine," I said as I let go of the railing and I would have fell to the ground as my knee folded beneath me if Charlie hadn't caught me.

"C'mon we're going to the hospital," He said and he helped me out the door and into the cruiser.

So, a few minutes later I sat on the edge of a bed in the ER, Charlie had pulled up a chair next to it and we were waiting for the doctor. Well, I wasn't really waiting, more like I was praying that Carlisle wouldn't be my doctor. Though, with my luck it was already decided that eh would be, and I was just waiting for him to walk in the door and up to my bedside. Which he did, almost momentarily, and instantaneously my heart started to pound, I just hoped he wouldn't have to check it.

"Hello, Bella," said Carlisle smiling kindly at me, his honey eyes sparkling, "For what do we owe the pleasure?"

He looked down to read my chart as Charlie's pager went off and he piped up.

"Sorry, Doc," said Charlie before looking down at me, "I'm sorry, they need me at work, call me when you're done here, and I'll come pick you up."

"Actually, Charlie," said Carlisle politely, "I can give her a ride home, my shift's almost done. Just wait for me to check out Bella's knee and I'll get you to sign consent forms and you can be out of here before we even take her to x-ray to confirm."

"Thanks, doc," said Charlie and Carlisle smiled as he took my knee in his hand, gentle feeling around the knee cap, I winced slightly.

"Looks like it's just a minor bruise," he said with a smile, his honey voice making my heart pound even harder, "A week on crutches with a brace and you'll be as good as new. Charlie, if you could just sign the consent form for the x-ray to be sure, you can be on your way, just pick her up some Tylenol on your way home."

"Thank-you, doc," said Charlie again as he took Carlisle's clipboard and signed the form on it before walking out, leaving me alone, heart thundering with the heartthrob himself.

"Here, Bella," He said as he pulled a wheel chair up to the side of the bed, "Easier to get you up to x-ray this way. I figure you wouldn't want to take the whole bed."

"Yeah," I said as he helped me into the wheel chair.

"May I ask how exactly you managed a bruise at that location on your knee cap?" He asked politely as he wheeled me onto the elevator.

"Never underestimate the bruising abilities of the uncoordinated," I replied as he chuckled, "I fell down the stairs."

"I'm sensing stairs are a difficult task for you," He replied, making reference to the day before when he had had to catch me before I hit the landing at the end of the stairs in his home.

"And just see what happens when you're not there to catch me?" I said, instantly shocked by my own words, but he just smiled down at me.

"Promise I'll be there in the future," He said with a little wink and my heart violently skipped a beat.

"You ok?" He asked, as he wheeled me off the elevator, probably catching the expression on my face as my heart started to pound on again, "Well other than the knee?"

"Yeah I'm good," I said and he continued wheeling be down the hall to the x-ray room as I desperately tried to remind myself of my resolution from earlier.


	5. Friday Night

A/N: So, enjoy the Bella not thinking they can hear her in this chapter…and I reused Carlisle's favorite book from Bridges… but I think it fits him (Or maybe it's just because I love it so much)…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Five: Friday Night

"Hey Alice," I answered my cell phone, it was Friday night and I was sitting on the couch with my feet on the coffee table so that my knee could be straight.

"Hey, Bella," said Alice happily on the other end of the line, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a sleep over tonight, we'll pick you up."

It had been a two days since I had seen Carlisle at the hospital, and the dreams were not relenting in the least. Our little scene in the elevator had added a whole other series of dreams the last two nights. I had, in the process of not wanting to have to see Carlisle, rejected at least three invites over the Cullen house. I felt really bad about that too, I wanted to hang around with Alice and Jasper outside school, but as long as Carlisle was going to be around too I would have to concentrate on not drooling rather than paying attention to them. I started to rack my brain for a new excuse. I had used my knee pain all week…

"I, can't, I promised my mom I would call her tonight," That had to be the lamest excuse in the history of the world.

"Bella, you can call her from here," said Alice reminded, and then her tone turned sad, "Unless you just don't feel like coming over, which is totally understandable."

"No, Alice," I said, she already knew how to guilt me, "I'll come over."

"Good, I'll call dad, he gets out of work in a few minutes, and he can pick you up," said Alice and I tried not to groan out loud.

"I can drive myself," I said and I heard her sigh.

"Jasper already called him, he's on his way," said Alice and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright," I said and hung up quickly to avoid screaming over the phone.

I maneuvered myself up to go pack for the night and was cursing just about at the top of my lungs at Alice. Charlie wasn't home, so I was free to say just about whatever I wanted. I cursed Alice to high heaven as I propelled myself into my room and emptied my backpack onto my bed. I then proceeded to throw clothes into it as I stormed around my room.

"Alice!" I yelled, as I sat on the edge of my bed and zipped up my bag, "Your dad is freaking amazing! He makes my heart go all crazy and I cannot be in a room with him longer than a few minutes or I think my heart will fail me. Yeah sure, make him pick me up. That'll go over well I'll either have jumped him or be dead by the time we get to your house."

I finished my rant as there was a tooting of a car horn from the driveway. I looked out my thankfully closed window to see Carlisle's Mercedes sitting in the driveway waiting for me. I took a deep breath and threw my backpack over my shoulders, grabbing my crutches as I left the room and hobbling down the stairs and out the door. I got down the front porch steps before Carlisle came to meet me and took my backpack for me to the car. He opened the door for me and helped me into the front seat.

"You doing ok?" Carlisle asked watching me carefully before restarting the car, my heart, as always pounding with his presence, "You seem, distressed."

"I'm ok," I said taking a deep breath and he nodded with that smile that made my heart skip.

"You're sure?" He said, "Because you know if you ever need to talk about anything, I'll talk to you, any time."

"Thanks," I said, and my heart stopped pounding momentarily as he put his hand on my head rest and turned his torso around to look where he was going as he backed out.

I couldn't breathe. the simplicity of his hand being that close to my head brought back my first dream of him. I blinked, trying to clear my head off all the fog that was going into it, but I couldn't. Not when I was so close to him, sitting there in the car. I started to mentally telling myself off, what about your resolution?

"Yeah, you'd probably want to talk to Alice anyways," He said as he took his hand off the head rest and looked over at me kindly as he started towards the Cullen house.

"Yeah," I said, sure I sounded like a complete idiot.

"I cannot tell you how happy I was when they started bringing you home," He said and my entire internal system did a summer salt before he continued, "Alice and Jasper needed a new friend, they don't really hang around with anyone but each other. Well, other than you. I was kind of curious why you haven't come around in the past few days, Alice said she's been inviting you."

"Been busy," I replied with instant guilt, some friend I was, and he nodded as he watched the road.

"Well, our door's always open for you, Bella," He said and I swear I almost floated a few inches off my seat, _Keep your head Bella._

"Thanks," I said and he smiled again, "And I'm sorry, I haven't been around."

"It's ok, we all understand," He said with a flicker in his eye, making my heart stop, did they all know? Then he added, "We've moved many a time, it takes a while to get settled. You're all settled now though, right?"

"Yeah," I lied, truthfully all my stuff was still in suitcases around my room, and my floor was full of clothes, I would have to deal with that soon, "Just about."

"And your classes?" He asked as he pulled into the driveway.

"Had most of the curriculum in the major classes is the same as last year," I said, "Its just the electives that are new really."

"Well that makes it easier on you," He said as he took the key out of the ignition and grabbed my bag from the back seat and got out of the car.

I positioned my crutches so that I would be able to get out of the car without further injuring my knee and when I went to open the door it was already open. Carlisle had my backpack on his own back and was holding my door open for me with a smile. He offered me his hand, which I couldn't resist using to help myself get out of the car. I'd rather him feel how shaky my hands were than have him have to pick me up out of the dirt.

I placed my hand in his palm and he closed his hand around it. I marveled at how cold his hand was as he used his muscles to lift me almost entirely by my hand safely out of the car. While his hand was cold, my hand seemed to fit inside of his perfectly. I had to try ridiculously hard to appear unaffected while the adrenaline rushed through my brain, I was surprised it wasn't leaking out my ears.

"Your hand's cold," I told him as he let go and shut the door for me as we headed towards the house.

"It's an occupational hazard," He replied with a small smirk, "Plus I have terrible circulation."

"I can't believe that," I said as we walked up the steps to the front door, "You seem like you take care of yourself pretty well."

"Thank-you," He replied as I once again wanted to go hide behind a rock or something, my brain and my mouth had some serious reacquainting to do.

"Bella!" Alice called happily as she bounced into the room and gave me a quick hug, "Did you eat yet?"

"Um, yeah," I said as Alice motioned for Carlisle to put my bag on the couch.

"I thought we'd sleep down here," She said, "It's got the best location, not to far from anywhere."

"Ok," I said and Alice beamed as Jasper walked into the room.

"Hello, Bella," He said politely and I nodded with a small smile in return.

Carlisle soon dismissed himself and Jasper from the room, offering to play a video game with Jasper for a few minutes before he was off to read. I sat on the couch with Alice and waited for Carlisle to leave the room, my heart actually slowing as he did. Alice beamed at me as she sat down on the couch next to me.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked and I nodded anything that might possibly take my mind off the desire to go watch Carlisle play Wii.

The main actor in the love story styled movie was blonde, I could've killed Alice. Then again, she didn't know what she was doing, but the movie certainly was not helping me. Though, I did have to admit the actor wasn't nearly as devastatingly handsome as Carlisle, but I was sure that that train of thought was not helping me either. I spent the majority of the movie trying not to pay attention to it.

Once the movie was over I pretended I was too tired to stay up much longer, and Alice went and got us pillows and blankets while I called mom. I curled up on one of their couches and closed my eyes, desperately trying to fall asleep. Alice seemed to be even more tired than I had pretended to be, and was asleep within minutes. I tossed and turned a little before I finally just stared at the ceiling.

I finally fell asleep for about an hour, before waking up and checking my phone to find out it was about midnight. I sighed and was thankful that my dreams hadn't been majority about Carlisle, mom always told me I talked in my sleep. That would have been terrible, 'oh yeah I had the strangest dream, your dad was getting eaten by a giant, that's why I kept calling his name Alice'. I probably wouldn't even have been able to get that out without letting my traitorous blushing getting in the way.

I decided to go get a glass of water in the kitchen, and tiptoe-limped by Alice so as not to wake her up. I really didn't feel like using my crutches to make the ten yard trip into the kitchen. I limped at a more normal pace once I got closer to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filled by way of the tap on the fridge door and went to sit at the table. I was immediately taken aback.

Carlisle was sitting at the table, and I assumed he had been watching me from there since I had come in. The moon was shining in through the window and shining almost perfectly off his hair. He was in a plain old white t-shirt and drawstring pj pants. He smiled at me and I felt the adrenaline rushing back at me.

"Good evening, Bella," He said as I got enough of myself together and walked over to sit down across from him, "Where're your crutches."

"I didn't think they were necessary," I said and he chuckled.

"You have to take care of injuries properly or they won't heal properly," He scolded, but I could tell he was joking, "But seriously don't worry, a few feet won't hurt it. What're you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," I said, before taking a sip of water, his eyes were watching me carefully, "What's your excuse?"

"I have a slight sleeping disorder," He said, "I don't think you and Alice are cut out for this sleepover stuff, aren't you two supposed to be playing loud music and keeping Jasper and I up anyways? I've seen quite a few movies to that effect."

"I was never really into all that teenager stuff," I said and he nodded.

"I've noticed that," said Carlisle, eyes twinkling.

"Not that hard to miss," I replied and he nodded, _Damn he was literally perfect, just way the hell out of my league. _

"No it's not," he said, letting out the most amazing chuckle, "Alice tells me you were quite taken with my book collection."

"Um, yeah," I said, his smile never fading from his face.

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Author or book?"

"Don't they usually coincide?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess they do, usually," I said, "_Wuthering heights_."

"A classic," He said, "Interesting. You know, I have one of the first copies ever made of that one."

"How?" I asked.

"Easy, you just have to, um… know the right people," He said, "Along with a mixture of pure luck and being in the right place at the right time."

I chuckled a little.

"What's your favorite?" I asked curiously and he made a thoughtful face.

"You're going to laugh at me," He said and I shook my head.

"Never," I said as I realized that my heart was starting to relax a bit.

"Well I don't really have one specific," He said, then added sheepishly, "But, if I have to name one, _A Tale of Two Cities. _I've been liking it more and more now it seems."

"Why?" I asked curiously, for some reason I just wanted to know everything about him, and this was a start.

"I'm going to sound like a girl, which would be the point at which you would laugh," He said with a smile, "I like that Carton does whatever it takes to make his love happy, even when it isn't him that does. He knows that he could never make her as happy as Darnay, and he could have let Darnay die and then take Lucie for himself, but he doesn't. Her welfare means too much to him. He truly loves her."

"I always hated the ending to that book," I voiced and Carlisle looked at me oddly, "No, it was obviously genius, but who in their right mind would pick Darnay over Sydney?!"

"The society wasn't the same back then as it is now," He said and I chuckled.

"Well thank God," I said and he laughed, "But really you should be with the person who loves you, and you love him. That's what bugged me about Lucie, she picked Darnay because it was more socially acceptable."

"What makes you say that?" He asked, "It never says anything about all that in the book. She loved Darnay more."

"It was a total cop out," I said, "Her dad liked him more. And how could you love a man who's family was so terrible? How could anyone love him anyways, without his family when Sydney was walking around."

"It seems you and Lucie have opposing tastes," Carlisle pointed out and I shrugged.

"If she didn't love Sydney, she wouldn't have requested that Darnay give him a second chance," I said and he shrugged, "She wouldn't have let a guy like that around her kids if she didn't feel for him."

"Hey," Jasper said, alarmed as he walked in, his eyes seemed a little darker, but that was probably from the very little lighting in the room.

"Jasper!" said Carlisle, nearly jumping out of his seat and walking over, standing between Jasper and I, "Since you're up, could you take out the trash?"

Jasper nodded and went to it as I headed back to the couch.

"Good Night," Carlisle said, and I stopped, heart pounding about to leave the kitchen, "Sweet dreams."

I nodded, 'Yup they'll all be of you.'

"You too."

--

A/N 2: Ok, so the next chapter should be up Monday-ish, sorry for those of you who have been used to the everyday thing, and I am having a belated birthday party tomorrow(or today, depending on when you're reading this), (I turned sixteen about two weeks ago, they just put a party together for my family... yeah mom and dad are right on the ball... lol jk).... perhaps your reviews can persuade me though... ;)


	6. Old Legends Never Die

A/N: Ok, most of the time they don't eat, but sometimes they have to and obviously puke it up later… Bella's not really that observant about that stuff so usually they can get away with the first… and I know this Chapter is going to be the worst for this story, but I had to get it over with and it was really one that I did not under any circumstances want to write…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun  
Chapter Six: Old Legends Never Die

"Bella, wake up!" called Alice, very irritatingly the next morning.

It wasn't really her voice or method of waking me up, in truth it had very little to do with her and everything to do with the dream she had interrupted. Carlisle and I had just managed to sit down to a nice picnic in some field somewhere. I doubt my subconscious had placed us in Forks, because it was sunny, and Carlisle had just turned to kiss me when I had been awoken by Alice's voice. I kept my eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them, and took a deep breath before responding.

"What?" I asked, as I sat up and retied my hair up into a messy bun, then lifted myself up on my crutches.

"Dad's making breakfast," Alice said with a smile, "Dad's making breakfast."

"What's he making?" I asked curiously before following her into the kitchen.

"Eggs," she replied over her shoulder as Carlisle came into view.

My really annoying heart started flying as I propelled myself over to the table and sat down. Alice and I just watched Carlisle as he cracked the eggs on the side of the frying pan and watched them sizzle. My heart was just starting to stop pounding so hard when Carlisle turned around, causing it to speed up again, and set a plate full of eggs down in front of me.

"Thanks," I said as he handed me a fork.

"You're very welcome, Bella," He said with a small smile and he winked at me before turning to Alice, setting her plate in front of her, "Where's Jasper?"

"I don't know," said Alice shrugging and taking the fork from him, "Isn't it technically your job to make sure he get off his video games and eats once in a while?"

Carlisle chuckled, and then rolled his eyes.

"Video games then?" He asked, dropping his shoulders, and Alice nodded, "Jasper!"

"Yup, coming," said Jasper, sounding a little disappointed, "I'll eat later, I just got to a new level!"

"Fine," said Carlisle and he sat down with a disgruntled look.

"You cannot let him out of this!" said Alice making a face as she shoveled a bite into her mouth and Carlisle just gave her a warning look, so she shut up.

"Enjoying your breakfast?" Carlisle asked politely and I nodded as I swallowed the last of my eggs.

"It's good," I said.

"Dad's done more cooking this week than I think he ever has," said Alice and Carlisle smirked a little as he shuffled his eggs around his plate.

He got up and took my plate from me as my phone started to ring. I gave him a questioning look, asking silently if it was ok if I answered it at the table.

"Go ahead," He said reassuringly as I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I answered, looking down at the table.

"Hey, Bells," said Charlie, "Hey, I know you were planning on hanging around with Alice and the Cullens today, but Billy's having a cookout down at the beach. He seemed really disappointed when I said I didn't think you'd be coming. Could you come with me please?"

"Yeah, sure, Dad," I managed to get out as Carlisle leaned against the counter, holding a dishrag, and smiling as my heart beat spun out of control.

"Ok, be by to pick you up in a minute," He said, and Carlisle's eyes sparkled in the light.

"Ok," I said, trying not to sound breathless, but I was sure I had failed.

"You ok, Bells?"

"Fine," I said and I cleared my plate, well tried to, on crutches it was kind of hard and Carlisle took it when I was halfway to the sink.

"What'd your dad want?" He asked as he put the dish into the sink.

"Me to go with him to some family cookout thing," I said, I knew that Billy was the closest thing Charlie had as a brother, and I treated him like an uncle when I saw him, it worked.

"Sounds fun," said Alice with a smile, though I could tell she was a little disappointed we wouldn't be hanging out today, but Carlisle shot her a look.

I packed up, got ready to go, and was waiting for dad when he pulled up their obnoxiously long driveway. He whistled a under his breath and his eyes went wide as he pulled up, and I threw my bag in the backseat before getting settled in the passenger's seat of the cruiser.

"Nice place," He commented.

"Yeah," I said distractedly as he pulled away from it.

"Have a nice time?" Charlie asked as he turned around, clearly not wanting to even attempt to back down the wooded driveway.

"Yeah, good time," I said, biting my lip nervously as he pulled onto the road.

The rest of the ride was silent, and I had expected it to be. I just couldn't get Carlisle and I's conversation from the night before out of my head. It was the prime center of all my dreams last night, but it was still there. They way he had looked at me, the way he treated me all the time, the chivalry that was Carlisle. He was full of it, whoever said chivalry was dead had obviously not met Carlisle. Why did he have to be the exact type of guy I had been picturing in my mind? Why did HE have to fit all the requirements of Prince Charming?

"Here we are," said Charlie as he pulled up to first beach, I had forgotten how many people showed up for Billy's barbeque.

"Bella?" A teenage boy called from the beach as I got out, and I smiled like I knew him, he seemed familiar.

"Jake, Billy's boy," Charlie reminded me under his breath and I smiled as memories of sitting in a pile of mud with a younger version of the kid on the beach came back to me.

"Hey, Jake," I said as I propelled myself on my crutches down to stand next to him, he was two years younger than me.

"Hey," He said, "Haven't seen you in forever, since we were probably about eight."

"Yeah," I said as a kid threw a Frisbee at him and he threw it back, "Keep it, Embry!"

"Gotcha, Jake," He said with a little whistle and Jake blushed.

"Don't mind him, he's pretty much a moron," said Jake and I laughed as we headed over to our fathers, who apparently had just met up with each other.

"Sorry, Billy," Charlie was saying as we approached, "We're a little late because I had to pick Bella up, she spent the night at the Cullens' last night."

The whole crowd went silent at the mention of the name. It was like Charlie had just screamed something obscene, and now everyone was staring at us reproachfully. Rather than become embarrassed like I usually did I instantly became annoyed with all of them. Charlie seemed a little annoyed to and he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I mentioned it," He grumbled at Billy, "I forgot."

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I said as everyone continued to stare and started to propel myself away from the crowd.

"I'll go with you," said Jake loyally as he gave his father a look then followed me, catching up within seconds.

"What the hell could they possibly have against the Cullens?!" I snapped at him the moment we were out of the hearing ranges of the tribe, he shrugged, "Have they even met them? They're the nicest people I have ever met."

"I doubt it," said Jake calmly, and I felt bad about snapping at him, "The tribe's pretty serious when it comes to their legends."

"Legends?" I asked, in a considerably nicer tone, "What legends can you have about them, they just moved here."

"I know," said Jake, "Well, did you know that we're, the tribe that is, is supposed to be descendants of Werewolf type creatures."

"Really?" I said, surprised, but wondering what that had to do with the Cullens.

"Yeah," said Jake with a little nod, "Anyways, the legend goes that while we were out hunting hundreds of years ago, we came across a familiar enemy to the pack. We were to try and destroy them, but they promised to be something different, they promised that they didn't eat humans, and we let them go."

"And you guys think that the Cullens are descendants of the non-cannibals?" I asked, trying to link it to the Cullens, but not having much luck, it didn't seem like it made sense really.

"No," said Jake, "Because that explanation kind of sort of makes sense, the real one doesn't. They think they're the same enemies that my grandfather supposedly met in the woods that day. They think they're vampires, Bella."

"That's crazy," I said immediately, "I just slept over there last night, Jake. I think I would have noticed if they pulled out coffins to sleep in. They wouldn't hurt a fly, any of them."

"I believe you," said Jake, "They probably wouldn't, I told you the whole tribe's crazy. Just don't mention them, and you'll be fine."

"They're not," I said and he nodded.

"Obviously," said Jake, "I've never met them because, well I'm not allowed, but from what everyone outside the tribe says, they're a little odd, but they're the nicest people you'll ever meet."

"It's true," I said and he nodded again and I pushed all thoughts of them being vampires out of my head, though I had to admit imagining Carlisle biting into my neck wasn't something I was to eager to rid myself of.

"Ok," said Jake, "You wanna head back?"

"Am I going to keep getting stared at?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Well, probably, but they'll have other things to do now so they won't solely be staring at you, like before," said Jake and I nodded.

"Sure let's head back," I said and we went to rejoin the party.

Jake was right, they were all still staring as we went back over to the grill, but they had all learned at least a few manners in our absence and were talking amongst themselves. Billy made me a burger and then I sat down in the sand with Jake and couple of his friends. We stayed on the cloudy beach all day and stayed for a little bit of the bonfire before Charlie ushered me back over to the car.

I didn't think about Jake and I's conversation again until I was in my pajamas and sitting on my bed. I was staring at the ceiling when all the mental pictures I had managed to avoid all day came to my head. Were they just keeping me around for a snack or something later? Why would they go through all the work of hiding it from me if they were just planning on eating me?

I caught myself shortly after going onto this mind set. This was ridiculous, there was something different about my new friends, but they weren't vampires. Even the contradictory statement made me sound insane, even to myself. I was being an idiot, vampires didn't exist, and I had seen Dracula enough times to know how to recognize one. I was being ridiculous, there was no way that sweet family was a group of stupid bloodthirsty vampires.

A/N 2: Yeah, I'm a liar, I know I said Mondayish, but I just wanted to get this out of the way, I didn't think I would have it done by then, and I just figured the heck with it, so hope you liked it though I know it wasn't really the best way I could go about things…. Understand I avoided planning out this chapter at all costs, but it was necessary… Review???? :)


	7. That's Not Possible

A/N: Ok, so I was so excited for this chapter… and hopefully you'll like it… kinda short again...Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun 

Chapter Seven: That's Not Possible

I sat at the Cullens' kitchen table with Alice after school on Monday doing homework. I had given up on the crutches a few days early, but Carlisle had checked it on Sunday at the follow up and said that it would be fine. I was almost finished and I was invited to dinner, I was just trying to get out of staying for it. Carlisle would, inevitably be cooking it, and just imagining him cooking, though I've seen him do it a couple times, was overwhelming and was liable to cause permanent damage to my heart. I did my English homework with only half my brain as the other side desperately tried to come up with something that wouldn't allow me to stay.

"So," said Alice, putting down her pencil on her homework restlessly, "How was your cookout on Saturday?"

"It was ok," I said, looking down at my homework, not really wanting to explain to her what had happened, "I mostly just hung out with Jake."

"Oh?" She asked after a moment's pause in a teasing tone, "Would Jake happen to be a guy?"

"Yeah," I said, looking confusedly up at her and she was kind of half smiling.

"And?" She asked, not even trying to hide her extreme curiosity, "Is there anything going on with Jake?"

"No," I said immediately, "He's fifteen, Alice."

"So, you're seventeen, two years is not that bad at all," She said, beginning to tap her pencil absent mindedly, "Does he like you?"

"As a friend," I said, "Guys don't tend to like me like that."

"Oh?" She said as if she had something to contradict me, "You would be surprised, Bella."

"He only spent the majority of the day with because he was being nice," I argued, "I didn't know anyone else there."

Alice just looked at me like I was crazy for a few minutes while I redirected my thoughts back to my homework. I only looked up again when my heart started beating feircly, mostly because I heard Carlisle talking to us as he walked into the room.

"Hey," He said with a small smile as he sat in the chair next to me and across from alice at their round kitchen table, "What's going on?"

"Bella has a boy chasing her," said Alice matter-o-factly to her dad.

His silence was weird so I looked over at him, catching a weird stoic and indifferent look on his face. Though, it wasn't completely stoic, and a fair amount of thought was evident across his beautiful features. He was staring straight at me and was once again seemingly on another planet as far as his brain function.

"Alice!" I hissed at her, blushing furiously, and trying not to look at Carlisle, who still hadn't said anything, "He's just a friend."

"And do we want him to be more than just a friend?" Carlisle commented and I shrugged.

"I've known him since I was little," I said, still not looking him in the face, "He's dad' best friend's son. I would hate for it to not work out. Besides, he doesn't like me anyways so it doesn't matter."

"Do you like him though?" Alice said and I shook my head.

"Alice, I told you, he's fifteen," I said, "He's cute, but I've never even really thought about him all that much."

"Maybe you should," said Carlisle as he stood up and headed out of the room, he seemed a little flustered, but that was probably just me, secretly wanting him to be flustered, "I'm going to be in my study, and how do you two feel about me just ordering pizza tonight?"

"Sounds good," I said, anything that meant I didn't have to watch those muscular arms cooking me dinner.

"Ok," he said shortly and left the room.

I looked back at Alice and she had a satisfied type of smile on her face. I looked at her questioningly before she looked back at her homework, and I took the cue to go back to my own. We finished up just as the doorbell rang and we put our books away as Carlisle walked in with two pizza boxes, and Jasper close behind him.

"Pizza," He called out unnecessarily as he set them down, grabbing plates from the cabinet and putting a couple pieces on a plate for me, because he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded as I went to sit back down, and he took his pizza off to his office.

"What's with him?" I asked, normally Carlisle would sit and joke with us while we ate.

"He's just a little… upset," said Jasper, "He had a bad day at work. It was a little hectic up at the hospital today."

"Oh," I said, then added, "He seemed fine when he got home."

"He likes to put on a show to us," said Alice, "He likes to make us think he's a rock. Jazz, did you call the hospital."

"Yeah, one of the nurses told me they had a bunch of kids in today," said Jasper and Alice nodded.

"Oh, sick and hurt kids are the worst for him," said Alice, and it made sense as I flipped through a magazine that was on the table and ate my pizza.

"Awe," I said and they chuckled a little as I bit into my second slice and Jasper smiled at me, both of their plates were amazingly empty, "Speed eaters."

"You have to be, around Jasper," Alice said and they both smiled at some private joke that went way over my head.

"All right," I said, once I had finished my pizza, "I'd better head home, do you think Carlisle'd mind if I stopped in to borrow a book or two?"

"No!" said Alice happily and I felt a wave of confidence, "Go ahead in."

"Thanks," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading towards Carlisle's office, "Bye see you guys tomorrow."

"See you, Bella," Jasper called as I hit the hall and headed for the stairs up towards the office.

I knocked twice on the door before Carlisle called for me to come on in. I opened the door and it creaked a little until I stepped inside.

"Hello, Bella," He said, not looking up from whatever he was looking at on his desk, "What can I help you with?"

"Just wanted to borrow a book or two," I said and he looked up, his eyes making contact with mine made my heart flutter, but it wasn't pounding in my ears.

Maybe I was getting used to him, though I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Got a specific one in mind?" He asked as he got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of me.

"Um, could I maybe steal your _Pride and Prejudice_?" I asked, I had been wanting to read it since seeing it in there while Alice and Jasper gave me my tour, "Promise I'll be gentle, but I've been feeling the urge to read it."

"Sure," He replied, leading me over to one of his book shelves and grabbing it, and he handed it to me almost carelessly.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him, he seemed even more upset, and I slipped the book into my bag.

"Fine," He said, rather unconvincingly.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded as I realized how close we were standing, I got nervous and my heart started to beat wildly again.

"Just a tough day," He said and I nodded, seeing as that was about the only thing I could do, other than stare stupidly at his lips.

I had absolutely nothing in my head except the idea of his lips on mine. I couldn't help my self as he stared down into my eyes, his eyes perfectly soft and I went up on my tiptoes to press my mouth to his. I instantaneously started to panic the minute my lips touched his, rather cold comforting ones, like in my dream, _what the hell was I doing?_ I was about to pull away and try to make a quick exit when I realized something, he was kissing me back.

I was shocked. I froze momentarily as my heart slowed almost to a stop in crazy ridiculous shock. I felt his lips move against mine and I almost lost it, as I let mine move with his. He put an arm back around my waist and one behind my head as he continued to give me the most amazing kiss I had ever had.

There was so much passion coming from him and I couldn't help but react to it as I pushed myself against him, molding to his shape, which was particularly hard. I had underestimated his muscles I guessed as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. It was as cool as his lips and I just could have melted into his arms, I was actually surprised my knees hadn't given out yet as we kissed.

He pulled away and I gasped for air as he kissed around my neck, his hands now resting on my hips so naturally. Everything about this seemed just so perfectly natural as he brought his face up and looked deeply into my eyes. I let him for a few seconds before I tried to reattach my lips to his, but he took a few steps backwards and sat on his desk.

"I am so sorry," He said, he looked even more down, was I that bad at kissing?, "I don't know what came over me, I promise that will never happen again."

"And what if I want it to?" I asked immediately, and I was mortified as he frowned at me.

"You don't," He replied.

"I like you, a lot," I whispered as I walked over and fixed his hair which I had messed up, where the hell was all this confidence coming from? And why did it have to come now?

"That's not possible," He said, eyes like ice and he looked a little scary as I took a step backward, "You don't you're confused."

"What?" I said.

"That's not possible, Isabella," He said shortly, face like stone, he looked a little scary, was he mad at me? "Enjoy your book."


	8. Sick

A/N: Ok, so here's the downside of one pov: I can't exactly show you what's really going on over at the Cullen camp… but I'll let you guys guess until such a time where they explain, just know it's not a happy place right now… and I promise the next chapter will have some answers…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Eight: "Sick"

"Bells?" Charlie called from the hallway the next morning, I had gone straight to bed when I had gotten home, "C'mon, you have school."

Though, that did not necessarily meant I fell straight to sleep, I was up until at least three that morning. I groaned and rolled over, Alice and Jasper would be there. I wondered if Carlisle had told them what had happened, he wouldn't. Would he though? He had seemed really pissed off, what had I done so wrong? He had kissed me back, it wasn't like I had imagined that part right? No, he had defiantly, and he had left those little kisses on my neck.

"I'm not feeling so good," I said and Charlie sighed as I rolled my eyes at the ceiling, "I think I'm going to stay home today if that's ok."

There was no way I was going to school today. I was not going to allow the possibility of getting to school and having Alice and Jasper knowing. Even if they didn't know their eyes, though they were adopted, were almost exactly the same as Carlisle and that would make things impossible, considering I sat next to one of them in every class, well minus last period.

"Ok," said Charlie, "You sure, Bells?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound a little weak.

"Ok," He said, "I'll be at work until seven, call me if you need anything, ok Bella?"

"Sure," I said, I listened to him get ready downstairs and leave before I looked back up at the ceiling.

_What the heck was I even thinking? I'm seventeen, he's what? Thirty? Seriously? I hadn't even known how much older he was? He must be around his thirties at least, med school, then fostering two kids my age, when they were fourteen, so maybe even older than that. Gah! What the hell was wrong with me? Why didn't he want me, why had his eyes lied to me? _

I laid in bed all day, not eating, just kicking myself over and over again about how stupid I had been. I wanted to curl up and die, for the millionth time this week, and I wasn't too far from it. I was cuddled down in my bedcovers and had my arms around my pillow. My face stuck a little to the pillow case where my tears had soaked it last night. Maybe I hadn't exactly lied to Charlie, I was sick, just not the way that he thought.

I didn't get it, I shouldn't be this upset over it. I knew it was never going to happen, I knew it would have just been a crush, though here I was. I was crying into my pillow over the sweetest guy that I would never have, and only because I was born a few years too late for him. I didn't want to go back to sleep, I would only dream of him, and that would just make it worse for me.

The pain was intense, and I wasn't sure that it was humanly possible to deal with it. I felt as if there would have been less pain involved if he had simply run me over with an eighteen-wheeler. It sure as hell would have been more humane. Why was I in so much pain, it wasn't like I had liked him for long, it had only been a week.

When had I morphed into this pathetic person? I was sickened as it reminded of me of the way Mom's friends always got when their boyfriends broke up with them. They always crashed for a few days crying on our couch, and I always had pitied them. I always thought they were so pathetic, the fact that they cheated, or walked out meant that they weren't worth it. _I definitely shouldn't be this upset over… him_.

I slipped back to sleep and woke myself up several times, saving myself the pain of continuing the dream and having to wake up. It was about the fifth time that I had been woke up from a dream like that when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?" called a friendly voice, "It's Alice, can I come in?"

"Sure," I mumbled, "I'm a little sick."

"it's ok, I have a healthy immune system," Alice said, as she walked in, carrying a thermos, "I figured you were sick. I brought you soup."

"Thanks," I said as she set it down on my bedside table.

"It's chicken noodle," said Alice as she took crackers and a spoon out of her pocket, "I can't stay long, I got to get home."

"Why?" I asked curiously and she sighed heavily.

"Because I snuck over here," said Alice, "I'm grounded, so is Jasper, he was in more trouble so he figured he'd stay home and cover if dad got home and I wasn't home yet."

"What did you two do? And how long are you two grounded?"

"Nothing, just something dad never really said we couldn't do, but never expected us to do," said Alice, "And we didn't do it either. Dad's just too busy and won't listen. I don't think he wants to listen, he hasn't come out of his study, other than to ground us, since you left. Well, luckily he did go to work today. He didn't say how long, but probably at least until we're twenty."

"Mmm," I said, picturing him in his study made my heart ache even more, _really what the hell?, _but I had to know, "Is he ok?"

"Wouldn't know, I'm not speaking to him," said Alice pointedly, "Neither is Jasper, he's being an ass. He won't even consider that we might be telling the truth. I think he's too afraid of what that would mean."

"Oh," I said, not having a clue what she meant by anything that had just come out of her mouth.

"You look like crap," she said truthfully and I nodded.

"I feel like crap," I said and she nodded.

"Just what I expected," she said, though I don't think it had much to do with what I had just said, she seemed to be gazing off a little, "It'll get better…I think."

"It's just a cold," I said, wondering what she was getting at, it was nothing for her to get worked up about it was just a fake cold, "I'll probably be back in school tomorrow."

"Good," she said with a smile, and I reached down into my bag for Carlisle's book.

"Here," I said handing it to her, "Give it back to your dad?"

"No, you keep it," said Alice, handing it back, "I'm not talking to him, remember? Anyways, I'm not supposed to be here. Just give it to him next time you see him. Bye, Bella."

"Bye," I said, letting the book drop to the floor.

I had really wanted Alice to take it, and that was the point. I really had no intentions of seeing Carlisle ever again, I couldn't even imagine how painful it would be to see him in person. He had hurt me, and I was a sucker. I was licking my wounds that I knew wouldn't ever heal. He was just imbedded so far into me that he may even have been in my soul. It felt like he had already made his way into almost everything about me, it would make sense if I had placed him there. That at least would explain the pain of it all.

I heard Charlie get home around seven and I grabbed Alice's thermos to go down and eat at the table with him. I needed some sort of human interaction, and Charlie was perfect for right now. He wasn't talkative, he would just sit and eat with me, not reading too far into my emotions. I would have been in trouble if I was still living with mom, then again I wouldn't have even met him. That thought had even worse effects of my current state, even if I had known, I knew that I still would have come. So I _was_ sick, mentally at least.

"Hey, Bells, you feeling better?" Charlie asked as he walked into the kitchen where I was sitting eating my soup.

"Eh," I said, the secret to faking sick was to make sure you didn't have a miraculous recovery.

"Well, if you don't feel better in the morning, I'll bring you over to Dr. Cullen," said Charlie passively as he opened the door to the fridge and I instantly knew I would feel better.

"I'll be fine by the morning, dad," I said, "I don't think the pizza at the Cullens' yesterday agreed with me."

"Alright," said Charlie as he sat down across from me with a beer, "Where'd you find the soup?"

"Alice brought it over," I said, knowing that Charlie would most likely not speak to Carlisle anytime soon.

"That was nice of her," said Charlie and I nodded.

I was, as predicted, able to finish my soup in silence, where the biggest noise was coming from Charlie slurping occasionally. I ate the last spoonful of chicken and noodles before I got up and put the thermos into the dishwasher. I would get it in the morning and bring it to Alice at school. I then dismissed myself, and went back up to bed.

I took a quick shower so, barring any racy dreams, I wouldn't have to get up early and shower the next day. I then got into clean pajamas and hopped back into bed. I shut my eyes, expecting to go back to sleep. Then remembering that I had slept the majority of the day, I realized I wasn't remotely tired, and started staring up at the ceiling.

I was hit by a mental picture a a few minutes after I laid down, it was the one of Carlisle leaning against the counter in the kitchen from Saturday morning. I was full of love for him, and I knew it was crazy, but there it was. There was pain, sure, but the love present was in infinitely larger levels. I shouldn't feel like this, I should hate him, and everything about him, but I couldn't.

It didn't matter that he had hurt me so badly, and that he had been the cause of all this pain. I still was just as hopelessly in love with him as when we were sitting in the kitchen Friday night. I worried about him, and I worried that I was crazy. Only one major question about the whole thing was still in my mind: Why had he bothered kissing me back if he didn't want it to happen?

I closed my eyes again and tried to find a way back to sleep. It was my refuge, and I was going to cling to my dreams tonight. No matter how bad it would hurt in the morning, I wanted them tonight, I wanted to see his face. I guess that was what love was, the gradual, or not so gradual loss of your mind.

It had happened fast, but here I was, in love with him. Him, Carlisle, a man that clearly would never love me back, and one that clearly didn't want me to want him in the first place. I was stuck in the limbo of not being wanted, and it sucked.


	9. L'amore Fatale

A/N: Ok, so I am no student of Italian, so I totally used google translator on this one, if it's wrong someone tell me the right one...Read. Enjoy. Review.

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Nine: L'amore Fatale

I walked into homeroom on Friday and Alice was just about jumping up and down in her chair. The agonizing pain from Tuesday hadn't really gone away, it was simply duller and at least manageable now, well most of the time. There were occasions when I would see Alice or Jasper's eyes or some blonde guy from the back within those days that felt like years and I would be devastated once again. Luckily Alice and Jasper had been grounded, so I didn't have to worry about making up lame excuses not to be over there, but that didn't stop me from seeing Carlisle. I did on the nightly basis and I didn't know what was worse; the dreams where he was breaking my heart or the ones where we were happy and together. The first I woke up crying from and the second I woke up happy, but was quickly deduced to a puddle of tears upon realizing that it was a dream.

"Bella, guess what?" Alice said happily as she bounced, Jasper and I watching her amusedly.

"What?" I asked as I looked to Jasper for some hint, but he didn't do anything as he sat down behind me, so we were configured in a backwards 'L'.

"Dad ungrounded us last night," Alice said, as though all the words were one, but I still understood her, "He finally admitted that we were right!"

"I'm guessing that's good?" I said, masking the mixture of pain and confusion at the mention of Carlisle, though it was mixed with even more love, and I felt Jasper's hand fly to rest comfortingly on my shoulder.

"Sorry," He mumbled as he pulled it back and I gave him a quick look before turning back to Alice.

"It's very good," said Alice, continuing on, "You have to come over after school to hang out."

"I don't think so," I said after a minute to register what she had said.

"Oh C'mon," said Alice and I shook my head.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Alice," I said trying desperately to come up with a reason why, "You just got off grounding. Don't you think you should take your freedom a little more cautiously?"

"Bella," said Alice as if she were talking to someone a little slow, "We were only grounded for a few days. Honestly, dad absolutely loves you, I'm sure he won't object."

_If only that was really the truth. _

"No," I said shaking my head, "I told my dad I would hang out with Jake after school, down in La Push."

"Jasper," said Alice, looking over behind me, at him, pouting, "I think we've been replaced."

"Sure sounds like it," said Jasper, though his tone was more teasing than Alice's pouting.

"Guys seriously?" I said, "I see you two everyday, I never see Jacob."

"Yes," said Alice, "At school, we miss hanging out with you outside school."

"You two have only been grounded a few days," I reminded her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Bella," she whined, "C'mon."

"Please?" said Jasper from behind me, and that was what got me.

I had a weakness where my quiet friend was involved. If he asked me to do something, it was a shock, and whatever it was it was probably worth doing. He never asked for much and when he did I felt that I almost always felt as if I had to oblige. They were good at getting me to do stuff all ready, I just hoped they didn't go through an alcohol phase anytime soon.

"See?" said Alice, "Jasper wants you to come too. Please?"

"Fine," I said, disgruntled as I looked down at my desk.

The bell rang to go to first period, and I was already trying to figure out how I was going to avoid seeing him. I would be in his house, that I could take, as long as I didn't physically have to see him. They didn't keep family pictures around the house, so that was going to be fine. I just had to figure out how to get out of the house before Carlisle got home from work. He got home usually around four or five, so I could announce at three-thirty that I had to go spend a little time with Jake, and leave.

I the day, to my discomfort went by relatively quickly, and before I knew it I was walking out to the cars with Alice and Jasper. They hopped into their Porsche and I into my truck so I could follow them to the house. Even though I had been there so many times, I still wasn't sure that I would ever be able to find it by myself. They went quicker than usual though, but I found myself able to keep up with them though.

By the time we pulled up their driveway and the house was within my sights I wanted to shoot myself for ever thinking that this would be ok. I parked next to thri Porsche and lookd into my rearview mirror for a double take. There it was, Carlisle's shiny black Mercedes parked out in front of the house. I wanted to bolt, my escape plan wouldn't work if he was already here.

"You ok, Bella?" Jasper asked as he and Alice stopped outside my still closed door to the truck.

"Yeah," I said, snapping myself out of it as I hopped out, "Your dad's home?"

"Yeah," said Alice, as we started towards the house, my legs felt like they were made of lead, "He had the day off."

"Oh," I said, trying to seem unaffected, but secretly cursing my luck.

"Yeah," said Alice as we entered the house, "Dad! We're home! And we brought Bella!"

_Yes, Alice, why don't we just scream it from the roof-tops: "We dragged that crazy girl who has a massive crush on you and kissed you in your study home with us!" Yeah, thanks. _This was definitely my worst nightmare scenario going on right now.

"Be right down," called Carlisle's voice from somewhere upstairs, most likely his study.

"Bella," said Jasper, "Why don't you take a seat? I'll grab you something to drink if you would like."

"I'm fine," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Get her some water, at least, Jazz," said Alice in a business like manner.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"What makes you say something's going on?" Alice said, and I rolled my eyes at her, "Ok, just… we have something to tell you… just hear us all out."

"All?" I asked and she nodded as Carlisle came walking in.

He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and faded jeans. His hair was all everywhere, it looked like he had been running his hands through it all day. I felt the pain come back in large amounts as he walked over, smiling at me and sat down next to me as Jasper returned with a glass of ice water for me. Jasper set it down in front of me on the coffee table and then sat down on the couch across the coffee table from us. I had my back to Carlisle, subtly, and all I could see in my line of vision was Jasper and Alice.

"Bella," Carlisle said, he sounded weak, sad, "Please, look at me? I need to explain things to you. Please, just listen to me?"

"I'm listening," I said and Alice moved to sit next to Jasper on the opposing couch.

"Bella," said Carlisle, he sounded just as hurt as I felt, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, or you're sorry you hurt me?" I asked, turning around, not able to resist looking at him anymore.

"Both," He said, and I saw the sincerity in his eyes, "I've been a fool."

"You can say that again," said Alice irritated, reminding me of their presence.

"You told them?!" I said, as everything clicked, and I glared at Carlisle.

"No!" said Carlisle, not keeping his eyes off mine, returning my glare with sorrow, "I wouldn't do that to you, Bella."

"Then how do they know?" I asked as everything seemed to fall into place, "Why did you two make me come here if you knew?"

"Because, Bella," said Alice, "We knew how miserable both of you were, well Jasper really did. And Carlisle truly didn't tell us, he didn't have to."

"What?" I said, turning my torso to look at her.

"Bella," said Carlisle, calling for my attention, "Please, let me offer you an explanation."

"Go ahead," I said, utterly confused, "I'm all ears."

"Ok, Bella," He said, his eyes sparkling as he said my name, despite his concerned expression, "First off, Bella, we're vampires. But don't get scared, we only feed on animals. I was born sometime in the sixteen-forties, and was bitten when I was twenty three, my physical appearance has changed since then. Alice and Jasper found me about a hundred years ago, because they wanted to feed of only animals as well."

"What?" I said, the legends Jake had told me nearly a week ago coming back to me, "That's crazy."

"Oh is it?" Jasper asked, before just about disappearing, then appearing next to me on the couch a not a millisecond later, I couldn't speak, my mind was going into overdrive.

"Thank you, for that, Jasper," said Carlisle, he seemed a little annoyed, "Anyways, sometimes vampires have… special powers. Such as Jasper and Alice."

"I can see the future," said Alice as Jasper reappeared at her side, and I just looked at her like an idiot.

"I can sense emotions, and control them too," said Jasper, "Sorry about that this morning, you were just so sad."

"No problem," I said, and I must have looked shocked because he just chuckled as I turned to Carlisle, but Jasper's gift kind of made sense, "Do you have any special powers?"

"Compassion," said Carlisle shrugging, "Kind of unimpressive given the present company."

"Yeah," I said, trying to process everything at once, then finally deciding to just let go.

"Anyways," said Carlisle, "I owe you the largest apology that ever existed. I am so sorry, Bella, I would never hurt you on purpose. Jasper's gift is to mess with emotions. I thought, since these two knew that I felt deeply for you, that they were forcing you to feel like you were falling in love with me. It's a lame excuse, I know, but that's what I thought. And, believe me, I wanted you, I still want you, desperately, I just didn't want it to be like that."

"Understandable," I said, not sure of what else to say.

"Bella, I am in love with you," He said, looking deep into my eyes as my heart beat wildly, "Are you scared? You look…"

"I'm fine," I said, "Better than, just processing."

"Ok," said Carlisle.

"I know I am supposed to be afraid," I said, looking at Carlisle, "But I can't find it in me to be afraid of you. Or of Jasper or Alice either, I know that you could kill me, but you wouldn't."

"L'amore fatale!" Alice squealed, "I told you, Carlisle."

"What?" I asked, probably for the millionth time that hour.

"It something that happens to us," said Jasper helpfully, "It's Italian for fated Love. It's like the vampire version soul mate, but it's so much stronger. It, once you meet that person, if you are away from them for an extended period of time, it causes physical pain. You become quickly attached to them, and you would do just about anything for them. Alice saw that you would be Carlisle's, and we tried to help. I promise I didn't make you feel like you were in love with him, I simply tried to calm you down or give you a little confidence when needed. The calm for that erratic heartbeat of yours when a certain doctor is around you."

"You guys hear that?" I said, my face immediately turning beet red.

"Yes," said Carlisle, "All our senses are impossibly keen. Bella, don't worry, I find it adorable."

"Wait, I'm human," I said, as just about all the happiness left me, "I can't be your…whatever."

"Oh, but you can," said Alice, "You see the reason he wouldn't believe me in the first place he always figured because he's now almost four hundred, he missed his l'amore fatale a long time ago without realizing that he missed her. But isn't this great, he didn't."

"But I'm human," I reminded them, "You said this happens to vampires."

"I think you're a special case, Bella," said Alice, clearly she was the one that was on top of this one, "You see, my theory was proved the other day when I went to see you."

"Hey, I told you two not to bother her other than in school!" said Carlisle and Alice just smiled like she knew he wouldn't punish her.

"She, apparently, knew I was sad and she brought me soup," I said and he just smiled sweetly at me.

"Exhibit A," Alice concluded, "And exhibit B was you being in so much pain and still wanting him to be happy. Exhibit C would be how you two look at each other… all the time. And exhibit D would be the fact that you two are like a perfect match. Seriously you two are like text book."

"Well no arguing with that," said Jasper, "Your emotions line up even."

"Right," I said, looking back at Carlisle who seemed just innocently listening to the conversation, he seemed a little zoned out.

"Why don't we leave them alone," said Alice as she led Jasper out of the room.

"Did you catch any of that?" I asked Carlisle as I turned to him on the couch and he nodded.

"All of it," said Carlisle and I cocked my head to the side, "You know, that's very cute."

"You were totally zoned out," I said and he shook his head.

"I was absorbing," He said calmly and I nodded.

"Ok," I said, "So what do we do now?"

"Well," said Carlisle, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly before looking at me loveingly, "I am in love with you, completely, I'd understand if you never even wanted to see me again. I was a jerk, and I don't think any apology would be enough. I hurt you, and I hurt me, but what bugs me is the fact that I was stupid, and I hurt you. Something I swore to myself that I would never do."

"It's ok," I said as I scooted over closer to him, my heart pounding, "I understand why you did it. You were being noble. A gentleman."

"An idiot," He said as I leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around me, "I'm sorry."

"What're we going to do about us?" I asked rephrasing the same question, how were we to proceed was the major thing on my mind.

"Well," said Carlisle again, "We have three options, we remain friends until you turn eighteen. Then we tell Charlie and you can decide if you want to become a vampire yourself and marry me, and spend eternity with me. Option two: We can date, now. Tell your father once you turn eighteen, so he doesn't send me to jail, and then proceed with option one. But when I say date, I really mean only date, Bella. Anything more than extreme make out sessions would have to wait until our wedding night. I'm old school. Option Three, you don't take me, you date other guys, I get extremely jealous, but I let you go because it's what you want."

"Ok, definitely not liking option three," I said as I felt his lips press to the top of my head.

"Good," he said, and he sounded relieved.

"Now, this option two," I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know you're from this new age where stuff like that is low on people's list-"

"Carlisle," I said, interrupting him, "I like that you're old school. But I just wanted to clarify that cuddling was ok."

"Definitely," He said, pulling me closer and nuzzling into my neck.

"You're so…stone," I said, trying to get comfy against his rock hard cold body.

"I'm sorry," He said, as he flipped me around and held me in his arms, like a baby.

"It's ok," I said reaching up and placing my hand against his forehead, "You're warm where it counts."

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed my forehead, using another hand to brush my hair out of my face.

"Bella?" He asked in a whisper, "May I kiss you?"

I didn't respond, I just lifted my head up and pressed my lips softly to his. He pulled away momentarily and smiled at me.

"Wait," I said and he stopped leaning in abruptly, looking at me for a second, confused, "You don't have actual fangs or anything, right?"

He chuckled once before lowering his lips back onto mine. He then gently placed a hand behind my head, and moved his other had down to my hip. I felt his cool tongue brush my lower lip and I opened to let him in. All my senses started to go into over drive as our tongues danced together and I soon found myself out of breath, but I didn't want to pull away. Though, he did and I breathed better, only slightly as he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Carlisle!" said Alice as if she were telling a dog to snap out of it, "C'mon, Jazz and I don't want to see that."

"Sorry," I said, turning bright pink.

"Don't apologize," said Carlisle, kissing my cheek, "I have to see them snogging all the time."

"Snogging?" I said with a light laugh.

"Did I mention I'm originally, and I mean originally, originally from London?" Carlisle said and I shook my head.

"So shall I be calling Charlie and telling him you're sleeping over?" said Alice as she and I nodded, "Or should I make something up about you hanging out with Jake all day and we needed some Bella time?"

"How did you-"

"I don't even have to be able to see the future to know when you're lying Bella," said Alice and I rolled my eyes.

"Now girls play nice," Jasper teased as Carlisle left another kiss on my temple.

I peeled myself away from Carlisle a few moments later to call dad and tell him that I would be staying at Alice's. I then return and cuddled with Carlisle on the couch, requesting to know more about him. He told me all about his human life, and up until his present state of being.

"Wait," I said, when I was half asleep and he started to mention me, "Your telling me, that you are a vampire who has never even tasted human blood?"

"Correct," He said, "I was tempted three times, for changing purposes only, to save their lives, but I just couldn't bring myself to doom another life to this."

"What about me?" I asked, "I want to be like you and Jazz and Alice. I don't wanna leave you."

"Bella, I would really rather not change you," He said, looking me in the eye, "My choice would be to just live with you somewhere private until you pass. I would much rather that course of action, but Bella, I don't think I could deny it to you if you truly wanted it. So, I am going to tell you know. I am going to make you ask me three times before I do, that one didn't count. Three times, and I've got to know you mean it."

"Ok," I said, it seemed fair, and if I could plan this right, we could both end up twenty three together and I yawned.

"Sleep and rest well, my love," said Carlisle as I put my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Balancing Act

A/N: Ok, so don't know about you guys… but I wrote my summer reading essay yesterday and I'm in desperate need of some good old senseless fluff… lol… the deeper talks and drama and bad stuff that we all love to hate shall come soon but really? I figured it was time for some pure fluff anyways…really short… for this story anyways…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Ten – Balancing Act

"So," said Alice as we were walking out of school on Monday, and heading towards the parking lot with Jasper, "If you come over now will you be hanging out with dad or us?"

"Alice!" I hissed as we approached the cars, "Volume."

"What? Are you ashamed of daddy or something?"

"Hardly," I replied, rolling my eyes and leaning against the side of my truck, "It's just we decided not to tell anyone just yet, and I think it would be best if you didn't break that for us."

"Right, sorry, no one heard me though," said Alice reassuringly, "But seriously, answer the question."

"I don't know," I said, "Wouldn't you already know that answer anyways?"

"No," said Alice disappointedly, "You haven't made up your decision yet, though I do see dad taking us all to a movie up in Port Angeles."

"See?" I said, happy this meant that I could spend some time with both parties, "I'll be spending time with all three of you."

"Right," said Alice skeptically, and she rolled her eyes, "You'll be clinging to dad the entire time."

"Yes," I said, that had been in my plans, "But I will be sitting next to you too."

"Fine," said Alice and I hopped into the truck and followed them home.

We just about raced home, though it would be totally unfair if we actually did race, considering there was no way my old truck was going to keep up with their Porsche. We gunned it up the driveway, which basically meant fifty miles per hour for me, but their Porsche came to a screeching halt outside the garage door. Carlisle was standing by his Mercedes, like he had just got home and I stopped the truck just before I reached my normal parking spot and hopped out, running towards him.

"Carlisle," I said, flinging my arms around his neck and he chuckled as he kissed the top of my head.

"Good afternoon, Bella," He said, calmly chuckling as he in turn wrapped his arms around me.

"Ok," said Alice as I looked up into Carlisle's eyes, about to kiss him, "If we don't get going now we're going to miss the movie."

"I'm afraid she's right," said Carlisle, leaning down and kissing me quickly, "Ride with me, my love?"

"Course," I said and Jasper chuckled.

"I'm guessing we're going to want to take our own car?" He said it more like a statement than a question, I blushed and Carlisle chuckled as Alice nodded and they went off to get into the Porsche again.

"After you, my darling," said Carlisle politely as he gestured over to the car and I laughed a little as I hopped into the front seat.

He followed me closely and sat down into the driver's seat as Alice and Jasper pulled out and whipped down the driveway. He chuckled under his breath as he watched them disappear before he took my hand over the center consol and kissed the back of it before starting the engine. We rode in comfortable silence until we hit the highway.

"So how was your day?" Carlisle asked once we were going a normal speed down the highway.

"Ok," I said, giving his cold hand a little squeeze, "Missed you."

"I missed you too," He said, kissing the back of my hand again.

"But how was the hospital?" I asked and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Dreadfully boring without you, my love," He said sweetly and I smiled once again.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," I replied and he grinned.

"It's easy when they already are special," He retorted as we followed the distant yellow Porsche onto the exit for the movie theater.

We were quiet after that until we got to the theater, and got our while Alice bounced right out of her passenger seat and Jasper climbed out more calmly. Carlisle and I were forced to keep our hands to ourselves until we reached the safety of the dark theater, just in case there was anyone that would know us. I envied Alice and Jasper for those few minutes as we got the tickets and filed into the movie, in which time they got to hold hands while I stood on the opposite side of the group as Carlisle.

"You seem to be balancing us and him perfectly well," Jasper whispered to me as Carlisle got me popcorn at the concession stand, "No matter how much Alice likes teasing you about it."

"Thanks, Jasper," I said and he nodded as Carlisle returned, handing me a small bucket of popcorn, "And thanks Carlisle."

"My Pleasure, Bella," Carlisle said with a wink that meant 'If we weren't in such a public place I would have kissed you in place of this wink.'

"Shall we head in?" said Alice, she didn't have to be Jasper to sense the need for a little bit of darkness, "The movie starts in a few minutes."

"You lead the way," said Carlisle and we all paraded through the entrance to the actual theater itself.

The moment I handed the ticket to the guy for him to rip was the first time I thought to check what movie we were seeing. The guy handed me back the stub and I read the movie title. Then I chuckled a little and shot Carlisle a questioning look, but he glanced right back at me, reminding me to keep any questions to myself until we got to our seats. Alice must have seen my question because she chuckled a little too and then we headed into the actual theater.

It was already dark for the commercials and we sat down towards the middle of the theater. I sat casually between Alice and Carlisle while Jasper took a seat on the other side of Alice. I looked up and over at Carlisle and he smiled before wrapping his arm gently around my shoulders.

"I believe you had a question for me," said Carlisle and I nodded as his lips made contact with the top of my head.

"Why did you pick a chick flick?" I asked and the three of them started to chuckle.

"First off my dear," said Carlisle, "A practical reason in the fact that it came out before all the other movies and coming to the after noon show would secure that we'd be the only ones in the theater. Secondly, I have never, since movies started coming out, had the excuse to go to one of these movies, I was curious."

"I told him he wasn't missing much," said Jasper from the other side of Alice, but his comment earned him a slap on the arm from Alice.

"Well I was curious," said Carlisle, and I let my head drop onto his shoulder, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," I said with a light sigh as he pecked my cheek, "But you might in a few minutes."

"It can't be as bad as the cold war," said Carlisle, "That was excruciating, and nothing ever happened."

"Have to take your word for it," I replied as the opening credits started and I wrapped an arm low over Carlisle's waist, arm snaked underneath the armrest.

As Alice had said, I stayed right there hanging onto Carlisle the entire movie. I had to chuckled a little each time he sighed, I could tell he was getting a tad annoyed with the plot line. At one point I heard Jasper chuckle as Carlisle seemed to actually be getting into the movie towards the end.

"What?" said Carlisle as the credits started to roll at the end, "He died? That's how they ended it? The whole movie was fine and then he died? In a freak accident like that?"

"They always kill off the guy," Jasper said and I shook my head as we all got up.

"Not always," I replied, "Just most of the time."

"Well that was ridiculous," said Carlisle, "He finally told her he loved her and he promptly got hit by a bus."

"Don't worry," said Jasper as we went back out into the lobby, "You tend not to care after the first one."

"Well thank you, Jasper," said Carlisle as Alice and I ran ahead of the men., and out into the parking lot.

We were waiting over by the respective cars by the time the guys had come out into the parking lot. They were laughing a little and I looked over at Alice who just rolled her eyes.

"You two can chat like old ladies when we get home," Alice reminded them, and Jasper smiled at her as they reached us.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting," Carlisle said playfully as we got into the cars and headed back towards Forks.

Carlisle was once again, in the sweetest way possible holding my hand while he drove. I looked over at him and marveled once again at just how amazingly gorgeous he was. While, after making out with him a few times my heart had learned to behave itself with the pounding, it still seemed a little surreal. A gorgeous, sweet, caring, perfect guy came out of nowhere and declares that we're soul mates. Sure he was a vampire, but that seemed like such a little price to pay.


	11. Potentially Problematic

A/N: ok, so now to get into the massive drama blood clot (lol) I have created for this story… italics in this one either mean text message or thought process… but most likely a text…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Eleven – Potentially Problematic

About a month passed of me secretly courting Carlisle, and going over to see Carlisle saying Alice wanted to go shopping. Today, it had been relatively nice out, and they had had to skip work and school because of the sparkle effect. They had gone 'hunting' so that they would be able to live around me, or rather I would be able to live around them. It was Friday, so there hadn't been much going on at school, except for the text that I had kept on getting from Carlisle. One apologizing for not being able to be there for our one month anniversary, which I replied to with he had an eternity of anniversaries to make it up to me, and that it wasn't really a big deal. He then replied rather quickly, pleading with me to come over Saturday and spend the day with him, he didn't have to do much pleading on that one. Then there were various others throughout the day telling me he loved me and that he was thinking about me, I started to feel bad for Jasper.

"Hey, Bella," called Lauren, one of the more annoying girls, as I walked in a crowd of people towards the parking lot, "Where're your friends?"

"Doctor Cullen's mother is sick," I said, it felt weird calling him 'Doctor Cullen' instead of just Carlisle, and they had just told me to make something up if I was asked where they were, so here I was.

"Oh, sorry," said Lauren and I nodded, proceeding to my truck without anyone else bothering me.

I went straight home, and sighed heavily out of frustration when I saw the Black's new truck in the driveway. I was not up for an anti-Cullen lecture today, especially when I missed them so much already. I slowly got out of my truck, as if if I took long enough they would be gone by the time I got in there. I almost literally dragged my feet over to the door and walked in.

There was an instant crash and I looked around as I set my school bag down by the door. Standing in the middle of the room was Jake, or at least I thought it was Jake. He was at least six and a half feet tall, and was very well built, his t-shirt was stretched over well defined muscles. He was a far cry from the lanky teen I had seen on the beach not even two months ago. He looked at least twenty-five, and he smiled nervously over at me while his eyes were watching me with care and adoration.

"Oh, hey Bells," said Charlie, oblivious to the way his buddy's son was looking at me, as he walked in with a dust pan and brush, neatly picking up the glass that was around Jake's feet.

Billy rolled in not too far behind Charlie and opened his mouth to yell at his son for breaking a glass, but then stopped. He looked at the look on Jake's face, then smiled in a satisfied manner. Finally, Billy was looking at me to, only with a more wise and knowing look. With both of them staring I started to get more than a little uncomfortable. I smiled impishly as my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It was Carlisle.

_Hey you ok? Alice was watching you… she worries… you disappeared…xoxo_

_She worries? What about you… I'm fine.. Love you… _

"Hey, Jake," I said, sending my reply and shutting the phone and really just wanting the staring to stop, "Wow, you really shot up, huh?"

"He's growing like a weed," said Billy, reaching up and clapping his son on the shoulder.

My phone vibrated again.

_Of course I do babes… just Alice was freaking out and demanding we come home_

"Who's that?" Charlie asked curiously as he stood up.

"Alice," I said without skipping a beat.

"Oh? Where are the Cullens?" Charlie asked, looking over my shoulder as if he was expecting Alice and Jasper to burst through the door behind me.

"They had to go to Alaska," I said, "Ca- Doctor Cullen's mom, she's really sick, so they went up so they could be with her until she passes. Alice says the doctor said she only has a few more hours."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Charlie sincerely as he went to dump the glass into the trash in the kitchen.

Billy just glared at me from the moment that I had mentioned the Cullens, and Jake's eyes seemed to have gotten darker than they usually were, but neither looked away from me. They both were obviously upset that I was still hanging around with the Cullens, but they were just going to have to deal. I kind of wondered what their reactions would be if they knew that I was dating a Cullen, and not just any Cullen one that the public thought was fourteen years older than me. I dismissed myself to my room in order to answer Carlisle's text. I felt Jake's eyes follow me until I reached the upstairs landing and got into my room, and sat on the edge of my bed.

_No need to come home early if you dont want to… oh and your mom is dying…_

_My mom died quite a few years ago… _

_No its the cover up… for you all being away… youre in Alaska with sick mom…_

_That's a pretty morbid cover up… should I be worried? _

_No, gtg.. love you… dads got Billy and Jake over… _

_Say no more… I love you…see you tomorrow…_

"Hey Bella," said Jake, leaning on the door frame to my room.

"Hey," I said, slipping my phone back into my pocket, and noting that Carlisle – even with his perfectly calm nature - wouldn't appreciate the way Jake was looking at me, it gave me the shivers, "What's up?"

"Not much," He said, "Billy decided to drag me out here with him, you?"

"Not much," I replied looking at my phone willing Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, anyone to text me, "I usually hang around with the Cullens after school, I'm pretty bored when they aren't around."

"You hang out with them a lot then?" said Jake, he seemed curious, not as accusing as before.

"Yeah," I said, "Alice and Jasper are like my only friends up here, well except you of course."

"Thanks," He said, he seemed pleased with his friend status, "Would you maybe want to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

"Like a date?" I asked, maybe Alice had been right about him liking me, and I wondered how I was going to get myself out of this one.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said, trying to figure out how to word it right, "I'm already pretty interested in someone right now. It just wouldn't be fair to you, me, or him."

"Oh, right, sorry," said Jake, he seemed disappointed but he wasn't letting up on the looking at me as he left the room.

Had Alice seen that coming? Why wouldn't she have warned me? Then I remembered what Carlisle had said about her not seeing me right now. Then I also remembered the small fact that when Alice had announced that Jake liked me about a month ago, it was primarily to get Carlisle jealous for me. Apparently her ploy to make him jealous had worked, but how had she not seen this with Jake?

"So it seems Jake's got a little crush on you, Bells," said Charlie once they had left and I had seen it fit to come out of my room, clutching my phone, hoping Carlisle would call or text me.

"Yeah," I said, entering the kitchen, "Let's just hope he grows out of it, and quick."

"What? You don't like him?" said Charlie as he too walked into the kitchen, "I thought you might give him a chance now that he's not so scrawny anymore."

"That's not all I care about," I said, getting myself a glass of water.

"Didn't say it was," said Charlie and I nodded as I sipped my water.

"Mrs. Cullen passed about an hour ago," I told him, "I think I'm going to be pretty much spending the weekend over at the Cullens, you know helping in any way I can. They said they'd be back in the morning."

"Ok then," said Charlie as I headed from the kitchen to my room and he called after me, "I'll be fishing with Billy tomorrow if you need me!"

I stepped into my room and plopped down on my bed ready for sleep when my phone started to ring.

"Hey sweetie," I answered, falling back on my pillows, figuring it was Carlisle calling to say good night.

"It's Alice, but I guess I'll take sweetie." said Alice giggling and I chuckled.

"No, sorry Al, I only have one sweetie," I said and she laughed.

"He's standing right here if you want to talk to him," said Alice and I smiled.

"In a minute," I said, not really sure what I was going to tell him about earlier with Jake, "Why'd you call?"

"Just to let you know we're home, I know you're planning on coming over tomorrow," said Alice and I sighed.

"Yeah," I said, "Could you possibly go somewhere where my amazing prince – Who I know can hear me - can't hear us?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on," She sounded concerned, there was a pause in which I knew she was running somewhere out of earshot of Carlisle, "Oh, shoot. What's wrong Bella?"

"Just something potentially problematic," I said, rolling my eyes, "It's just Jake was over today, and he akind of asked me out to dinner. I obviously, said no, and I told him that I liked someone else… anyways, I just wanted to know your opinion on telling Carlisle. Should I? Should I not? It's not like he tells me about all the nurses that must try and hit on him daily. I don't want to make him upset or anything."

"Bella," said Alice, "I personally think you're overreacting just a tad. Should you tell Carlisle? Definitely, you don't want to hide anything. Will he get upset? A little, but that's understandable you're the world to him and don't worry he won't be upset with you. As for when, I'd wait until you could talk to him in person… like tomorrow. And Bella? They don't try and hit on him anymore, just to let you know. They gave up about a month after we moved here and he made it clear that he wasn't interested."

"Thanks," I said, that seemed like the perfect plan, and the nurse thing was good to know, "Wait even before he even met me, he was never interested in anyone?"

"Not for almost four hundred years now Bella," said Alice, and I was momentarily shocked, "Bella? You're not starting to develop feelings for Jake, are you?"

"Alice!" I said shocked that she could even think that for a second, "Alice really? With Carlisle it's like everytime I see him a lightning bolt goes right through me, when I hear his voice it's my favorite song, and then when he kisses me-"

"Ok," said Alice, "Don't need any more detail than that."

"Seriously, Brad Pitt next to Carlisle is blah," I said, "You hav nothing to worry about from _Jacob Black_."

"Good," said Alice, "You wanna talk to him now?"

"Of course!" I said and she laughed a little at the excitement in my voice.

"Hello, Beautiful," said Carlisle a moment later, in greeting to me, I could see the smile on his face in my head, "Will asking what you and Alice were talking about do me any good?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," I said, my whole body simply calming down to his voice.

"As you wish, Bella," He said sweetly and I smiled, then yawned, "You're tired. Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning, my love."

"No," I said, "Talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course my dear," He said and he hummed for a few minutes before he started to speak, my eyes were fighting to stay open, "How was school?"

"Boring," I replied sleepily, "Hunting?"

"Jasper almost got himself into too much trouble for him to handle by himself, but all in all we were fine," said Carlisle and then his tone changed, "Bella?"

"Mmhmm?" I said barely awake,

"I love you, sweet little Bella, I will see you in the morning," He said ,"Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Carlisle my love," I said and I heard him hang up as I let go of the phone and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Bad News

A/N: Ok, so after this chapter you may have more than a few questions… rather quick update, I realize (I actually have no idea what time I updated… hopefully yesterday)… just I wanted to at least get set up for the action…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Twelve – Bad News

I woke up early and left the house even before Charlie had woken up to go on his fishing trip. I left him a note to remind him where I was on the table before I ran out to my truck and started it up. I had long since mapped out a route from the house to the Cullens' house, and I was fairly confident that I could get there all by myself. Though, with them always knowing when I was coming, thanks to Alice, they were always waiting for me anyways and one of them would pop up and stop me if I was going to miss it.

Today Carlisle was waiting for me in the middle of the parking area in front of the house. I hopped out of the truck and right into his arms. He kissed my ear as I clung to him, and pushed with my legs so that if he were human he would have fallen over. He got the hint, but shifted us over to a small patch of grass near the side of the house, where he saw fit to lie down, me in his arms. I cuddled against him, tilting my chin up to kiss him perfectly on the lips.

"Good morning," He said sweetly once we had finally pulled away from each other, and I just placed my head down on his chest as he rested his chin on top of my head, and he added teasingly, "So are you here to comfort me with the passing of my mother?"

I chuckled as I absent mindedly played with the top button on his shirt.

"Well technically I'm supposed to be helping Alice and Jasper I think," I said and he growled lightly.

"Well they aren't here," said Carlisle, and I could feel his cool lips on the top of my head, "But I do wish that you would stay anyways."

"Where are they?" I asked, slipping out of the previously playful tone.

"I requested that they busy themselves by going elsewhere," said Carlisle, "So I wouldn't have to share you today."

"Awe," I said as I rolled over so that I was sitting on top of him, looking down into his eyes as I felt his hands come to my sides.

I leaned down and brushed my lips against his quickly. I meant for it to be like all those sweet little kisses that he graced me with all the time, but he clearly had different intentions. His hands traveled quick up my back and I felt them rest on the back of my neck as I started to pull away but his lips came up to catch mine once more. I instinctively started to kiss him back, my hands falling to rest on his strong shoulders.

"Bella," He mumbled, his forehead pressed to mine and his hand cupping my cheek as I caught my breath a few minutes later.

My fingers were playing with his hair behind his ear, almost of their own accord as I looked deep into his eyes. He was gazing back at me, his eyes soft, like all he wanted to do was be there with me. His hands slid back down to fold themselves on my lower back, and I broke our eye contact to settle my head on his shoulder.

"Ok," He said, his normal voice returning to him, "Ok, I'm sorry, it's been bugging me all night. What is it you and Alice were talking about last night?"

"Eh," I said with a little whine, I didn't want to ruin it with talk of Jake as I let myself fall to the side and I cuddled in to put my head on his shoulder, looking up into his expectant eyes, and he kissed me softly once, "Fine. It was no big deal, it was just when Jake was over yesterday, he tried to get me to go to dinner with him. I said no, I liked someone else. End of story. I just knew that I should tell you, and now I have."

"Is he cute?" Carlisle asked, an unfamiliar look was on his face, he looked a little jealous.

"Yes," I said truthfully, I could have some fun with this.

"Cuter than me?" Carlisle asked and I laughed as he looked down at me indignantly.

"No," I said, smiling up at him, "That would be impossible."

"Good," He said with a little chuckle as he leaned over and kissed me as I laughed too.

"You weren't really worried, were you?" I asked as he pulled away.

"Nope," He said with a smile and he kissed my cheek sweetly.

"We have to do this more often," I said after a few minutes of lying there in silence with him.

"What? Just lay in the grass all day?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant," I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice and I heard him chuckle, "I meant that we need to be like this more often."

I lifted the hand that was on his chest and dropped it for emphasis. He smiled as he picked my hand back up and kissed it.

"I will have to insure it for you, my dear," said Carlisle, and I felt him tuck his chin behind my head.

He snaked his arm around me and I put my hand on his arm, completely content. I started to close my eyes as I felt his other arm start to stroke my hair. My arm was now draped over his body and I could feel the lines on his stomach under his shirt.

"You know, Jake does have pretty impressive muscles," I teased him, starting to trace the lines from his muscles, and he chuckled.

"Now you're just trying to con me out of my shirt," He said and I started laughing.

"Is it working?" I asked, looking up at him mischievously, and he smiled.

"If I don't you'll just organize a trip that includes swimming or something," He said with a crooked smile and I looked thoughtful about it for a second, "Alright, move over."

We sat up and he pulled his shirt off over his head and discarded it to the side. I leaned against his shoulder and it was cold, which was expected. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but tilt my head up and kissed him again. His hand reached up and put his hand over on the side of my head, behind my ear, pulling me lightly closer to him. I threw my arms around his neck and scooted closer in the grass.

"Mm, babes, you smell that?" He asked between kisses.

"No," I said and he hopped up as we heard what sounded like a wounded dog.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking up at him as I remained sitting.

He didn't answer, he growled a little as Jake, in just a pair of old jeans came out of the woods. Now I was confused as Carlisle stepped in front of me and Jake glared at Carlisle. Carlisle was just watching him cautiously, he obviously didn't exactly see him as a big threat. _Wait Jake? A threat? What the hell was going on? Was Jake following me now? Had he seen me with Carlisle, well obviously he had._

"What're you doing here?" I spat and Carlisle turned back around to look at me.

"You know him?" He asked, he looked confused, and utterly adorable.

"Carlisle," I said with a sigh as I stood up, "Meet Jake. Jake, Carlisle. Now I repeat, what're you doing here, Jake?"

"Could ask you the same, does Charlie know you're here sucking his face off?" said Jake, "Or rather that he's about to suck your face off?"

"No," said Carlisle calmly, stepping back and standing beside me, realizing Jake wasn't going to hurt me, "Sadly he can't yet. Does he know what you are, Jake?"

"Does he know what you are, leech?" Jake retorted and I was instantly confused.

"Bella, my sweet, why didn't you tell me that your friend was a wolf?" Carlisle asked me politely and my eyes expanded.

"What?" I said.

"Thanks," said Jake.

"Well had she not already known of my condition, Jake, you would have just broken the treaty," said Carlisle.

"What treaty?" I asked and Carlisle turned to me, "Simply, I can't go on their land and they can't tell everyone what we are."

"Too bad you didn't put in anything about them coming on your land," I said and Carlisle shrugged.

"Carlisle!" Alice said as she and Jasper appeared nearby, "You two just disa- Gross!"

"Yeah," said Carlisle, politely, wrapping an arm around me, "Meet Bella's friend Jake."

"Oh, hi," said Alice as she and Jasper walked over and stood on the other side of me.

Jasper looked highly confused, but just stood there for effect, which was apparently working. Jake was starting to back up.

"Jake, what was it that you want?" I asked, stepping out from the line and Jasper immediately jumped in front of me.

"Jasper, she's fine," said Carlisle and Jasper backed up again.

"You," said Jake, "And you'll want to be with me before long too."

"I won't, Jake," I stated and he looked a little hurt, "I am in love with Carlisle, that's not going to change, ever."

"It will," said Jake, looking even more hurt, "It has to."

"Are you going to tell Charlie? Or anyone," I asked, immediately nervous for Carlisle.

"I ain't gonna squeal, it won't matter in a while," said Jake creepily.

I backed up, starting to feel unsafe and I felt Carlisle's hand catch my lower back. I stepped behind him, Jake was really acting creepy. I peered around him and Jake was glaring at us.

"I'll be back," He said, as he retreated to the edge of the woods, "I'm not going anywhere for long."

The Cullens and I watched him disappear before I stepped back in front of Carlisle and he put his arms around me, pulling my back into him. Alice and Jasper came around and we formed a circle. Jasper looked like he was trying to figure out a particularly difficult puzzle.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Carlisle asked and Alice shook her head.

"He was intimidated by all of us," said Jasper, "That's why he left."

"Makes sense," said Carlisle, his tone calculating, "How many more of them do you think there are?"

"Enough, or so he thinks," said Jasper, "He was pretty confident when he announced he would be back. I'm willing to bet that they'll be coming with him."

I got nervous and shrinked further back into Carlisle, he kissed my head and pulled me tighter reassuringly. I looked up at him and he kissed me quickly.

"It'll be ok, Bella," said Carlisle, his voice just as calm as it always was, "I won't let a thing happen to you."

"Carlisle," said Jasper, as if he had said it about three times already, "It's worse."

"How could it possibly be worse, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, his voice changing to an irritated one the minute he looked up, maybe he was more on edge than he let on.

"Carlisle, he's imprinted," said Jasper, "The whole pack will feel the same way he does, like we've stolen their property."

"He what?!" said Carlisle, his voice high, and I looked up at him, he looked a little disgusted.

"Property?!" I said, knowing somehow that that was in reference to me.

"Bella, sweetheart," said Carlisle terser than I had ever witnessed before, "I assure you, no one here thinks of you as property. That was a stupid analogy, Jasper."

"And 'Imprinted'?" I asked and Carlisle shivered.

"How about we take this conversation inside?" said Jasper, eyeing the edge of the woods, "I don't think it'll be long before they're back."

"Alright," said Carlisle, pulling me tighter and towards the side, kissing the top of my head, he still seemed upset.

"Carlisle, what the hell is going on here?!" I said and he sighed heavily, "Inside, my love? Please?"

"Ok," I said, noting the concern so clear in his voice.

Alice looked to the edge of the woods again before we all turned around and headed inside. Jasper, sensing my worry, but not doing anything emotionally about it, got me a glass of water as Carlisle and Alice sat me down.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said and he nodded curtly before sitting down with Alice across from Carlisle and I, Carlisle was holding my hand, "Now a little explanation?"

"I would actually have to turn this one over to Jasper," said Carlisle, "I have no idea how this is even possible."

"It's entirely possible," said Jasper sheepishly, "Wolves and Vampires aren't meant to coincide in peace."

"Yes, well this won't help us either," said Alice, she seemed annoyed.

"Ok, anyone wanna fill me in here?" I said.

"Of course, Bella, sweetie," He said, his eyes just as soft as they always were when he was talking to me, "Wolves have their own form of L'amore fatale. They have what they call imprinting. Though, it's much weaker, it is purely one sided, though in most cases it is eventually reciprocated after a while. The imprinter, is full of nothing but adoration for their imprinted person. They won't give up as long as they possibly can."

"What?" I said, "So Jake imprinted on me… How is that possible? I'm already with you, I wanna be with you, I don't like Jake! At all! Carlisle, you have to know that, I'm completely in love with you."

"I know, sweetie," said Carlisle, leaning in and kissing me quickly, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, "I know, babes, I love you too. I told you, it's very often one sided. And I'm not quite sure exactly how this is possible."

"I told you," said Jasper, clearly the expert on feelings and such, "It's really simple. It happened as it always does. He saw you, that's all it takes for L'amore fatale, and Imprinting, it's just that as Carlisle stated, imprinting is so much weaker because it is so one sided. Vampires and Pups are not meant to leave in anywhere near this close of a proximity. This is probably the only case of this situation, but I can research it a little. You two were never meant to lay eyes on the same girl. The problem is, the pack will think, as I stated before, that you belong to them, when it isn't the case. They take imprinting seriously, and will fight to take you."

"But I don't want to go," I said, leaning into Carlisle.

"I know, we'll figure something out," said Carlisle, kissing the top of my head, "I won't let them take you if you don't want to go."

"They're back."


	13. Powwows

A/N: Ok, so I am trying my hardest to keep Carlisle in character through this situation, but I kind of feel that he would be a little mad, at the very least…meant to post this earlier, but fanfic wasn't letting me sign in… wow these chapters are getting shorter i=with the occasional loner… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Trip Around the Sun 

Chapter Thirteen – Powwows

Alice's words struck a cord in me as we stood, and I once again found myself attached to Carlisle's side. Which, I realized was still bare and I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. My head automatically fell onto Carlisle's strong and rock solid shoulder, I felt his lips kissing my head. I looked up at him and he smiled before pecking my lips quickly. Every little moment with Carlisle always felt so perfect, and I doubted very much that that would ever change.

"I won't let them hurt you," He assured me, his eyes showed me just how much he meant it, "But if you wish to stay in the house…"

"No, I'm coming," I said, and he nodded as if he had expected nothing less.

"She's brave," said Jasper as he peeked out the window.

"She'd have to be," said Alice, rolling her eyes at her husband, "How many did he bring, Jasper?"

"Including himself, three," said Jasper, "And they're in their human forms, they didn't come to fight today."

"Today," Alice repeated and I pulled myself tighter to Carlisle.

"C'mon," said Carlisle, and I relaxed my grip on him so that we could walk easily towards the door, "Let's get this over with."

"Um, Carlisle," said Alice as we reached the door, and we turned to look at her.

"Yes Alice?" He asked and she just kind of rolled her eyes.

"You may want to grab a shirt," said Alice, and Carlisle looked down, he had forgotten, "I realize yours is out in the grass, and Bella doesn't mind you being half naked at all, but they might take offense. Especially if you and Bella are going to be like you usually are. We really can't afford to piss them off any more than we have."

"Oh, right," said Carlisle, and he turned and kissed me lightly before zipping off, only to return a few seconds later with a dress shirt draped over his shoulders.

"Ok," said Jasper, with a mischievous smile as Carlisle buttoned his shirt, "Everyone presentable?"

"Yup," said Carlisle as he took my hand, and led me out the front door.

We stopped a few feet in front of Jake and the other two. I recognized the two boys flanking Jake's sides as Embry, the kid he had been playing Frisbee with on the beach, and Sam, an older kid from the reservation. Embry looked like he had gone through a transition much like Jacob had, and was much more intimidating than he was on the beach. The looks on the three of their faces frightened me a little, and I curled into Carlisle. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm back and around my waist. I looked up at him, he was glaring at Jake, not too angrily, but almost like he was trying to figure out what Jake was going to say, it was an interested expression.

"Nice to see you again so soon," said Carlisle pleasantly, I didn't catch any sarcasm, but Sam seemed to.

"Right," He scoffed from Jake's right side, "I'm sure."

"No, you misunderstand me," said Carlisle calmly, "I wish you were here under different pretences, quite obviously, I cannot deny that. Though, any friend of Bella's is welcome here anytime."

The three of them rolled their eyes, and I looked up at Carlisle. He looked down worried, like he thought I was mad at him and I leaned up and kissed his jaw to make sure he knew I wasn't. This wasn't going to get us anywhere, and we all knew it. I had to speak to Jake, one on one and the sooner we got this cleared up the sooner we could be rid of this ridiculousness. I pulled away from Carlisle a bit, and watched as Jake's face lightened. This whole group confrontation was getting us nowhere. I needed to speak to Jake one on one and make him understand.

"Alright," I said, once Carlisle was simply holding my hand, then I addressed both groups at large, "Can I speak to Jake? Alone?"

"No way we're leaving if they don't," said Sam childishly and I had to stop myself from snapping and telling him that would be the purpose of both parties leaving.

"Like we would-" Jasper started.

"Of, course. That would be what she asked for would it not?" said Carlisle, cutting Jasper off and I looked around at him.

"Carlisle, I just want to talk to him alone," I assured him and he nodded as he rested his hand against my neck and gently stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I know, babe," He said, and we ignored the low growls, "I trust you, completely."

"I love you," I said, all I wanted was for him to kiss me, but I knew he wouldn't, not with Jake standing right there, and not now that he knew how Jake felt.

"I love you," He said, his voice honeyed, "You sure about this?"

"I'll be fine," I said and he sighed under his breath.

"Ok," He said, and I couldn't resist brushing my lips against his, "Love you."

With that he disappeared, as did Japer and Alice. I assumed they returned to the house as I watched Sam and Embry retreat back to the forest as I took a step closer to Jake. The murderous look Jake had been giving Carlisle all morning was gone and now he just looked like an adoring puppy – no pun intended – again. He watched me as I stepped closer, and he started to open his mouth.

"What did he mean 'I trust you, completely'?" said Jake tersely and I shrugged.

"He trusts me with his heart," I said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "We're together, Jake. He trusts me enough to let me talk to you alone."

"But if you want to talk to me alone, it's not his choice," said Jake angrily.

"I only meant that he trusts me enough so that he doesn't worry, he's secure in our relationship, Jake," I said, rolling my eyes, "And it is kind of his choice, if he had requested to stay I would have let him. He's a part of this too."

"Right," Jake said sarcastically, "You totally would have let him stay of your own accord. He's controlling you, Bella, he has you tricked."

"No," I said, "Jake, he's the least controlling guy ever. He's left all the doors open for me to leave if I wanted to, but I don't want to. I couldn't it hurts to be away from him, to not talk to him, to not text him, to not hug him, to not have him to hold me when I cry-"

"Bella, you belong with me," Jake said cutting across me, "Imprinting happens when a wolf finds his true love."

"Jake," I said trying to find the simplest way to put it, "I already have a love."

"No, it's not _him_, it's me," said Jake and I sighed heavily, "There is no future with him, Bella. He's pretty much already dead, or he should be, it's not natural, Bella."

"Oh? And being a wolf is?" I said angrily.

"More natural than him," Jake spat and I had to control the anger that flared up inside when he was mean about Carlisle.

"Jake, I don't know how imprinting works, but I have to imagine its like L'amore Fatale," I said and he nodded, "Well, if Carlisle asked me to go, even with being his L'amore, I would. I just have to ask you to back off. You having feelings for me might end up hurting him, Jake. I can't let that happen."

"Wait," said Jake, starting to actually tremble with anger, "You two are L'amore Fatales or whatever the vampires do instead of imprinting?"

"Yes," I said and he started to shake violently.

The moment he had begun to shake everyone was back. Carlisle was immediately at my side and his arms flew around me.

"Bella, we must go," Carlisle whispered into my ear before picking me up in both arms as Sam and Embry tried to calm Jake down.

Carlisle started to carry me towards the house, my head resting against his shoulder. I looked over it to see Alice and Jasper watching interestedly as Sam and Embry struggled with Jake. Then, all of a sudden there was a howl, a mixture of pain and anger, and then Jake turned. He thrashed violently as Embry and Sam let go of him and he turned viciously into an actual wolf, his jeans lay shredded at his feet. He had flailed as he changed, and he would have struck me if Carlisle had not come to get me. A snarling wolf now stood where Jake was and Alice and Jasper sped off to avoid him as Embry and Sam directed him off into the woods.

"Bella?" said Carlisle sweetly once he had lain me down on the couch, "Are you ok, sweetie?"

"No," I said immediately and he sat down in an instant beside me, one arm around me, stroking my hair with the other.

"What's the matter, did he hurt you?" Carlisle's voice and face had gone from loving to irrationally concerned in milliseconds.

"No," I said as I curled into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Then what's the matter, darling?" Carlisle asked as I pressed my face into him, and I felt his chin find its resting place on my head.

"I don't want to hurt him, Carlisle," I said, I felt tears start to come as I buried my face into his shoulder and he brought me right into his lap, "I've known him forever, I always imagined him like my brother."

"I know," said Carlisle, his voice had changed with the presence of my tears, it was soft, agonizing, "Bella, I understand."

"Carlisle, I just want this to be simple," I said, pulling my face off his shoulder and looking into his eyes, he looked back at me, his eyes so full of love and concern, "I just want to be with you, and be happy, and for all this to be simple. Like it was."

"Sweetie," He said his hand rubbing circles on my back in an attempt to sooth me, "I love you, and you are with me. It is that simple, love, especially if you love me too."

"I do," I said and he smiled, he had already known that was coming.

"Then what's the problem? So we've hit a little snag," said Carlisle and I chuckled, there was definitely nothing little about Jake anymore, "You think this was going to be easy? You do realize you're in love with a vampire. The fact that I have some not so friendly competition should be the least of your problems."

"No competition, Carlisle," I said smiling at his attempt to cheer me up as he kissed the tip of my nose, "Will you make me like you, just change me. That way Jake will think of me as his enemy, and we will be free from the wolves."

"Bella," He said, sighing, but not breaking our eye contact, "I don't know that that will be quite so painless for your friend. But that's once, ask me twice more and we set a date."


	14. Sad Attempts

A/N: Ok, so I wanted a little Jasper/Bella friendship, so it's in here a little to retain some normalcy for them… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun 

Chapter Fourteen – Sad Attempts

I spent the weekend with the Cullens and Jake and his friends didn't make another appearance while I was there. I was, for the most part, able to spend the time with Carlisle, but Alice insisted that we all spend some of the time with her and Jasper too. Though she said she understood the fact that Carlisle and I were attached at the hip more and more now, she didn't hesitate to pry me away from him to bring me shopping on Sunday. In a last attempt to spend the last few hours I had before going home with Carlisle, I convinced him to come with us. He in turn tried to get Jasper to come as well, but Jasper made the excuse that he was making emergency attack and battle plans for the wolves. I didn't like that idea, and so Carlisle got me out of the house before I could get too upset about it.

Shopping with Alice was something that Carlisle and I felt the same about. We both hated the actual shopping, but we did love Alice, so we put up with her during her shopping sprees. Though, we both had found it much more enjoyable when we could assist Alice in shopping for each other. I helped Alice pick out a few darker dress shirts that looked amazing on Carlisle, I almost wanted to forbid him from wearing them up at the hospital, and a new watch. On the other hand, I think Carlisle was having fun picking out some of the most ridiculous outfits for me to try on, but then in the end picked a few cute tops and a couple pairs of jeans. Then, it got to the boring part as we sat and watched Alice shop for herself, nodding and shaking our heads when we were supposed to.

Then, before I knew it I was sitting, completely bored out of my mind, in study. Jasper was using his advanced skills to ensure that I was safe to text back and forth with Carlisle, who was equally as bored at work. Jasper nudged me under our lab table, so I put my phone back in my pocket of the study teacher who entered the room about two minutes later. Jasper chuckled as I blushed.

"So," He whispered, "How's the hospital lately?"

"It's almost completely empty," I said and he chuckled.

"Is daddy-o bored?" Jasper asked and I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"He's thinking he'll be home early," I said.

"Oh, so there go our big party plans," said Jasper with a mischievous smile.

"You know he wouldn't care," I said and Jasper shrugged.

"Maybe he wouldn't care if you had a bunch of people over and broke stuff," said Jasper, "but me, he'd be pissed at."

"He doesn't mind the people, just the breaking stuff part," I said, blushing a little at his comment.

"Naw, I bet if we pinned it on you we could even break-"

"Jasper Hale, you are not, under any circumstances to break anything and blaming me," I said and he laughed.

"Ok," He said with a crooked smile as Lauren shot us a look from the other side of the classroom.

Jasper and I had taken to sitting in the back of the study hall, completely isolated from the rest of the class, and that suited us just fine. This meant that we could speak in a simple whisper about just about anything without anyone overhearing. Which, we used to our fullest advantage.

"Have you guys seen or heard from Jake?" I asked, I hadn't thought to ask earlier.

"Not since he almost mauled you," said Jasper and I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, Bella, we may not care about your looks, but wolf scars can be nasty. You? You're dad's friends with his right?"

"Yeah," I said, "I've seen Billy, he gave me one of the most dirty looks I have ever even witnessed, but he didn't tell Charlie, which is what I really care about."

"We all know it's not your fault, but it's his son, you have to understand," said Jasper and I nodded.

"I know," I said, "It just sucks."

"I know," said Jasper, and he hugged me quickly before letting go as the bell rang.

"Finally," I said as we stood up and pushed our chairs in and grabbed our bags, I whipped out my phone, a text from Carlisle was waiting.

_One more patient and then I will be home my love… I'll probably be home in about a half hour… Love you babe_

_Ok love you_

I texted him back quickly and relayed the message, minus all the loving inserts, to Jasper as we went out the classroom door and met up with Alice by her locker. We all walked down to the parking lot together, and we froze as all of our mouths dropped in unison as we saw who was waiting for us. Jake was leaning casually against my truck, he seemed to have found clothes, because he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, in the beginning of November. What was he trying to prove he was a tough guy or something? As soon as that crossed my mind my phone vibrated in my hand.

"Damn it, Carlisle," Alice said, already knowing what the text was going to say.

_Babes I am so sorry… They just rolled a bunch of traumas in… I won't be home until later… I wont too late if you want to hang around… or stop by later…xoo _

"Hey, Bella," Jake called from over by the car as we continued to approach, and I sighed, more at Carlisle than Jake, "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said, then added slightly hushed, "Carlisle's working late."

"Oh, good," said Jake, "Then you can come hang out with me on the res."

"I don't think so, mutt," said Jasper and Jake rolled his eyes, "What if she wants to hang out with us?"

"You know, I do like the doc better," said Jake, "He at least seems to know that you're not seven and are capable of thinking."

"Lay off him, Jake," I said and he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Of course," said Jake and Jasper snarled.

"Jasper," I said, "He's right, and you know it."

"Yeah," said Jasper, looking down at his shoes a little.

"I know," said Alice, like she had a solution, "Jake, you can come by our house and hang out if you want."

"No, thanks," said Jake, and I knew the only reason she had asked was because she had already known his answer, "C'mon, Bella, come hang out with me."

"Jake," I said bracingly then surrendered, "Fine, I'll come over for a little bit, ok?"

"Fine by me," said Jake and I nodded.

"Bella," said Jasper questioningly and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him," I said, under my breath so that only Jasper and Alice could hear me, "Call the dogs off so to say, smooth things over."

"Fine, be careful, Bella," said Jasper and Alice nodded in agreement.

"We won't _bite _her," said Jake, sounding annoyed as I pulled out my phone and texted Carlisle.

_Ok sweetheart… I think Im gonna go hang with Jake for a while… love you… text me when you get out so I can come see you…_

"Ok," I said as I hopped into the truck, "Do you want to hop in, or do you want to run back to La Push?"

"Coming, darling," said Jake and I rolled my eyes.

"Not your darling, Jake, and if you ever call me that again…" I said, allowing myself to trail off as Jasper and Alice chuckled.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Jake, saluting me and I rolled my eyes as I started up the car.

"Better at least," I said, rolling my eyes as Jasper and Alice chuckled a little more, and I was off to La Push.

Once we pulled into the unpaved driveway outside Jake's house, he hopped out as I checked my phone, I had a text waiting from Carlisle.

_Will do… have fun with your friends…I Love you baby_

I smiled at his clear acceptance as I hopped out and Jake watched me carefully. I texted Carlisle back quickly before looking up and Jake was shaking his head at me.

"You know, texting _him_, doesn't really constitute hanging out with me," said Jake as a Sam and Embry came up behind him.

"Just saying I'll see him later," I said innocently and Sam and Embry shook their heads.

"You are definitely in need of some fun," said Sam and I rolled my eyes.

"I have plenty of fun," I said, and they nodded, not really believing me.

"You're growing up too fast," said Embry and I started to laugh.

"Oh," I said, pointing to myself, "I'm growing up too fast? Have you been monitoring yourselves?"

"Fine," said Jake, "He picked a bad metaphor, but really how much fun could _they_ be?"

"Jake!" I said, "Please, no bashing them, ok?"

"Fine," said Jake and Sam and Embry nodded.

"We promise to be good," said Sam as I slipped my phone back into my pocket, "C'mon let's go down to the beach."

I followed the guys down to the beach where a girl with a scar across her face was waiting. Upon seeing us enter, she ran over and threw her arms around Sam, I figured this must be Sam's imprint. That was the way imprinting was supposed to go, the way a normal girl would react.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is the Vampire girl," said Embry good naturedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella," I said, extending my hand for her to shake.

"Emily," she said with a warm smile on her face, "How'd you get a nickname like Vamp girl?"

"She's with the Doc," said Sam and I turned around at them angrily.

"What are you three spreading that around like common knowledge," I said, my face turning red, "Discretion, guys! Why don't you just tell Charlie to his face."

"We would never, Bella," said Jake defensively, "Emily won't tell anyone."

"Course not," she said, looking from Jake to me then back and forth a few times, "Um…"

"Yeah, don't want to talk about it," I said angrily as I took out my phone.

"But your still with Dr. Cullen?" said Emily, she seemed surprised and I nodded, "He doesn't mind you…being here?"

"Nope," I said, then quickly explained the concept of L'amore fatale and Jake managed to keep himself calm.

"Oh," said Emily, slightly taken aback.

"Yup," I said, looking at the sand for a minute, "So what did you all have planned?"

"Food?" Embry requested and we all chuckled a little.

"Right," said Sam, "Because we just finished eating, and naturally you would want to some more."

"So what's up with Jasper?" Jacob asked me once we were sitting in one of the neighborhood kitchens, I presumed it to be Emily's because she was fixing something up for Embry to eat.

"Nothing," I said, "He's younger than Carlisle, he gets territorial and protective. He knows how much I mean to Carlisle, he's an empath. He senses emotions."

"So he's worried your feelings for Carlisle don't match that of his for you?" said Jake hopefully and I shook my head.

"You would see it that way," I said restlessly as the guys and Emily all turned to pay attention, "No, he's worried about your emotions, Jake."

"Right," He said as Emily offered me a can of soda.

"Thanks," I said as I opened it and sipped it as Emily gave me another warm smile.

"Emmy?" Sam asked sweetly, "Come sit, you look tired."

"Ok," said Emily and she walked right over and sat on a stool beside him.

The conversation then, thankfully, varied from my extreme love triangle of a life, to random topics that interested the whole party of people. I actually was having a lot of fun, and thought, though mostly to myself that if the situation was any different, that Alice and Emily would make good friends. Emily was certainly growing on me, she was very nice, all of them were. I started to laugh towards the end of my visit as Jake and Embry were trying to make a tower of their own trash, and Sam kept casually blowing it down. My phone was clutched in my hand, I knew Carlisle would be getting off work soon and I missed him.

_Just heading home now… hope youre having fun… maybe I'll see you tomorrow? I love you my darling… _

"I'm gonna go," I said as I got up and Jake looked over at me disappointedly.

"Oh, c'mon Bella, it's only like six," said Jake as I thanked Emily.

"Six-thirty," I corrected as I slipped my shoes back on, "And Carlisle just got off."

"Oh, so he's making you go see him or something?" Jake said in an annoying tone.

"No, Jake," I said, and I noticed that he started to tremble so I went with the nicer version of what I was going to say, "I don't have to explain things like this to you, he's my boyfriend, you're not."

He started to shake and I realized just how bad an idea it was for me to come. I ran from the house to my truck while Sam and Embry converged on Jake to try and calm him down. I wished that that could have gone smoother, and that possibly today I could have had a normal good bye from him. I hopped into the truck and sped directly to Carlisle, who was waiting for me in the front room of the house.

"Alice saw you coming and you were upset," said Carlisle the minute I walked through the door and he took me in his arms, "You ok?"

"I'll be fine," I said as he nodded understandingly and smiled, "Hey, Jasper and Alice and I are planning a trip this weekend. Little camping, very little hiking because I know how uncoordinated you are, and for the little that we have to I'll carry you. I think it sounds fun, but it also means forty-eight hours with you, so I may be biased. What do you say?"

"Sure," I said, it sounded amazing, and I could tell he was really excited about the idea.

"Now what was wrong when you walked in?" He asked, holding me close and looking down into my eyes.

"That was probably the saddest attempt at smoothing things over ever," I said and he gave me a weak sort of half smile.

"I'm sorry," He said sincerely, noticing that I was more than a little down, "One extra thick chocolate milk shake coming right up."

"Thanks," I said, and he kissed me sweetly, "Actually I think that's better than any milkshake."

"Really?" He said, kissing me again as Alice and Jasper walked in.

"I took the liberty of making the milkshake," said Alice, handing it to me where I stood, wrapped up in Carlisle.

"Thanks, Alice," said Carlisle and Alice nodded dutifully.

"The wolves behave themselves?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"It was actually a lot of fun," I said and Carlisle smiled.

"Good," He said, kissing my forehead as I sipped the milkshake through a bendy straw.

"Movie?" Alice asked and I nodded as Carlisle swept me up in his arms only to put me down gingerly on the couch, and sit down next to me.

"Hey, guess what," He said with a smile.

"What?"

"I love you."


	15. Camping

A/N: Now for some more Bellisle time…and for the record… I am so updating blind here… while others are getting error pages when they try to sign in, I'm not able to see reviews all the time, like the counter works but other than that it doesn't let me read them.. so hope you guys are still liking it… and hopefully FF fixes soon… Read. Enjoy. Review (anyway).

Trip Around the Sun 

Chapter Fourteen – Camping

"Remind me again why we're leaving tonight?" I asked, it was Friday night and I was exhausted as I sat on my bed while Alice helped me pack for our trip.

"Because if we waited until tomorrow we would be leaving fairly early in the morning, and then you would be complaining it was too early," said Alice as she zipped up my duffle bag, and she dropped her voice and added, "Besides it gives us one more night under the stars with Carlisle and Jazz."

"Right," I said, though I wasn't sure how much I was going to be enjoying it if I was conked out in the tent, but I smiled anyways, "When are they coming to pick us up?"

"Twenty-eight minutes and five seconds," said Alice dutifully and not even looking at the clock, I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I said, getting up and throwing the last few necessities into my backpack and zipped it up.

"Hey girls," said Charlie as we leaned against the doorframe that led into my room, "So, this camping trip, you girls aren't just going with Jasper, right?"

"No," said Alice, "Dad's coming too. Well, he's bringing us."

"Ok," said Charlie, clearly lulled into a perfectly false sense of security, I half wondered how he'd feel if he knew the whole picture.

"That just wasn't fair," I said to Alice softly once Charlie had vacated the area, closing the door behind him and Alice chuckled.

"Oh, he'll know as soon as he can," said Alice once she had stopped chuckling, "Carlisle will be sure of it. Oh, and you will most likely be grounded for about a week from the day you turn eighteen."

"Great," I replied sarcastically, and Alice smiled.

"You'll find a way out of it, don't worry."

We chatted for a little while, and then Alice grabbed my pillow and backpack, leaving me with the duffle bag, leading me downstairs. Just as perfectly as she had planned it, the minute we reached the front door we had to open it for Carlisle and Jasper. Before I even realized it, Carlisle had taken the duffle from me and the pillow from Alice, who passed me back my backpack. Then Carlisle and Jasper led Alice and I out to the jeep they had rented for the trip. Carlisle was keeping our relations to a minimum, as Charlie was not too far behind Alice and I, but there wasn't much that could be done about how we looked at each other, so we avoided glances. Carlisle finished packing up the back of the jeep and gave Charlie a smile as he closed the back hatch, pretending just to have noticed him.

"Hey Doc," Charlie said as he shook Carlisle's hand, "You going to be able to handle all three of them?"

"I sure hope so," said Carlisle as though he was actually worried.

"Bella," said Alice, pretending not to be interested in the conversation, "You take shotgun ok? I wanna sit with Jazz."

"Ok," I said innocently as I slipped into the front seat, and Alice and Jasper hopped in back.

"I still don't know how you three managed to convince Bella to go camping," said Charlie and Carlisle shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard," He said and Alice grinned from the backseat.

"You just have to have the proper leverage," said Alice mischievously and I shot her a glance, luckily Charlie wasn't the perceptive type.

"Yes, well," said Carlisle, "We better get off then."

"Alright," said Charlie as he came over to my door, "Have fun, kiddo. And I'll be here or down on the res. if you need me."

"Ok," I said as Carlisle walked around the car and sat down in the driver's seat, "Bye dad."

"Bye Bells," said Charlie and Carlisle started up the jeep.

Carlisle leaned over the center consol of the jeep and gave me our usual kiss of a greeting as soon as we exited Forks. He then rested his arm around my shoulders and we rode in comfortable silence while Alice and Jasper talked lightly in the backseat. Carlisle drove us right up into the mountains, which were, according to Alice, going to be in Indian summer mode while we were there. Though, just in case the back of the jeep was stuffed with blankets and sweatshirts for me if I got cold. I drifted off to sleep as it got dark, and woke up again to the sound of my love's voice.

"Babe," He whispered as he brushed his lips against my cheek, "We're here."

I opened my eyes and looked around. The tents were all set up perfectly. We were settled a little ways up one of the smaller mountains and there was a lake that met with the clearing that they had set up camp in. There was a cooler in the middle of the two tents, and I knew it was filled with food for me. There were little lanterns scattered like lampposts around so that I could see pretty easily and I smiled. It looked almost exactly like an L.L. Bean catalog picture. Carlisle's face was still quite close to mine, and I turned and kissed him passionately. We pulled away as a camera flashed and Alice was smiling from in front of the jeep.

"C'mon you two," said Alice with a smile as Jasper came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Right," I said as Carlisle and I climbed out of the car, "Because you two are so much better."

Carlisle chuckled a bit as the four of us headed to our tents. If anyone asked after seeing the pictures approved to show people – the ones that were not of Carlisle and I kissing or cuddling or doing anything coupe like – the first tent near the lake was for Alice and I, not Carlisle and I, and the second one was for Carlisle and Jasper, not Jasper and Alice. Though it had always clear while we had been planning that I would be sharing with Carlisle, as part of the leverage that Alice had mentioned before.

I yawned as Carlisle undid our zipper door and led us into our tent. It was a decent sized one, but not overly huge. He had arranged my sleeping bag so that it was unzipped and lining a bed area, with a blanket and pillow on top. Then over in another portion he had all my stuff with a little lantern style flashlight.

Carlisle ducked outside the tent so I could change into a sweatshirt and flannel pants to sleep in. I called for him to return, and he did, having changed himself into his version of pajamas. This act on his part really wasn't necessary, seeing as he didn't sleep, but it was something he liked to do. He liked to keep up with human habits, even if he didn't need to.

"All ready my sweetheart?" Carlisle asked as He swept me right up, effortlessly into his arms.

"Yes," I replied, kissing him tenderly.

"Mmm?" He said as he fell so gracefully onto the makeshift bed that I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't realized we were lying down.

"I'm suddenly not so sleepy," I said as he removed his arm from behind my knees and held me tight.

"Oh really?" He said, kissing my forehead, "Because you were exhausted before."

"Eh," I said, rotating around so that our noses were touching, and I was looking straight into his amazing eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," He murmured as he took my mouth once again against his.

This time it was more passionate filled. I loved the feeling that I got each time I felt his tongue dancing around mine. It was cool and tasted like peppermint, classic, just like my Carlisle. He pulled away slowly, kissing my nose and forehead while I caught my breath. I then cuddled my face into the crook of his neck as he continued to hold me tight.

"Sleep well, Darling," He whispered, and the last thing I felt before I fell asleep that night was his lips pressed against my ear.

I slept peacefully for the first time that week. The way Carlisle held me, and I suspected the way he left random kissed on my skin in the night, always contributed to my utter realization with him. He managed to make me forget all the troubles I worry about on the daily and hourly basis, Jake, Charlie finding out, how Phil was doing on his marriage promises, whether mom would end up without Phil after all. They all just seemed to disappear When I was with Carlisle. When I was with Carlisle none of that stuff mattered, because I was with him, and if it did, he could make me feel better, nothing could hurt me, nothing could ever possibly go wrong when he was there. I knew he tried very hard to keep this up, fix everything for me, but there was eventually going to be a day where he couldn't, and for that day I was fearful. Carlisle was my life, and I couldn't – wouldn't – imagine my life without him. If anything ever happened to him, I was sure that I wouldn't last, it had all come so quickly, but still I knew that he was the reason I was here.

The next morning he woke me up early, like before the sun was even up.

"What are we doing up so early?" I asked for about the seventh time as we walked out of our tent.

"It's a surprise," said Carlisle, his hand wrapped tightly around mine, and he led me towards a path.

"I am irrationally in love with you, Carlisle Cullen," I said, "But I think this is the first time I am actually questioning my own sanity."

"If you're questioning your own sanity, you're perfectly sane," Carlisle pointed out, "You're only insane if you don't realize that you are."

"Philosophical," I grumbled and he chuckled.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head.

"No," I said as Carlisle assisted me by hand over a medium sized boulder, "I think I got it."

We were hiking for a good hour before we reached the top of the particular mountain. This, from the view was clearly the smallest mountain in the area, though even with that considered, the view was absolutely breathtaking. Carlisle must have planned this with Alice because just as we reached the top flattened area, the sun was coming up on the horizon. I looked over at Carlisle, who was beginning to sparkle with the new sun rays, and kissed him, immediately realizing what his surprise was. He smiled against my lips before gesturing over to the edge, were a blanket was waiting for us to sit on. He carried me over to it and I leaned against him as he sat.

"Blanket compliments of Alice," He said with a small smirk as I felt his strong arms wrap around me.

"It's beautiful," I said, and I felt his lips meet the base of my neck.

"I couldn't agree more," He replied in a mere whisper as his lips brushed my ear.

Later that day we went canoeing on the lake with Alice and Jasper, though we all ended up in the water after a splashing fight anyways. I laughed as I treaded water next to our tipped canoe that Jasper had felt the need to tip over after cannon balling and soaking us anyways. Alice started throwing a temper tantrum. Luckily the water wasn't too too cold.

"Jasper Hale!" She just about screamed as she swam after him.

"Swim, Jasper, swim," Carlisle advised, "Last names are never good with that tone."

I laughed as I swam over to Carlisle as we watched Alice tear after Jasper through the water. I heard Carlisle's song-like laughter as Alice caught up with him and jumped playfully on top of him. Jasper then sunk, presumably to the bottom, and they emerged a few minutes later laughing.

"Good to know," Carlisle said mischievously, "So if I'm ever in trouble by you, if I let you false drown me you won't be mad anymore?"

'Carlisle," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I don't think you're ever going to be in trouble by me."

"But if I am?" He asked wrapping his arms around me, kicking to keep us both a float, "For future reference."

"Just hold me like this," I said and he smiled.

"Now lets get you out of this water," He said, kissing me quickly, "You'll freeze on me."


	16. Rising Tensions

A/N: So, yeah this chapter I totally started while sitting, completely bored out of my mind in driver's ed…just a little fun for me while I was supposed to be watching cars crash (Ok I get it drinking and driving is bad.. you die)… and last chapter was me clinging to happiness… it's not going to last much longer… (A little Christmas in August for you guys in the next few chapters) Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Sixteen – Rising Tensions

I spent Thanksgiving down in Phoenix with mom and Phil so that I could spend Christmas break in Forks. Unfortunately, Alice had put some of the most innocent and non-incriminating pictures from the camping trip on Facebook, and mom decided that Carlisle looked young enough to be their older brother. She then continued to badger me about him all thanksgiving weekend, and I had the more difficult task of trying to convince her that there was nothing going on between us, not really wanting to tell her that the guy she said was looking at me lovingly in all the pictures was my friends' 'dad'. This was accentuated by the fact that Carlisle was texting me almost constantly to tell me how much he missed me, which was cute but entirely unnecessary, I knew he missed me as much as I missed him. Eventually I just blurted out that he was their dad, and she dropped it after I explained to her that he adopted them for all intensive purposes. I also threw in that Alice and Jasper were dating just to make sure she would get off my back, I knew Alice wouldn't mind.

Even with Renee on my case most of the weekend, the worst part about spending Thanksgiving down there was Phil. He was even more impossibly obnoxious than when I had left, and I hated it there then. From the way he was acting, I was sure that the new rumors that were flying around about his mistress in New York were true. My only bright spot in the day was at night when Carlisle would call me to talk and say good night, though I had to keep my voice down and remember not to actually say his name, which was harder than it sounded. I was just glad to be home Sunday night, and when I said home I meant at Carlisle's.

Time passed quickly after that, and before I knew it I was sitting on the couch at the Cullen house Friday afternoon at the very start of break. I was watching the news with Jasper and Alice, waiting for Carlisle to get home from the hospital. As much as I had been looking forward to the week and a half with no school, I was also dreading it. Without school I would be so bored and only would be able to think about the fact that Carlisle was at work, right up until Christmas eve. He had explained to me that the holidays were always busy at the hospital because of all the nutty accidents that happened when people tried to string lights on their roofs, go ice skating, or tried to go to the sales where they were trampled in the doorway.

"Hey babe," Carlisle whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek, I had zoned out on the TV and hadn't even heard him come in.

"Honey!" I said happily as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to me, "How was work?"

"Good," said Carlisle, leaning in and kissing me sweetly, "Busy, some guy tried to steal a sheep from the church's nativity scene earlier this evening, and he got violent. The police ended up having to shoot him in the foot to get him to stop waving a gun at them. So I got to see your dad."

Alice was laughing hysterically, even though it was something you weren't supposed to laugh about, it pretty funny. I had to chuckle a little myself as Jasper cracked a smile too. I even caught Carlisle chuckling a little as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Somehow I don't think that's what Christmas is supposed to be about," said Carlisle with a chuckle, "So wrong."

"So tell me," I said, kissing his temple and putting my arms around his neck once the laughing died down, "Where things really so easy and simple back in the day?"

"Back in the day?" He replied questioningly, "To a point, but really not too much, the corruption went in a direct curve with the technology and how 'advanced' we got."

"Makes sense," I commented and he nodded before kissing me.

"Missed you today," He said sweetly and Alice and Jasper used that as their cue to leave the room.

"Really?" I said, as if his statement differed from every other day.

"A lot," He said with a smile before kissing me again, "So are you planning on staying all weekend, because I really recommend it."

"I wish I was," I said, kissing him this time, "I'm going with dad tomorrow down to La Push."

"Oh, ok," said Carlisle in an understanding tone, "That's good, hang out with Jake."

"You are really so sweet about this," I said and he smiled, though I could tell it was a little weak.

"There's nothing to be sweet about, Bella darling," He said, "I'm not about to tell you who to hang out with."

"Do you not want me to hang out with Jake?" I asked, knowing I was reading a little too far into what he was saying, "Because I'll stop, if that's what you want. I mean, it can't be an easy thing for you to watch me do."

"Bella," He sighed, "My heart rests with you, all the time, and I know yours rests with me. I really have no problem with you hanging around him as long as your not hurt. Yes, it makes me sad and a little angry when you come back upset, but if hanging with Jake or whatever is something you want to do, I don't mind."

"Thanks," I said and he squeezed me for a second, "And my heart is always with you, Carlisle, twenty four hours a day."

He kissed me softly, letting me know just how happy he was to hear me say that.

"Besides," He said a few minutes after pulling away, "I think you voluntarily spending time with Jake is keeping the wolves at bay. I thought they'd try to attack by now."

"Glad to know I'm doing my part," I said and he chuckled, so I added mischievously, "So is there anything I can do to get that wild jealous look in your eye again?"

"Look closer, Bella," said Carlisle kindly, kissing the side of my face, "It's there, every time some guy simply looks you up and down. Sometimes I just want to lock you away in a tower."

"Isn't that dad's job?" I asked and Carlisle smiled.

"Well he's not doing a very good job, because here you are," said Carlisle playfully.

"I don't know how he lives with himself," I teased, "Denying you the chance to ride in on a white horse and safe me from some sort of monster."

"I am a monster," He said, his mood automatically going down, and I shook my head.

"No," I said, pulling his face towards mine so we were making eye contact, "You're an angel."

He smiled a little too weakly for my liking and I leaned in and kissed him. I kissed him with every ounce of love that I had for him. It was long and beautiful just the way I intended it to be. It was like a knife to the heart whenever Alice or Jasper referred to themselves as monsters, but this was the first time Carlisle had ever said something like that, at least around me. It was like someone it was quite like he had ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it rather than him just saying four little words. I refused to think of anything as monsters, especially after what Carlisle and Jake had turned out being. I would never classify any group as monsters again without some serious thought.

"An angel wouldn't let you kiss them like that," He pointed out and I smiled.

"Well you sweetheart are most certainly no monster," I said, "A monster is like from old scary movies."

"Vampire," He said.

"Fine," I said, realizing that he was not going to let up, "You're a monster, but you're my monster, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He chuckled as his mood shifted back into his more normal mood.

"I knew what you meant," He said, "I just wanted to see you squirm a little."

"So will you be my angel again?" I asked and he shook his head.

"There's something intriguing about being _your _monster," He said seductively and I grinned as he left little kisses over my face.

"Too bad," I said, and he chuckled, "Angel it is."

The next day as I sat in Billy's living room with Jake, Sam, and Emily I replayed that scene in my head. I could never get Carlisle off my mind, not that I ever wanted to, but for some reason today I couldn't think of anything else. Dad and Billy had left to go fishing after Billy threw me a couple of the most repulsive looks he could think of, and left us to ourselves.

"What's up with you, Bella?" Jake asked, "You seem all zoned out."

"Just thinking about Carlisle," I said simply, and I kind of felt he deserved the hurt look that came across his face, "Sorry, uncalled for."

"Any particular reason?" Emily asked, Sam and her were cuddling on the couch next to me, and in a position that I greatly wished I could be in with Carlisle at that moment.

"He left early for work this morning," I said, deciding to save Jake from a description of the make out session that followed the angel/monster debate, "Didn't really get to say bye, I was tired."

"Oh," said Emily, sounding like she understood completely, and from what I understood from being around them, she felt very close to how I felt about Carlisle about Sam.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at the ground as my phone buzzed.

_Hey Babe, I'm going to run an errand (aka pick up your Christmas present in Seattle) and I love you, but I won't be back until seven…kisses_

_Ok… I love you… hope you didnt go overboard_

_Overboard on the first Christmas with the love of my life? No such thing. No I promise the emotion behind it is much better than the thing itself. Tell Jake and everyone I say hi_

I smiled as I shut my phone, slipping it back into my pocket. I had been smart about getting his gift, and brought Alice along to help me pick it out. She had, after we were shopping around for almost a full twelve hours without stopping, picked up a pair of socks and said that he would love them. I had smiled, liking that she was getting a taste of her own medicine, then went back to what I had originally been planning on getting him, making her groan.

"So was that _him _then?" Jake said tersely and I nodded.

"He says hi to everyone," I replied, figuring that was answer enough to Jake's question.

"Bella this is getting ridiculous," said Jake sounding perturbed as always.

"I would have to agree," I retorted angrily, why couldn't he just take the hint, or rather the large lighted sign that stated that I wanted Carlisle?

"When are you going to realize that I'm better for you, Bella?" said Jake, and I rolled my eyes, as did Sam and Emily.

"Jake," said Emily, the minute I had opened my mouth to reply, "She loves Carlisle, you're her friend, and that's what she wants."

"It's not right!" said Jake, his words stabbing me, but with less piercing pain then the night before when Carlisle had called himself a monster.

"It is, Jake," I said, hopping up off the couch, it was almost Christmas, I did not want Carlisle to have to comfort me tonight, "I'd better go."

"No, Bella, don't go," said Jake and I rolled my eyes.

"I should, Jake," I said, "Tell Charlie I'm at the Cullens'."

"Sure," said Sam when Jake remained silent.

"So what?" said Jake, "It's my punishment for being bad? You take yourself away and I have to picture you with _him_?"

"I'm not punishing you, Jake!" I said, "It's almost Christmas, and I don't want him to have to comfort me tonight, I want to just be happy, Jake."

"SO be happy here with me," said Jake and I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, Carlisle _is _my happiness," I said as I headed for the door, "And for the record he won't be home until seven, so you're mind is safe until then."

I went right out the door, letting the screen door slam behind me. I heard him opening the door behind me, but just ran to my truck, pulling away without looking back. I barreled right down the road and only stopped when I was parked in my usual space outside the Cullen mansion. Alice was, like a good friend, at my door about a second after I pulled in, Jasper not too far behind her.

"Bella?" She said bracingly as I opened my door and hopped out.

"I'm fine," I said and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I disagree," He said cryptically, "You're upset."

"If you two tell Carlisle I will rip you both limp from limp," I said and Jasper nodded, getting the picture.

"Gotcha," He said and I sighed heavily.

"You wanna talk?" Alice asked and I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk," I said, "I want to be happy. So, I don't think I will be visiting Jake of my own accord anytime soon, though I am supposed to be over there for Christmas eve."

"Ok," said Alice, "It's your choice, and we can totally get you out of Christmas Eve if you want. We usually go to the candle light mass Christmas Eve, Carlisle does anyways, but we could all go. No way Charlie's going to tell you you can't go to church."

"Thanks," I said, biting my lip, mostly out of habit, "Wouldn't have thought of that."

"No problem," said Alice and I smiled as Carlisle's Mercedes came up the driveway.

"I thought he was-"

"He only said seven so you wouldn't rush home," said Alice, "He wants you to have fun with your friends."

"You lied to me!" I said angrily as he got out of his car, a plane white bag in his hand, he handed it to Alice and she ran off, Jasper going with her to give us a minute, "How could you lie to me like that?"

"Whoa, babe…"

"Don't babe me right now," I said angrily and he looked hurt, which immediately tugged on my heart strings and made me feel bad.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, his face now fully confused, "And I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to run home. I wanted you to hang around with Jake if you wanted to."

"I think that's my decision," I said and he nodded, taking a step towards me.

"I think so too," He said, caressing my cheek softly, "I'm sorry, I would never mean to hurt you, I figured-"

"You figured wrong," I said and he nodded.

"Clearly," He said and I sighed, seeing just the mixture of confusion and sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said and he gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry too," He said, he was still looking down into my face concernedly, "You ok?"

"I will be," I said as he let go and started to massage my shoulders lightly, "Hopefully."

"Wow," He said, then whispered into my ear, "My Bella, you're so tense."

"I don't blame me," I said and he chuckled lightly before leaning down and kissing me.

"I don't blame you either," He said as he pulled away, "Things didn't go so good down on the reservation."

"Wild understatement," I said simply and he kissed my neck.

"I'm sorry, you want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head, "Ok."


	17. Churchyard Squabbles

A/N: Hey, Grammy's doing a lot better right now… thanks for all the support (Though it's still needed… it's a long road… might be a little while before I update again) anyways… I had some time today so I figured I'd type this up for you guys… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun 

Chapter Seventeen – Churchyard Squabbles 

"Ok Dad," I said as I got to the door, "I'll be back around eleven, ok? I want to be able to hang out a little after the Christmas Eve service."

"You sure you don't want to come to Billy's with me?" Charlie asked and I shook my head.

"Naw, I already told them I'd go," I said and he nodded.

"Ok, have fun," said Charlie, "I'll tell Jake you say hi."

"Please don't," I said, then once the confusion came across his face I left, not wanting to have to make something up to tell him.

I managed not to slip on the snow and ice, and get to my truck safely. I drove straight across town, it was still a few hours before we were to be at the church, but I wanted to spend some time with Carlisle anyways. I didn't know that I would be able to spend all that much time with Carlisle actually on Christmas, Billy and Jake usually came over and I doubted that Charlie would let me out of that. Though, at least that was on my turf.

"There you are, Beautiful," said Carlisle as I parked and he opened my door for me, helping me out and to my feet safely.

"Sweetie," I greeted him, putting my arms up around his neck, giving him a quick kiss, then pulling away to look into his handsome face, "Where's Alice?"

"Hold on," He said, looking down lovingly at me in his arms, then adding playfully, "You trying to cheap change me?"

"Never," I replied and he chuckled.

I went up on my tiptoes and kissed him over dramatically, ravaging his lips. When I finally pulled away from him again his head fell onto my shoulder, and thanks to my handy work his hair was just about standing on end, sticking up in ever which way. I chuckled a little as I smoothed it out gently and I felt him start to kiss a path up my neck. He stopped once he reached my ear, and he looked straight into my eyes with a small smirk playing across his features.

"That was much better," He said, kissing me quickly before releasing my body and taking my hand in his.

"Good, glad you enjoyed yourself," I said as we walked into the house and Carlisle helped me out of my coat.

"I always enjoy myself," He said off handedly as he hung my coat on the hook and returning to my side, only to literally sweep me off my feet and lift me into his arms.

"Awe," I said, pressing my nose to his, "You're such a cutie."

"Well you're both so cute that it makes me nauseous," said Jasper as he and Alice walked into the room and Carlisle set me back down on the ground.

"Shut up, Jasper," said Alice, smacking her husband over the head, "Let them be cute, ok?"

"What's the matter, Jasper?" I teased, hugging Carlisle's middle, "Clearly you don't find him as wildly attractive as I do. I really don't know how you of all people can keep your hands off him."

Alice burst into laughter as Jasper just looked at me in sheer horror. I smiled smugly, chuckling slightly as I looked up at Carlisle. If he could have been blushing I knew he would as he stood there frozen. I leaned up and kissed his jaw line and watched him miraculously relax and smiled.

"Well you hog him," Jasper teased back once he had gotten his words back.

"He's mine to hog," I replied and Carlisle nodded.

"Feeling feisty today, Babe?" said Carlisle, knowing that he had better change the subject before he would feel the need to crawl somewhere and die.

"Just a little," I said and he leaned down and kissed me again, this time on my temple.

Before long I was sitting in the backseat of the Mercedes with Alice while Jasper occupied my usual seat up front with Carlisle. Carlisle pulled right into the local church's parking lot and I noticed Angela Weber was handing out little candles to each person as they were walking in the door. Alice and I were out of the backseat before Carlisle had parked the car totally, but we headed in all together. After receiving our candles from Angela, we casually arranged ourselves in a pew so that I was sitting between Carlisle and Alice, with Jasper on the aisle on the other side of Alice.

Carlisle took hold of my hand under cover of the high walls of the pew and the service started. Alice had to tell me that the candles weren't used until the last song, and I nodded as I put the candle I had nearly crushed in my fist down in my lap. We listened to Pastor Weber's readings, the children's choir, and sand along with all the hymns, though I sounded terrible next to the angels that surrounded me. It was all going well, considering it was my first real church-like experience, until about the middle.

The back doors of the church opened and Alice crinkled her nose as Jasper let out a low, almost unnoticeable growl. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jake and Embry sneaking into the back. I watched until they took a pew a few rows behind us and I tapped Carlisle on the shoulder.

"I know," He whispered calmly with a small sigh, "They won't start anything in here, will they?"

"I don't think so," I whispered back and he nodded, "But they're up to something. Jake knows I really don't want to see him right now."

"I know," He replied, still whispering, so none of the people around us would hear him, "Don't worry, it'll all be ok."

I wanted Carlisle to wrap me up in a tight hug, but I knew that to be impossible due to us being in a place to public. He sensed my need, and Carlisle motioned subtly for Alice to lean over and hug me. I knew both of them meant well, but Alice's hugs were nowhere near as comforting as Carlisle's. I doubted that anyone else's ever would be, and so when Alice let go of me I took back Carlisle's hand and squeezed it as hard as I could, signaling my request that he not let go.

He didn't until the last song – Silent Night – when we all stood up and had our candles lit. I had to admit under just the lights from the candles, the Cullens looked a little ghoulish. When the song ended, we tried to make our exit from the church as quick and painless as possible. We had almost made it to the car when Jake and Embry caught up to us.

"Hey, Bella," said Jake through the crowd as we desperately tried to make it to the car, I ignored him.

We reached the car as Jake called for me again, and Jasper sent him a scathing look from over the car. Jake took no notice to the looks and how unwanted he was as he grabbed my arm.

"Ow, Jake," I said angrily, his grip was strong, and Carlisle immediately whipped his head around to glare at Jake, I had never seen that glare before.

"C'mon," he said manically as Embry just stood behind him menacingly, "Let's just go hang out, Billy's party isn't over yet."

"I don't want to hang around with you anymore, Jake," I said angrily and tried to twist my arm out of his grip, but he just gripped around my arm tighter.

"Easy, Jake," said Carlisle, forced calm in his voice, as he tried to pry Jake's hand off my arm without causing a scene, though there already was one, "You're going to hurt her."

"Don't tell me what to do, Doc," said Jake coldly and I gasped in pain as his grip got even tighter.

"You need to let go, Jake," said Carlisle, sounding less calm than before, "You're going to injure her."

"You'd like me to let go, wouldn't you, Doc?" said Jake menacingly as his grip tightened and I winced.

The minute I did a lot of things happened all at once. Carlisle's fist came into loud contact with Jake's face and Jake took both my upper arms in his death grip, smashing me against the car. Carlisle got mad and I felt him snap each one of Jake's fingers to get him off of me. Alice immediately tried to swoop in and bring me out of the way, but Carlisle had to punch Jake again to keep him at bay while Alice brought me over to the other side of the car. I caught a look at Jake, who was bleeding from his nose and eye before he ran off with Embry tearing after him.

"Bella?" Carlisle called turning around as a few elderly women from the church brought me under a street light to examine my arms.

Both of them were entirely black and blue. I couldn't see one square centimeter of my usually pale flesh. I looked over at Carlisle who was making his way over through the crowd that had formed. This was probably the first time ever that I had seen him so pissed. His usual calm and gentle temper was completely lost to his anger as he took my arms in his hands. He held them delicately, like they were made of the thinnest glass. He inspected them thoroughly in complete silence before looking up at me, the anger gone and replaced with concern and sorrow.

"Just badly bruised," he announced, "Doesn't seem like anything's broken. The muscle tissue may hurt for a few days, but you'll be just fine."

I threw myself into his arms, not even caring how many people were watching and started to cry into his chest. I knew he wanted to kiss it all better right there, but he made the comforting seem platonic for the crowd.

"It's ok, Bella," He said, "I promise, it'll be ok."

He bent down and got enough snow off the ground for Alice to hold on my arms and drove us home.

The phone was ringing when Carlisle carried me through the door to the house. Jasper ran to answer it while Carlisle set me down on the couch with a gentle kiss. He left and returned with a bandage for a small portion of my arm and was bleeding. He covered it right up and kissed the bandage lightly before Alice and Jasper walked in, Alice with ice packs and Jasper covering the transmitter on the phone.

I felt Carlisle lay his cool lips against the burning flesh a few times before he helped Alice pack the ice around them, then kissed my forehead lovingly. He turned back to Jasper and was handed the phone.

"Hello?" said Carlisle calmly, "Charlie… whoa whoa, calm down, chief… Charlie there's no need… fine! Why don't you come down here and see what that – kid – did to your daughter… no Charlie, she's not seriously injured… don't panic, see you when you get here."

"What was that about?" I asked and Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"It seems Jake didn't tell your father the whole story, he was about to throw me in jail for attacking him unprovoked," said Carlisle, "Your dad's on his way."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," He said as Jasper and Alice backed out of the room, "I don't mind taking the heat as long as you're ok."

"Will you cuddle me until he gets here?" I asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Of course, baby," said Carlisle politely, that familiar smile coming back across his face as he pulled me carefully into his arms.

He kissed my head as I leaned back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, carefully enough not to disturb the thousands of ice packs that Alice had gotten for me. He placed a single kiss on one of the more purple bruises on my bicep and then brushed his face against mine. Then he gently nibbled at my cheek.

"So," He said after a second, "Do you want your present right now, or in the morning?"

"Tomorrow," I said and he nodded.

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart," He said and I smiled as Alice walked back in.

"ETA five minutes," She announced and Carlisle sat me back up and I groaned as he knelt in front of me and pretended to be checking on my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," He said sadly, "I just watched him do this to you. I could have done something more."

"Carlisle!" I said, moving my arms to tilt his face so he was looking into my eyes, "I will not have you blaming yourself. Besides, Carlisle, Sweetie, it's just a few bruises, I'll be sore tomorrow, but I'll be fine. You saved me Carlisle."

He smiled and leaned up, about to kiss me when Alice pranced back into the room.

"ETA Half of a minute," Alice said as we saw Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway.

"Alice, pack that ice back on for her," said Carlisle as he sprang to his feet and went to get the door for Charlie, "Hello, Chief, Merry Christmas."

"Bells," Charlie breathed, walking by Carlisle, "You ok, Kiddo?"

"I'll be fine," I said as Carlisle took my ice off to show Charlie my arms.

"Ah, hell," said Charlie as he saw the big purple swollen bruises, "Jake did this?"

"Yeah," I said and Carlisle continued for me, "He caught us coming out of the church."

"And you hit him?" Charlie asked of Carlisle, who nodded sadly.

"Just to make him let go of her," said Carlisle, "Though now seeing the damage I wish I had done something sooner."

"Right, of course," said Charlie as Carlisle packed my arms again, "I'm sorry, Doc, I seemed to have only gotten a portion of the story from Jake."

"It's understandable, Chief," said Carlisle politely, "No problem. How did Jake look when he got home?"

"Bloody," said Charlie, "Kid was a mess, you got a past in boxing or something?"

"No," said Carlisle, "I think that's the only 'fight' I've ever been in."

"Really?" I asked, surprised, considering I knew he meant almost four hundred years of no fist fights, "You did good."

"Not so sure that's a compliment, Bella," said Carlisle, "But thanks."

"All right," said Charlie, "We had better get you home, Kiddo."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, _Traitor_.

"Get lots of rest tonight, Bella," said Carlisle, he sounded weird when he was trying not to have his voice laced with love.

"Will do," I said and he nodded as Charlie and I headed for the door.

"I'll call Billy when we get home," said Charlie, "Tell him what his son did and un-invite them for tomorrow."

"Dad," I said, "It's not Billy's fault, have them over, it's ok. I'll just come hang out over here."

"That ok with you, Carlisle?" Charlie asked as Carlisle opened the door for us.

"Of course," said Carlisle, and I could tell he was excited about being able to spend the day with me tomorrow, "Bella's always welcome here, and we'll be honored to spend the holiday with her."


	18. A Cullen Christmas

A/N: Ok so here we go *Calm before the storm* (Just a warning…) and maybe thins will clear up the questions about the missing cullens… Read. Enjoy. Review..

Trip Around the Sun 

Chapter Eighteen – A Cullen Christmas

Fairly early Christmas morning I was sitting very comfortably on the couch between Carlisle and the Cullens' tree. Alice had decorated it with plenty of colorful decorations. She had gone way overboard, but Carlisle, Jasper, and I didn't have the heart to break it to her. Carlisle's arm was wrapped loosely around me as Alice sat under the tree shuffling the presents around underneath it. Carlisle's cool lips were pressed to my temple as his hands very gingerly went up and down my arms, effectively cooling my sore arms through my sweater.

"I love you, Babe," He whispered softly into my ear and I smiled as he kissed the edge of my ear.

"I love you too, sweetie," I said just before he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Ok, presents," said Alice cheerily as she handed me an overly thick card.

I smiled as I opened the card and about fifty different gift cards fell into my lap. There seemed to be one for every store in Port Angeles and Alice beamed. Carlisle, Jasper, and I on the other hand burst into laughter at the statement. The card was signed by both Jasper and Alice so I figured I'd get Jasper to come too, even if Carlisle wouldn't.

"I'm taking you on a shopping spree," said Alice as though I couldn't have figured that much out, "And yes, this is why I told you not to get me anything."

"I'm glad I didn't now," I said and Carlisle chuckled.

"Don't worry, Babe," He teases, "I saw at least one was to the book store…"

"Just set the date, Alice," I said, hitting Carlisle on the chest, making him laugh harder.

The amusement of – primarily – Alice's gift carried me through Jasper opening the collection of Country CDs (The few that he didn't have) that Alice had instructed me to get for him, and the Cullens' presents to each other. Finally, Alice set my gift to Carlisle on his lap and his gift to me on mine. I had wrapped his present up in a medium sized gift bag, and his to me was in a small box.

It was wrapped up perfectly in light blue wrapping paper with a dark blue ribbon wrapped classically around it, forming a bow on top. It looked so elegantly beautiful that I almost didn't want to open it. I looked over to Carlisle, who leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"Go ahead, open it," He said with his ever charming smile shining perfectly.

"You first," I said, I was anxious to see his reaction.

"Okay," He said with a smile as he carefully pulled out some of the tissue paper and pulled out a little half sized notebook with all the pages filled.

"My diary," I explained and he smiled at me warmly, "It goes from August to last night. I think the first entry is the night before my mom's wedding. Do you like it? I really had no idea what to get you, then this was the only thing that really stuck."

"Baby," He said pulling me closer and kissing me deeply, "I love it."

"Thought you would," I replied and he kissed me again.

"Yes yes," said Jasper, "Carlisle can't wait to read all the inappropriate things you've been thinking about him for months… open your present, Bella."

"There's more," I said and Jasper groaned as Carlisle reached back into the bag and pulled out two framed desk pictures.

The first was of all four of us, the exact picture mom had commented on, from the camping trip. The second was a picture of just Carlisle and I. He was holding me bridal style out in the side yard with the woods as our backdrop. He had his lips pressed down against my forehead. It was one of my favorites because we just looked so happy in it.

"One for my hospital office and one for my home office?" He said and I nodded.

"Exactly," I said and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed me, putting the pictures and the diary on the coffee table.

"Thanks, babe," He said as he pulled away, "Now open yours."

I smiled and he pecked my cheek once more before I turned back to the small box in my hands. I very cautiously started to slide my finger under and ribbon and Alice scoffed.

"No one's saving the paper," said Alice, and I looked over to realize Jasper and Alice were just as excited as Carlisle to see me opening it.

"No need to have a group coronary," I teased them and Carlisle kissed the side of my face.

"I love you, just open it," said Carlisle with a smile.

"Ok…" I liked teasing them way too much.

I ripped off the paper and the paper had – obviously – been covering a small, a relatively flat, square box. It was much too big for any ring – hopefully – so I knew he wasn't proposing. Not yet at least, I knew he would want to wait long enough so that he could ask Charlie for permission to ask me. He was always doing things the old fashioned way and I knew that was a big one for him. He would definitely want to do that right by his standards.

I lifted the top of the box and Carlisle took it from me as my eyes caught sight of the necklace below it. It was oval with the longest portion measuring an inch at the most. It was a brilliant silver, freshly polished. It seemed to have a design set into the center with delicate silver wisps around the edge. In the middle it looked like a lion or something and I looked over at Carlisle. It was beautiful.

"It's the Cullen crest," He said with a smile, "Everyone in the family wears one."

Tears came to the back of my eyes as Carlisle reached over to display his ring next to the necklace. Jasper then displayed his wristband on one side and Alice held her necklace on the other side. I had never noticed them before, but with the other three more blatant crests I could clearly see the design in mine.

"Do you like it?" Carlisle asked as Alice put her necklace back on and she and Jasper returned to the opposite couch.

"I love it," I said, trying not to cry.

"Open it," said Carlisle and I looked up at him, confused, "It's a locket, I had it made for you, Bella. Press the left side in the middle, then tap high on the right side and then low on the right side."

I did as he said and it sprang open the second my finger left the lower right side. One the right was a picture of Carlisle and I, and on the right was an inscription.

"My heart will always rest with you. Love always, Carlisle," Carlisle read it out loud as I read it to myself.

"Awe, Sweetie," I said, throwing my arms around him, "I swear, you're trying to make me cry."

"Wasn't the goal," He replied kissing me tenderly.

"Will you help me put it on?" I asked and he nodded simply as he took it from me and closed the locket.

I lifted up my hair as he very sweetly clasped it and then kissed the side of my neck. The necklace hung perfectly around my neck and felt weightless, perfect. It was as if it had always been there. I smiled as I looked down at it and then up at Carlisle.

Carlisle was beaming and I threw my arms around him. He pulled me, careful not to further injure my arms, into his lap as our lips attached. Somewhere between the start of the kiss, and the breathless ending I realized that Alice and Jasper had taken their cue to leave, and that was just fine with me.

"I adore you, Isabella Swan," He said sweetly as he kissed my forehead.

"I hadn't noticed," I replied teasingly as I kissed his cheek and he smiled, "No, in all seriousness I love you too."

"I would have loved to make you a Cullen today, Bella," He said, then clarified, "As in marry you, but you know that's not possible right now. So I figured I could make you as officially unofficial as possible."

"I already considered myself part of the family," I admitted and he smiled.

"Me too."

"You know?" I said reaching up and playing with his hair, "I can't think of a situation where I could justify leaving you, I don't ever want to. I want to stay with you _forever_."

"A lifetime maybe," said Carlisle and I shook my head, but that was a battle for another day.

Carlisle then wrapped me all up in a blanket and cuddled me close. As soon as I was comfortable, my head on his chest and my feet tangled with his, I sighed contently.

"Tell me about the times you were tempted," I said and he looked down at me curiously.

"What?"

"The three times you were tempted to change people," I prompted and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, right, I believe you mean four now," He said, but didn't stop for my confused look, "The first was in 1901. I was lonely, and thinking about getting a roommate, so to speak, a friend. Then, I met Edward and Elizabeth Masen. They were mother and son dying of Spanish influenza, patients of mine. Their father and husband had already passed of the same awful disease, and Elizabeth was the stronger of the two. I actually thought that she would make it. Edward started to get real bad, and Elizabeth told me to save him, of course not knowing what I was. There was just something in her eyes telling me she did. I didn't think that I would ever be able to deal with changing another human, especially one that had no idea. I let him die, as was his destiny."

"Do you ever regret it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Never," He said and I nodded, "The second was a woman by the name of Esme Evenson in 1921. I had met her ten years before when she was sixteen, she had broken her leg climbing a tree. She was highly amusing, and quite taken with me."

"I can't fault her," I said and he chuckled.

"Well, I ignored her advances for years," said Carlisle, "Then she moved away, married some Evenson guy, a sorry excuse for a man, he abused her, severely. She ran away when she found out she was pregnant, and then the baby died a few days after birth. After that she was suicidal, jumped off a cliff. When I saw her 'body' it still had a faint heartbeat, and I thought about it a second. She would make a good wife. I'm sorry, Bella love, I thought that my L'amore Fatale was already gone or nonexistent. But, luckily, I thought to make someone with so little zest for life live forever to be cruel, so I listened to the heart stop. Bella, Babe, I'm so sorry, I really-"

"Carlisle, you don't have to explain, I wasn't even born yet."

"But I do, because I didn't love her," He said and I nodded.

"I believe you," I said and he nodded, "Sweetie, I trust you. I know you couldn't lie to me. If you had loved her then you would have lied that you and not even brought up that she liked you. You won't lie to me, I know that."

"Not even if I wanted to," said Carlisle, and I leaned up and kissed him, "I have only ever truly loved you, Isabella."

"And I you," I said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"OK the third one is a quicker story," He replied, and I knew he was relaxed again, so I smiled, "It was a young girl in Rochester New York. Her fiancé and his friends had brutally raped her and left her in the street. I was the first to come across her, and I felt pity. She was the little blonde stuck up person. She had hated me because I was more attractive than she was. I pitied her because I realized that she would never have a chance to be a real person. Then, I realized what I was thinking and left her, she wouldn't become a good person if she was not one already when she was changed. That was 1933 she was Rosalie Hale. I think she is the only one that I regret not changing."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," He said, "Looking back I think she would have been fine had I changed her, she would have been a good being."

"what about Alice and Jasper?" I asked and he nodded.

"They found me after they had been changed," he said and I nodded.

"Now there's you, my fourth temptation," He said, kissing my head, "And the strongest tempt."

"Well what will you do if you don't change me?"

"Marry you," He stated, "take you away, love you, and take care of you. Then when you die, I would follow you there too. I never condoned taking ones life, especially your own, but I can't imagine having to be here without you."

I opened my mouth to tell him that that would never be acceptable to me but --

"Ok!" said Alice, prancing in the room with Jasper, "Time for the traditional Cullen snowball fight."

"Alice," I said bracingly, "You're interrupting our precious cuddling and talking time to pelt us with snow?"

"Wasn't a very cheerful conversation," She shrugged as Jasper sent me some calm waves and Carlisle chuckled behind my ear.

"Fine." I said and twenty minutes later I was standing outside in a snowsuit that matched Carlisle's.

Teams, they had explained to me, for a snowball fight much like capture the flag with snow. Carlisle and Jasper had created forts in the woods on either side of the house while Alice and I were getting ready. The object was to cause a cave in at the other team's fort, it sounded like fun.

We were just about to start when I felt Carlisle's body go rigid. He had been standing with his arms around me loosely, his hands folded over my stomach. In a second he had tightened, not nearly enough to cause me any pain or discomfort but enough for me to realize something was wrong. Drastically wrong.


	19. What's Survivable

A/N: Hey all… here we go… don't kill me…quick (Really QUICK) Little update… Read. Enjoy (Probably not). Review…

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Nineteen – What's Survivable 

My immediate response to Carlisle's suddenly tense and rigid form was to rotate around in his arms, and put my arms around him. I tried to bury my face into his chest, scared. I was terrified of whatever was going on as I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard Jasper growl angrily faintly in the background but just pushed myself into Carlisle more. Carlisle loosened a little and leaned down to kiss my head.

"I won't let them hurt you again," said Carlisle softly in my ear and I heard an angry scoff.

I pulled my head out of Carlisle's chest and rotated back around, keeping as close as possible to him. He held me tight from behind as I looked around at the circle of people around us. Jake was directly in front of us, with Sam on one side and Embry on the other. They weren't the only ones though. I noticed three more of the kids from the reservation around us, all much taller and more muscular than I remembered them. Paul, Quil, and Jared I recalled Jake introducing them a few weeks ago.

"I never meant to hurt her," Jake spat as I cowered in Carlisle's arms, "It's your own fault, Doc. I wouldn't have had to show up last night if you knew your proper place."

"He does know his proper place," I said leaning back into him, "And don't you dare blame him."

Jake glared at us for a few seconds as I shifted in Carlisle's arms, trying to get more comfort. As soon as my back was pressed into his chest I felt a little safer, but all the other wolves' eyes didn't leave us. Jasper and Alice were pacing in a perimeter, trying to cover Carlisle and I from all sides, but there was only two of them. Carlisle was still holding me tightly.

"We have you stupid leeches outnumbered," said Jake angrily, "You will hand Bella over to us."

"We don't want death," said Sam, cutting across him with authority, "On either side, but we will take Bella by force if need be. We'll go, let you decide if you would like to fight or hand her over. We'll be back in a half hour, at which time we will either attack, or take Bella home. The choice is yours, Cullens."

Jake growled menacingly at Carlisle as he led everyone away, but Sam remained for a few minutes. I knew what was to happen if they fought, either Jake or Carlisle would not survive, no matter what. Jake would want Carlisle dead, and Carlisle wouldn't take it lying down. Then again, Jake had a lot more backup.

"Sam," I pleaded, tears starting to fall, coming from my feeling of helplessness, "Please."

"Sorry, Bella," He said, "Pack's counting on me, Jake's miserable, I have to do what's best for the pack."

"What about me?" I said, pleading with him, "Emily can't like this."

"Sorry, Bella," He said again and he truly looked sorry, "But the pack's family. Emily understands what an imprint means. She knows how it's supposed to be."

Sam disappeared with the rest of the pack as I turned and balled into Carlisle's shirt. My brain barely registered that Carlisle had picked me up and I was still crying into him as he sat us on the couch. I buried my face into his shirt as I heard Alice and Jasper rushing around us. Carlisle was holding my head gently into his shoulder, leaving kisses all over my face.

"Bella, Babe, please," He pleaded, "Stop crying, my love, please?"

"What are we gonna do?" I said through tears as I pulled away just enough to look into his face, "You guys are outnumbered two to one."

His eyes were all glossed over, like he was crying, only the tears couldn't fall. It looked as though tears were stuck in his eyes and they wouldn't fall. I knew they couldn't, but seeing him like that didn't do anything to reassure me.

"Bella," He breathed, kissing my forehead lovingly, "We'll figure it out, it'll be ok. Jasper, call Denali, that will give us a two person advantage."

"They won't be here in time," said Jasper, "They wouldn't be here til eleven, and even then we don't know if they'll come. Kate always had a thing for you, she might not allow them to come to Bella's aid."

"Then I'll take Bella to the island," said Carlisle and Alice shook her head.

"Jake's determined, and even if you can manage to get there, he'll find you," said Alice and I cried harder as I realized what I had to do, "No! Bella!"

"Alice," I breathed as Carlisle helped me wipe off my tears, "Take Jasper into the other room."

"No!" said Alice, "You can't do that Bella, it's not fair."

"Nothing about this is fair, Alice!" I said,_ did she really think this was something I wanted? _

"We can figure something out," said Alice angrily and I shook my head.

"Please, Alice, let me talk to Carlisle alone," I said and she screamed as she and Jasper left.

I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to, but it was something I could live with, and the alternative wasn't. I knew that if they fought, Jake would not allow Carlisle to walk away from it. I knew that Jake would make it so even if the Cullens managed to win, Carlisle would be dead anyways. I couldn't let that happen, I had no doubt that if it was just Carlisle versus Jake, Carlisle would win, but it wasn't. Jake would have them gang up on him, and there wouldn't be much Alice and Jasper would be able to do about it. A dead Carlisle wasn't something that I could take. That wasn't something I would be able to live with.

"What is it, Babe?" said Carlisle concernedly as he looked into my eyes, so innocent, so beautiful.

"Carlisle, you are so amazing," I said, tears starting to fall, "I love you so much. But I have to go, with Jake."

"Bella, no," He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Carlisle, I can't…"

"Bella, please," He begged as his head dropped into my hands, and I kissed the back of his head.

"I love you so much, Carlisle," I said, "Please, don't make me watch them kill you. Let me do what I can."

"It's not an option, Bella," He said, "They're reckless, careless, they'll hurt you."

"So let them hurt me," I said, "What do you think they'll do when they kill you anyways? They'll take me."

"How are you so sure?" He said, "So sure I won't survive?"

"Because they'll target you," I said, in hysterics as he pulled me tight.

"Let me try," He said, "Don't make me give up the best thing that ever happened to me without a fight. I love you way too much to let that happen."

"Carlisle, it's not survivable," I said, "If you die, I won't be able to survive it. I can survive going with them, that I can do. Losing you permanently isn't something that is survivable."

"Bella," He breathed, looking on the edge of tears, "I'll change you."

His words twisted my stomach in ways I didn't know was possible. My already sinking and broken heart plummeted. I felt my whole body go cold as I realized just how desperate Carlisle was to keep me. I understood, but all I wanted was to keep him alive.

"That's just going to make them mad," I said, tears flowing faster than ever, "I would like nothing more than that, but they'll still kill you."

I ran my fingers through his hair as I pressed my forehead to his. I angled my face down and kissed him. It was sweet, slow and beautiful. He picked his head up a little to kiss me back. His mouth was moving perfectly with mine as his hands came up to cup my face gently. My hands went through his hair softly, massaging his scalp.

"Bella," He whined as I pulled away, laying a few extra kisses to his lips, "Please don't do this."

"Carlisle, I don't see another option," I said, feeling his shoulder muscles through his shirt, "I love you so much I can't let this happen. I can't let them kill you, or Alice or Jasper. I know if I let you, you'd die for me, and I love you for that. I just love you too much to let you."

"_My _beautiful Isabella," He said, kissing me sweetly his hands holding my hips as he watched me lovingly, "I love you, forever."

"I will always love you, Carlisle Cullen," I said and he nodded, "My heart, mind, and soul will always belong to you. You're on my pedestal."

"This isn't the end," He said, "We'll get back up and I will come for you."

"Please don't," I said, "Any fight would give Jake an excuse to hurt you, and I can't live with that Carlisle, I just can't."

"Bella," He said breathlessly as he took me back up into his arms.

I tried to etch this scene in my mind. The way his arms formed perfectly around me. His perfect, comforting, antique smell, and the way my chin rested perfectly on his shoulder. I pressed my lips to the nearby skin of his neck, relishing in the cool and perfect feel of it under my lips. I whined as he pulled away a slight inch and then moaned into his mouth as it attached to mine. I let the euphoria of his kiss overtake me and literally felt like I was drifting upward, floating on air.

We stopped a few seconds later, him wanting me to be able to catch my breath. I stripped his shirt off as I rested my head near his neck. I pulled it off, letting my hands trail down his cold muscle before he let me push him over. I then carefully laid myself to his side, and he cuddled me there with my head on his chest as I traced his muscles.

"Make love to me?" I requested and he shook his head.

"It will only make it worse, Babe," He said, "When we have to be separated."

"I want you to be my first," I replied and he nodded.

"Me too," He said, "I'll get you back, just wait for me."

"Forever," I said, snuggling into him further, "I need you. How am I going to live without seeing you?"

"You can do it," He said, "Just know that I love you, forever."

We cuddled like that for a few minutes before Jasper and Alice came back in. Alice still looked angry, despite all the reassurance and strength Jasper was filling the room with. I curled myself to Carlisle's side as I realized I hadn't taken my snow suit off. Carlisle kept my close as we walked out of the house.

I clung to him, not wanting to let go as we reached the driveway and Jake and his friends reappeared. I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed Carlisle with everything that I had, knowing that he was my true love, and my heart breaking as I pulled away, and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I will always love you, Carlisle," I said, kissing him again quickly before letting go of him, and walking across the invisible line on the driveway over to Jake and his pack.


	20. The Reservation

A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait… sad **little** chapter… but on another note… as this story is winding down (Rocky next few chapters) I have my next one lined up (AU human)… the only thing is I would like to find a Beta for that one… so if you're interested… leave it in a review or pm me… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun 

Chapter Twenty – The Reservation

The day after Christmas I sat gloomily on Jake's couch down in La Push. Emily was keeping a worried eye on me while Sam and Jake spoke animatedly. I nodded and smiled when Jake looked back to me, and as soon as he looked away I returned to my pout and self loathing. I missed Carlisle so much, all I wanted was to get in my car and go back to him. I longed to feel his arms around me again, and I looked at my phone, hoping he would call, but knowing he wouldn't.

"Bella," said Emily after a few minutes, "Would you mind coming for a walk with me?"

"Sure," I said absent mindedly as I stood up and Jake stood up too.

"Do you want me to come too, Bella?" He asked and a creepy shiver went down my spine.

"I'll be fine," I said as I tried to cross the room, but I was too slow and Jake kissed my cheek.

I immediately felt nauseous, like I literally felt like I was going to throw up all over the place. Emily took my arm and steadied me a little before leading me out of Jake's house towards the road. She kept her hand on my back until we reached the beach, and I felt better the minute the sea breeze hit my face.

"You ok, Bella?" asked Emily, she really was a good friend.

"No," I said as I sat down in the sand, and Emily plopped down beside me.

"You miss him, huh?" She said, putting an arm around me.

"So much," I said, rubbing my eye to make sure the tears weren't going to start falling again, they would just make Jake mad, and I didn't want him mad, he might take it out on Carlisle, "He loves me so much…"

"Jake?"

"Carlisle," I said and Emily nodded, but she didn't look as if she understood.

"Bella, if Carlisle just gave you up like that…"

"He didn't," I corrected her, throwing her arm off me, and she looked concerned, "He was going to fight, I just couldn't let him. The pack is so much bigger than the Coven, they would have killed him, Emily. I made him let me go."

"Oh," she said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said, sniffling a little and she shook her head.

"Sam's the pack leader, I could have made him…"

"Emily," I said, "You can't make him do anything,"

"I could have."

"It's ok, Emily," I said tears starting to slow, "Just don't tell Sam that I took the dive so Carlisle wouldn't die. I have a feeling it would piss Jake off and it would end in a dead Carlisle anyways."

"I won't," said Emily, "You love Carlisle, a lot."

"More than anything," I said as a grabbed a fistful of sand, and letting it slip through my fingers.

"Bella," said Emily a few minutes after I zoned out looking over the ocean, fingering my necklace.

"Yeah," I said, playing with the locket, I had convinced Jake that it was from my grandmother and wore it everywhere.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Emily asked curiously and I simply opened it, and let her look inside.

"He gave it to me for Christmas," I said, as she looked it over, "It's his family crest."

"That's so sweet," said Emily as I closed it, I couldn't handle looking at that picture of us right now.

"Yeah," I said as I looked back over the water, "He's a sweetheart."

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, I would have brought you to the doctor," She said and I smiled, chuckled at her attempt.

"Don't think that will make Jake mad at all," I said sarcastically.

"He can't expect you to switch doctors," said Emily and I nodded.

"He's already working on it," I said and she shook her head, "Besides, Alice isn't speaking to me, but I was texting Jasper earlier and he said that Carlisle hadn't come out of his office since I left, he didn't go to work."

"Why don't you text him?" said Emily, "It's not like you didn't text Jake while you were with Carlisle."

"Jake's not as understanding as Carlisle," I said, "And Carlisle knew that I had no feelings for Jake, while Jake knows that I love Carlisle."

"Rough spot," said Emily and I nodded.

"Besides, he looked so hurt while I was leaving," I said, "I just want him to heal."

"Will he?"

"Probably not," I said, sniffing a little.

"Sorry," said Emily, rubbing my back soothingly.

"You ok, Bella?" Jake called as he and Sam headed down the beach to meet us.

"Fine," I said, trying to pull it together before he got there, "I think I'm going to head home soon."

"Ok," said Jake, "As long as your actually going to be home."

"Jake, Alice and Jasper are my friends," I said, "I can't promise I won't go over there. It's not like I want to see Carlisle right now anyways, not with you threatening to kill him if I do."

"I have no problems with them coming to your house, minus the doc," said Jake, "I just don't want him around, Bella."

"And my dad doesn't want you around," I said, rolling up my sleeves so Jake could see the bruises, the minute I did it I knew it was a low blow, "He's friends with Charlie too Jake, he'll be over."

"Whatever, I just don't want you with him," said Jake and I rolled my eyes.

"I think you have made that abundantly clear," I said annoyed and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Bella," said Jake threateningly and in that second I missed Carlisle's added protection.

"I'm here," I said, "As you requested, and I am going home. You leave him alone. You'd need your pack anyways."

"Excuse me?" said Jake.

"You would never take him one on one, and only because you know he'd win, if the teams were even," I said, "But I'm here, and I'm with you now, so you leave him the hell alone, Jake. He's going to have to see me with you, and that's enough torture."

It is for me anyways…

"Fine," said Jake as I got up and Jake forcefully kissed me.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine I was kissing Carlisle, but it wasn't working. Jake was just to opposite of my perfect Carlisle. Jake's body was burning and Carlisle's was cold, they were opposites right down their physical appearances to their temperaments. I couldn't wait to get away from Jake, and I just about ran away as I pulled away from him.

I hopped into my truck and shot right back to Forks, pulling into my driveway and noticing, while Charlie wasn't home yet, Jasper was waiting for me in the driveway. I got out and I still had a few tears in my eyes. He came right over and hugged me quickly before reflecting exactly what I felt on his face.

"I'm doing to go nuts and jump off something with all the misery coming off you and Carlisle," He said sending me happier waves with a lot of concentration.

"Please help make him feel better," I said and Jasper nodded as he gave me another hug.

"Just telling him that Jake didn't totally trash that necklace of yours will help him," said Jasper, "That and you're still wearing it."

"Thanks Jasper," I said and he nodded, wow just talking to Jasper I felt so much better, "Alice still pissed at me?"

"Not so much," He said as we headed towards the house, "She's just angry in general, she can't see hardly anything with you anymore because that guy."

"Sorry," I said and Jasper shrugged as we walked into the living room.

"Not your fault," said Jasper.

"Tell him I miss him?"

"Was already planning on it," said Jasper as he sank onto the couch, and I sat next to him.

"Where is Alice?"

"Pissed off at you," said Jasper, "Or so she thinks, really she's just pissed off that it all went this bad."

"Oh, hey Jasper," said Charlie as he walked in, "Where's the other half, you have a fight?"

"No," said Jasper.

"We did," I said and Charlie nodded.

"She mad your hanging around with Jake again too?" said Charlie, a little red in the face, "Can't imagine what your dad thinks, Jasper."

"Yeah, he's pissed," said Jasper casually and Charlie nodded.

"Me too," said Charlie, "I don't want him in the house, Bells."

"I won't bring him here," I said and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"If I see that kid without his stupid possy," said Jasper, trailing off and Charlie nodded.

"I could arrange that," He said, and I shook my head.

"Enough," I said, not wanting to imagine who Jake's rage would land on if Jasper beat him up.

"I wouldn't let him walk away, Bella," said Jasper as Charlie walked into the kitchen, "The only aftermath would be the missing posters."

"Shut up Jasper," I said.

"Hey, Carlisle sent me to cheer you up," said Jasper quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear him.

"Well go back and cheer him up, I'm more worried about him," I said and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I will never understand either of you," He said, and he disappeared, presumably running back to do as I requested.


	21. Miserable Day

A/N: Ok, so this story only really has a couple chapters left, and I was wondering if any of you would mind Betaing a new story for me… leave it in the review or a pm if you're interested…I start school tomorrow (Shoot me now) so idk depending on the workload but it won't be too long… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Twenty-One –Miserable Day

"Bye dad," I called as I headed for the door, fairly early in the morning, he was getting ready for work.

"Bye, Bella," He called, "Hey, where you going, Kiddo?"

"Just down to the reservation," I told him, "Hang out with Jake…"

"I don't like you hanging around that kid," said Charlie, "I love Billy like a brother, but that kid of his is a bad egg."

"I got to go, dad," I told him.

"Why don't you go hang out with the Cullens?" Charlie asked and I shrugged, wishing that I could, Carlisle was, according to Jasper, going to work today anyways.

"I can't, told Jake I'd be there today," I said and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to ban you from seeing that kid?" Charlie asked angrily.

"No, and you better not," I said, trying not to cry, what would happen if Jake realized that dad had banned me from going over there? Would he find a way to blame Carlisle? "I am going to hang out with Jake, be back later."

"Be careful, Kiddo," said Dad and I nodded, annoyed with him.

"I always am, dad," I said and I was out the door.

I practically ran the distance from the front door to my truck and hopped in. I started it up before realizing that Jasper was sitting next to me on the bench seat. I jumped and almost hit my head on the ceiling before he shook his head at me and I pulled out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I headed towards the reservation.

"Checking in on you," said Jasper shrugging, "But other than emotional and mental things you seem fine."

"Good," I said good heartedly and he chuckled as he filled the cab of the truck with a carefree feeling, "Thanks."

"No problem," He said and I nodded.

"You realize the minute you go back I'm just as miserable as I was before," I said and he nodded.

"Carlisle called me and asked me to come check on you, so I am," said Jasper.

"So how do you like the new title of messenger?" I asked and Jasper smiled.

"They just picked me because after Carlisle I would have the best shot of cheering you up," said Jasper with a grin as I drove steadily towards La Push, "He didn't know if this was against the rules or not, but he sends his love."

"Tell him I love him too," I said and Jasper nodded as I slowed to a stop.

I had stopped at the imaginary line that I knew Jasper couldn't cross. If the Cullens went into werewolf territory, all the misery in the last two days would be for nothing. The wolves would attack them, and even Emily and I wouldn't be able to stop them. Neither would Carlisle's calm charm or Jasper physically calming them down. The treaty would be void and it would be war. Should war break out I knew that I would have to go back to Carlisle immediately, if they were going to fight anyways I might as well be happy for a little while.

Just as I had predicted Jasper left and any happy feeling disappeared the minute he did into the woods to my right. I just sat there in the truck, helpless as all the misery came back to me like a ton of bricks. I shivered a little as I brought my knees up to my chest and tried to stem the feeling that I needed to cry. Tears quite obviously were not helping in this situation, and they seemed to make Jake madder. I had probably crossed the line yesterday with him, but no one had that much nerve to insinuate that Carlisle was more dangerous than Jake. That's how I took it, and Jake's jealousy of him was driving me nuts. All he could do was put Carlisle down and to me that was unacceptable.

I pulled myself together just enough to open my locket and take a peak inside. The happy picture of Carlisle and I was enough to rip my already shattered heart into confetti. I closed it just as soon as I caught a look at Carlisle's eyes, and sniffed back tears before starting the truck back up again.

I pulled into Jake's short driveway and I had to restrain the urge to run him over. He was standing there like he was about to hop into his own car and come to find me. I smiled weakly as I got out, not bothering in gentlemanly skill like Carlisle would have to open my door for me and help me out.

"You ok Bella?" He asked as he took my hand and I had to stop myself from visibly cringing to his voice and touch.

"Fine," I lied and that seemed to satisfy him for the time being as he led me into the house.

"What took you so long?" He asked, and I knew he was trying to not sound rude, but he did anyways.

"I was talking to Jasper for a bit," I said, "Alice still won't talk to me."

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, "I didn't mean for your friend to get mad at you."

Well what did you mean for Jake?

"Well he's their dad," I said, "If he's miserable, like Jasper said he was then Alice is bound to be angry."

"He's not really their dad," said Jake stupidly, "I bet they don't even remember their dads."

"Alice doesn't remember anything," I said, "They institutionalized her when she was little. Japer remembers his dad faintly. Jake, they've all been together like a hundred years. They're bonded pretty tight over there."

"Right," He said stubbornly and as if he was begging for any other subject.

"Where're Emily and Sam?" I asked, they usually hung out with us when I was down here, and I really didn't like the idea of being alone in the house with Jake until whenever Billy felt like coming home.

"They stayed home," said Jake, "I asked them too, I wanted to spend some alone time with you."

All sorts of internal warning alarms went off as he walked over towards me.

"How about we head down to the beach?" I asked innocently and I watched his face drop.

"Sure," He said, kissing my cheek and leading me back out the door and down the street to the beach.

I closed my eyes as we walked, it was cold enough that I could clearly picture Carlisle wrapped around me. I smiled as I remembered how closely we snuggled and how cold I sometimes got, not complaining because I was in his arms. I had never complained really while I was wrapped up in Carlisle, and if I ever got to be again I wouldn't.

"You look happier," said Jake, interrupting my fantasies of Carlisle and I opened my eyes as my have dropped again, "Well you did for a second there, you'll be fine here on the reservation with me."

_I'll blow my brains out here on the reservation with you. _

"Don't think so, Jake," I said nicely, securing that Jake's ego balloon wouldn't pop from too much air.

"You'll see," He said, "You'll learn to love this place, and me."

I kept silent, no need to freak out on him and make him so mad that he phases while no one's hear to protect me. We walked all the way down to the cliffs at the end silence, just the way I liked it. I closed my eyes again and tried to picture that Carlisle was there with me instead, but we were on the reservation. My little romantic walk on the beach with Carlisle turned quickly into us running down the beach away from a pack of wolves. I opened my eyes immediately, not wanting that scene playing out in my head.

Jake smiled at me and I grimaced back, he knew I hated it here. Why couldn't he just be happy that I was happy with Carlisle and let me go? Imprints usually just meant that they became whatever the imprintee needed at the time. This would mean for us that he would just a be a friend, and possibly not hate Carlisle so much. I knew it was only different because he already had a crush on me when he imprinted, and it was just Jake's nature to be so possessive.

"There you kids are, Jake you know my wheels don't work so well on the sand," said Billy irritated as he wheeled himself down the beach and parked in front of us, we were just a few feet from the road by then though.

"What's up?" I asked, he looked relatively upset.

"I need Jake to drive us to the hospital up in Forks," said Billy, "Bella, Charlie's been shot."

"What?!" I said as Charlie and I's little argument from before came back to my mind in vivid color and we started to run to the cars, Jake wheeling Billy.

"Apparently they were busting a drug dealer near town and he pulled out a gun," said Billy as Jake lifted him with ease into the car, and I slid in the front seat, as the tears caught up with me, I was surprised that after almost two full days of crying that I had any left, "Charlie got him to let his partner –Shawna Right? – go but he wasn't quite able to escape himself."


	22. Panic

A/N: Hey all sorry for the wait… and you guys are deffinately Read. Enjoy. Review.

Trip Around the Sun

Chapter Twenty-Two – Panic

It was a very long ride to the hospital from the reservation, but that might've just been because of Jake, He kept trying to hold my hand over the arm rests. Each time he reached for my hand I pulled it away, trying to seem like I had no idea what he was trying to do. I finally gave up on letting my hand actually rest on the arm rest and I held Carlisle's locket where it hung on my neck. I felt a pit in my stomach, I just needed to know if dad was going to be ok. I prayed that Carlisle was his doctor, Carlisle told me about many patients that would have otherwise been lost had he not been their doctor.

My heart sank as Jake pulled into the hospital emergency drop off and Carlisle was waiting outside, presumably for me. I jumped out of the car before Jake had even come to a complete stop. I stood there, on the sidewalk just looking at Carlisle as he stood in front of the door. It was taking all my control not to throw myself into his arms, and my control was rapidly depleting as I looked at him. I couldn't help myself, I was jell-o when it came to Carlisle, and I was in his arms within seconds.

"Carlisle!" I said exasperated as I heard Jake growl from somewhere behind me where he was getting Billy out of the car, "How's Dad? Where is he and why aren't you with him?"

"Because Bab-Bella," He said calmly, I refused to leave his arms, but I looked up into his face, "I'm more worried about you and while your father's injuries are extensive, I'm not his doctor.

"What makes you think you have the right to hold Bella like that, Doc," said Jake angrily as I watched Carlisle glare at him.

"Actually," said Jasper as he walked out of the hospital, Alice at his side, "I think you'll find that he can."

"You really think you three will be an issue for the pack?" Jake asked menacingly.

"No," said Jasper with a sigh, "While you would be no problem for us, Bella wouldn't like us to kill you, no matter how much of a –"

"Alright," said Alice, cutting right across her husband, "Anyways, we called in some backup."

My mouth fell open as seven clearly, to my trained eye, vampires walked out the door. I didn't recognize any of them, but I clung to Carlisle as I recognized the red eyes of two of them sent chills right through my spine.

"Peter and Charlotte won't hurt you, Babes," said Carlisle sweetly as he kissed my cheek and let me go.

"Hey, Jake," said Jasper with a smug smile as Jake looked at all the vampires in pure horror, "This two are my friends Peter and Charlotte. Then they're Carmen, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. They're all in the general area, pup."

"You threatening me, leeches?" Jake asked as Billy wheeled himself over next to his son.

"Yes," said Jasper, stepping forward, "That's exactly what we're doing. You stay away from Carlisle and Bella, you back off, mutt. Or we'll have your whole pack, understand?"

"I understand," Jake growled and I sighed as I clung further to Carlisle.

"Go park the car, Jake," said Billy, eyeing me as I pulled away from Carlisle slightly, but he kept his arm around my back, no one else was around anyways.

"Carlisle," I said looking up at him pleadingly, "You have to be Charlie's doctor."

"He's going to be fine," Carlisle assured me.

"Alice?" I asked and she nodded, but I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon," said Carlisle, letting go of me and I whimpered.

Carlisle led the whole troop of us, minus Peter and Charlotte who preferred not to be in a hospital while they were thirsty, to a waiting room. It was pretty empty, but I figured that was because it was a few days after Christmas, in Forks. I sat down between Carlisle and Alice, and their friends from the Denali coven were sitting across from us.

"Ok," I said, "Tell me what's been going on."

"Well," said Carlisle, looking around a little before putting an arm around me.

"Well," said Alice, taking over for him, "The minute you left Carlisle there locked himself in his office… again. Really why is it that whenever you two get in a fight or Bella leaves You lock yourself in there?"

"We've only fought once," I said, only recalling the one where I was convincing him to let me go.

"Twice actually," said Carlisle.

"Well the first was really just you being a jerk," I said and Carlisle looked at me sadly, "An honest and pure hearted Jerk. Ok, that didn't come out right.."

"It's ok," said Carlisle as the Denali's started to chuckle and he snuck in a kiss.

I was so enthusiastic about finally getting to kiss Carlisle again that I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely

"Bella," He protested as I continued to kiss him.

"I missed you," I excused myself as I pulled away from him and he smiled.

"I missed you too," said Carlisle, "But you're still seventeen and the way this town works…."

"Sorry," I said as he casually brought his hands back to himself and folded them in his lap.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you," I said and he smiled.

"Anyways," said Jasper, calling my attention back, "We called the Denali's and I called Pete. We were going to come rescue you this evening, but Pete and Char got here early, and we figured it'd be best to do it now."

"Charlie," I said, rather simply as I turned to Carlisle.

"He came into the ER about a half hour ago," said Carlisle, watching my face carefully, "He was shot in the gut, but stable and talking when they rolled him in. Dr. Carson took him right into surgery, and thanks to Alice we know he's going to be fine, Babe."

"I'm just worried, Sweetie," I said and he nodded.

"I know," He said, casually slinging his shoulder back over my chair.

"Carlisle," I said and he smiled at me lovingly.

"Charlie's going to be fine, Bella," said Carlisle as Billy glared at him from across the room, I had forgotten he was there, "Mr. Black? Do you have a question?" '

"Many," Billy grumbled, "First of all I would like to know whether Charlie knows about you two."

"He doesn't," said Carlisle, now that I felt the weight lifted as I looked at him I smiled to see that his hair was tossed, "He will the minute Bella's eighteen, and it not like we're doing anything…"

"Save it, doc," said Billy, "I ain't her dad. You can save the lies for him."

"No, seriously," Jasper, Alice and I piped up,

"He's so old fashioned," said Carmen,

"I'm pretty sure he's still a virgin," said Tanya, "And he's like four hundred."

"Thank you, Tanya," said Carlisle and Billy raised his eye brows.

"It's the truth all the same," said Kate, "Regrettably."

I glared at her and she smiled at me weakly, I knew that she had a thing for Carlisle. Or at least she used to, hopefully. She was so beautiful, and I felt Carlisle sneak a kiss to my head.

"Mine's prettier," said Carlisle, whispering in my ear after reading my mind and I smiled, "But I can assure you, Black, pure courting."

"Right," said Billy, "You do realize that I will be telling him anyways, maybe not right away, but… he will know from me."

I cringed as Carlisle just looked at Billy. I could tell by Carlisle's contemplating face that he was trying to figure out why Billy was doing this to us. I knew that was the last of my worries right now, and it was. If worse came to worse we would leave, just before Charlie was told if it was needed. I was not going to lose my Carlisle again. I was never leaving his side for more than a day if I could help it.

"Change me?" I requested in a silent whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

He held up two fingers and then kissed my hairline. We stayed there in silence for a few minutes before Carlisle folded his hands in his lap again like a good little school boy. He was so adorable and I couldn't help it as I gazed over at him.

We all stood up as Dr. Carson rolled Charlie's bed by the waiting room. I had jumped to my feet and ran over, with Carlisle right behind me, and for some strange reason Kate too. Charlie was groggy but Dr. Carson stopped his bed so that we could talk to him briefly.

"Dad," I said cautiously.

"Bells, hey kiddo," He said, and I laughed as I realized that he was totally out of it, but then his eyes expanded,

I looked over to Kate, whom he was looking at, then exchanged a knowing glance with Carlisle.


	23. New Year's Eve

A/N: Wow, last chapter… haha I totally didn't plan that (23 chapters… technically Carlisle's 23) And there will probably be a sequel, sometime in the future but It'll be a while… and I realize that Charlie wouldn't be out of the hospital just yet… but bare with me… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Trip Around the Sun 

Chapter 23 – New Years Eve

I sat in my own version of heaven, cuddling with Carlisle on the couch while a fire crackled in the fireplace. It was New Years Eve and I was hanging around the Cullen's house, dreading having to return to school soon. The Christmas break had not been what I had been expecting, way too dramatic for my tastes. Ever since we had officially gotten back together, though I refused to think of our two days apart as an actual break up, Carlisle couldn't take his hands off of me.

"I love you, Baby," He said, leaning down and kissing me sweetly then smiling against my lips.

"Oh Sweetie," I said, kissing him again, "I missed you so much."

"Hey," said Charlie in the background, his voice barely registering with me in comparison with the intensity of kissing Carlisle. "You two, could you please knock it off?"

I pulled away from Carlisle just in time to see Kate wheeling Charlie into the room. Charlie looked a little red in the face as he watched Carlisle with his arms around me. Personally I thought Charlie was taking all the incoming information really well, his transition seemed a lot smoother to me than my own. But that was probably just because it was my own transition to knowing, and a rocky one at that.

It was quite clear at the hospital that Charlie had found his L'amore Fatale in Kate, which was a surprise to all, including Kate. I had been well aware that Kate had spent the last century or so having a not so innocent crush on my Carlisle, so I was glad that she had found someone. I just didn't know how I felt about it being my dad. I tried not to think about it too much.

Anyways, once it was clear Charlie was in fact L'amore Fatale'd with Kate, he could know everything. The minute Carlisle told us it was ok, that he was stable enough to take the news, we all busted out at once, but Kate took over. She explained the whole thing about the Cullens and herself being Vampires, and she explained perfectly how L'amore Fatale worked. He obviously realized that she was his and they were together ever since. We waited a few days before we explained that Carlisle and I were together too, or should I say that Carlisle told him while I hid behind him?

"Be nice, Charlie," said Kate with a smiled and Charlie's whole face changed as Kate settled herself in his lap, being careful not lean on his injury, "They don't mind us…"

"She's still my daughter," Charlie protested and Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"And I told you not to pick fights with her because in a few weeks you're going to be changed, and then who knows how long it will be before you can see her again," said Kate and I looked shocked up at Carlisle.

"He already has his date set?!" I practically screamed at him and he looked scared.

"Thanks, Kate," said Carlisle, shooting her a murderous look before looking down at me softly, but I was already mirroring his previously murderous face, "Bella, your father's already a bit older than Kate. It doesn't look too pronounced right now, which is what they're hoping for, they don't really have the time to wait before she changes him."

"But Carlisle," I said and he just watched me concernedly, like he thought I was going to start yelling at him, "I've been waiting longer."

"Bella," said Carlisle bracingly, "Babes, you're still only seventeen, and unlike Charlie and Kate, our age difference can be fixed."

"No it can't," I said, "You're almost four hundred."

He rolled his eyes.

"And I would love to be married first," He said and I sighed.

"What you think I'll think you're less perfect when I can see you more clearly? You really think I'm going to leave you or something?"

"That's exactly what he's worried about," said Jasper as he and Alice walked into the room. and I looked up at Carlisle who was shaking his head.

"Am not," He replied, kissing my forehead, "I'm more concerned about what happens if I can't stop."

"And you killing your wife is better than killing your girlfriend?" I said and he shivered.

"No, but it buys me more time," He said and I rolled my eyes, with just about everyone else in the room, "Ok, can we have this conversation later? In private?"

"I think I should get a say in the matter," said Charlie and I glared at him.

"You wouldn't even know if you hadn't fallen for Kate," I said and he just glared back at me.

"Can we just enjoy the holiday?" Carlisle asked hopefully, stroking my hair in an attempt to calm me down.

"I just want you to go down and visit your mother a few times before you're changed," Charlie piped up, Kate turned scarlet at the mention of my mother.

"Well duh," I said with a smile, leaning up and kissing Carlisle's cheek, "I want her to meet Carlisle too, in like six months."

"Nine months," Carlisle corrected and I smiled.

"Right."

We all watched the Cullens' TV at midnight to see the ball drop in Times Square. After that we all kind of dispersed throughout the house. Kate was staying with the Cullens, and to the town she was Carlisle's niece, come to stay with them for a little while, since she had just graduated college. In actuality she was just staying there so Charlie could get everything in order before they left. I would miss Dad, but the good news was mom had already agreed if something should happen to Charlie, that I should stay with the Cullens in Forks.

"I love you," I whispered as I sat later on that night, curled up in a blanket on Carlisle's lap out under the stars.

"Go ahead, ask," He said, kissing the top of my head and I smiled, "I know you've been positively dying to all night. Well, maybe that was a poor choice of words."

"Earlier didn't count?"

"I didn't hear a question."

"Carlisle, will you change me?" I asked formally and he chuckled before he did something I never would have suspected.

I felt his cool mouth attach to my skin. He held a small clump of skin between his teeth gingerly, carefully. I couldn't help the chills that danced across my skin, but it wasn't out of fear. I knew that no matter what, my Carlisle wouldn't hurt me.

"And this is what you want?"

"Yes," I said as he relaxed, letting go of my neck and kissing where had just been holding.

"After you graduate and if you want to go to college that too," Carlisle qualified and I nodded, "And after we're married."

"So this will be a busy five years?" I asked, "What if I get fat and lose a leg?"

"I'll still love you," He said sweetly, leaning down and kissing me, "Maybe even more."

I smiled, satisfied with Carlisle's perfect boyfriend answer as we looked back up at the stars.

"It's been a crazy year," I said, after reflecting a little, "It's been a crazy past couple of months."

"It's just another trip around the sun…" He replied.

--

A/N 2: Ok, so I realize that I've left it a bit open ended… and it will have a sequel… It'll just be a while… and some of you have already found it, but I have a new story posted called Losing My Mind (I'm so excited about it) anyways you could read that while you wait… lollz…


	24. AN: Sequel

A/n: Hey, everyone... it's been a while... but I am posting the sequel "Starlight" as soon as I post this up to tell you... thanks for holding on... lol...it's all in Carlisle's pov for a change! ok... so wait a few minutes then go check it out...

~Abbs


End file.
